The Future of Light and Darkness
by o.OVenusStarO.o
Summary: Light and Darkness were never meant to be, it was simply fate but does Fate even exist to those who control the future? This is one of those Lucy was kicked out and Joins Sabertooth cliches. But Beware Everything is not what they seem. StiCy.
1. The Fated encounter?

Hi Everyone!

I'm Vea-chan. This is my first fanfic so I hope you don't go hard on me and instead please help me in improving the story. Sorry for the mistakes!

This is a StiCy story. I think they're perfect for each other despite being crack pairings. Just totally love them!

**Summary:**

Light and Darkness were never meant to be, it was simply fate but does fate even exist to those who control the future?

This is one of those Lucy was kicked out and Joins Sabertooth cliches but Beware Everything is not what they seem.

Anyway, though The Whole world knows it...

**Fairy Tail belongs to the awesome mangaka Hiro Mashima**, and unfortunately not mine.

* * *

**The Fated Encounter?**

**Chapter 1**

" I'll protect you. I will always be with you with everyone at the guild. Don't be afraid...We're your nakama. We'll never leave you no matter what happened ...so don't leave us too, Lucy?" A guy with blonde hair offered me his hand.

I can't see clearly, my vision is too blurry.

I tried to get a clearer view and saw that he has a scar on his upper right eye.

I quickly opened my eyes. It was that vision again...who was that guy?

" Lusheeee!" I heard a familiar voice call out and saw the pink hair rushing towards me

" What is it Natsu? I was sleeping." I glared at him.

" Well— It looked like you were having a nightmare so..."

" Fine, thanks." I interrupted him

This was very far on how my life was supposed to be. I sneaked out of the estate my parents own trying to find that guy in my dream.

When I heard about guild and nakama at Hargeon from Natsu, I decided to join Fairy Tail and saw a blonde dragon slayer with a scar...only problem is it's on the left part of his face and his build was larger than in my vision.

Since it was a vision then when I meet him he's supposed to look like that. One answer: He's not the one.

I'm Lucy Heartfilia hiding in Magnolia city, Country of Fiore. I use Celestial Spirit magic. That guy will be someone important is the thing my guts is telling me.

So I followed my guts, a few more weeks wouldn't hurt, right?...but who in the world knew those few weeks passed into months plus...frozen in time equals Additional 7 years.

In Tenroujima, I've felt something familiar and my head kept throbbing when I saw Zeref...and The First Master...Mavis Vermillion. _(AN: Yes, she SAW them in my story)_

" I've seen it yet I...It was my fault...The Tenroujima incident." I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear and after what I said, everyone grew quiet.

I felt a hard slap on my cheek given by Gray. " You! You knew yet you hid it from us? Why Lucy? It almost costed everyone's life here?"

" I'm sorry...I-I-I can't tell..." Tears rolled down my face

" That's it. I'm tired of this. We're all tired of this. This was all because of your mess, you JUST have to drag Fairy Tail in it?! We lost the top rank of strongest guild, we lost our guild place, We lost everything! And you selfishly hide the true reason. You don't belong here Lucy. Leave." Erza commanded

" B-B-but..."

" Leave!" Erza screamed

" From now on You are no longer a Fairy Tail Mage. We don't need a weak Mage like you that keeps being helpless and useless, always depending on us, hiding behind us. Tch. I can't believe we almost sacrificed our lives to fight off Phantom Lord for you." Natsu spat.

" Leave. Nobody here needs you."

" Leave!"

" Leave!"

" Weakling!"

"Liar!"

" Don't ever come back !" The guild members kept yelling.

I can't stop it. Tears continuously ran down my eyes. I quickly ran to a nearest place where I cannot be seen and it was Magnolia forest.

I've found a place near a pond and decided to sit there for a while leaning on a tree while crying everything.

**-Sting's PoV-**

I was lazily under the shade of the tree with Lector. After a day's completed Job, Me and Lector sneaked away from the guild and chill.

After all, Master Jiemma would be enraged at what I did and where is the best place to hide ? Magnolia. Where Fairy Tail is...they won't dare to come here and so do I, that's why I'm just here in the forest

When I heard crying with my over-sensitive Dragon slayer hearing. I followed the cries and found myself staring at a blonde Mage that I've met in the games, she was leaning on a tree but I can see faint images? Of people patting her head. One was a blonde with long curly light blonde hair and she's wearing a pink vintage dress, also there was a man with black hair, wearing black clothes with a white Sash-like thing...it looked like the both of them were from the past.

Anyway, they were like comforting a blonde Mage who seemed unaware of what I saw or maybe I'm just hallucinating?

" Yo, Blondie!" I called out.

**- Lucy's PoV-**

Blondie?! I stopped my crying and turned to see who it was, and It was none other than the Light Dragon slayer of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe. _(AN: Btw, she just somehow knows about Sabertooth, they're famously the strongest guild in Fiore after all.)_

" W-W-What are you doing here?" I asked trying to wipe away my tears but his hand caught my wrist and suddenly his body was an inch far from mine. I blushed.

" Chill Blondie. Where's your fairy friends?" He asked his breath touching my ear.

My blush only turned redder. I quickly pushed him away with a sad face...again. Why just the world love to make me remember about them.

"They kicked me out because they thought I was weak." I mumbled as tears ran down my face.

" Tch. Stupid!" He commented

" What? I'm crying here and you call me stupid?! "

" Crying won't do anything Blondie. If I were you I'd train hard so I can shove it into their faces when I'm strong enough to beat them and make them regret that."

I stared at him.

" What?!" He spat

" N-N-Nothing...I just never thought I would hear intelligent advice from you."

" Hey! And here I was thinking to bring you to Sabertooth and train you."

" R-R-Really..?"

He nodded. " In exchange for a kiss." He conditioned

I froze in shock then completely turned red. He seemed to have noticed this because after that he almost said something REALLY personal. It was:

" No way. You're a virg—" I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could spout more inappropriate and embarrassing things.

I blushed but still nodded at his statement.

" I guess you have to learn the hard way, Blondie." he smirked teasingly

I gawked at what he said. It just scream 'Danger!' And ' Pervert' at the same time...it can't be good but...What choice do I have? At least he was still here...he won't leave me too, will he? If he won't then I'll do everything I can so I can beside him always. Wait— What am I think—? Whatever.

" W-What a-am I going to do?" I asked

" You have to give me a kiss in the cheek everyday and if you dare miss a day I'll initiate the kiss and Oh— I don't know...Maybe do a French kiss?

I think by that time my face was crimson red already. Those things were the farthest things that I will expect to do In my life but...As I have said. No choice.

" Fine." I said as I kissed his cheek suddenly.

I thought I saw a faint tint of pink in his cheeks as he quickly looked away muttering.

" Tch. Blondie, that was a foul."

I giggled. Maybe He wouldn't be like THEM.

**Fairy Tail**

The guild wasn't merry like usual. Natsu stopped fighting with Gray, Juvia doesn't stalk him anymore, Levy isn't her usual bubbly self, Cana doesn't drink booze and it was obvious something is wrong with the guild. They can't point it but something was missing. No one other than Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Carla knew who was missing.

**- Levy's PoV-**

How dare they? Lu-chan has always been there for them and they repay her by doing THIS?! " Forgetting someone whom you hurt forgetting is the worst!" Levy unconsciously screamed. Everyone was shocked, Levy was a nice girl but now she was scary as hell.

" What are you talking about Levy?" Erza asked

" Lu-chan...Lu-chan left! You kicked her out of the Team for Lisanna. Lu-chan doesn't deserve this. Lu-chan...was the one missing all along yet nobody noticed!"

" N-N-Natsu...I didn't do anything. Lucy hated us that's why she left." Lisanna cried in fakery earning their pity.

" That's not true!" She loved us. She loved Fairy Tail. Lucy-san hated you, Lisanna...not the guild but when you kicked her out like Trash. She was hurt deeply and now she's...all gone." Wendy cried

" Lucy...that's right. Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed when he remembered

" She was my nakama yet I hurt her." Natsu sadly said

" That's right Flame-brain! She left because of you!" Gray yelled

" Speak for yourself Ice pants." Natsu replied however this time a fight did not erupt between the two because both were thinking of the sins they committed to Lucy.

" I've hurt my Nakama...I've hurt Lucy. From now on I promise not to eat anymore cakes!" Erza promised to herself

Suddenly, The guild quieted down as they remembered "her"

* * *

So...was it good? Was it bad? Oh my gosh I'm hyperventilating.

I'm such an easily nervous type of person. Well hope you liked it. Feel free to say your opinions in the reviews or just PM me. :))

Anyway, thanks for reading.


	2. Hello&Goodbyes

Hello Minna-san! :)

Actually, This chapter is originally without the *cough*_ kiss *cough*scene_ *cough* but since **Kitsune**-**Dark-Knight**~san suggested and I thought without that part, the chapter's kinda not good. So I put it there.

Thank you for the suggestion!

Okay, enough of My blabbering and I present you the second chapter.

* * *

**Hello&Goodbyes**

**Chapter 2**

" Sting!"

" Long time no see!"

" Welcome back, where were you?"

The guild members yelled happily as they caught sight of the blonde dragon slayer, revering him like a hero so no shock there even if he bursts in the guild with no respect...at all, but what shocked the people was the hooded person he was pulling in.

Even though, she is wearing a cloak, it was obviously known she is a girl with her frail hand held by Sting

" You're so slow, Blondie!" Sting teased, only to be kicked by the girl on his shin which made him skip to the Master's office.

"Sting-sama!" The fan girls ran up to him in worry about his shin

" How dare you?!" The girls spat

Lucy didn't know why but she felt burning rage inside of her when she saw that those girls were touching HER Sting.

_' What the? That's not true...What am I thinking?' _She thought before entering the office, she turned her heels and pulled Sting with her. Effortlessly winning the tug-of-Sting against 10 skilled female mages while glaring at them sending chills up their spine.

" Sting, I thought I told you not to bring your girls here?" the Master demanded. " Leav—" the Master's anger stopped when he felt a strong magical presence in the room.

" Who are you?" He interrogated

" Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Former fairy but if you're wondering if I'm fit to be here. Well— I am. I don't know what you all have gone through but I can confidently say that out of everyone here, I'm the one who holds the deepest grudge on Fairy Tail...and I swear I WILL CRUSH THEM. Other than that I'm a normal celestial Mage that collected 10 Gold keys and 6 silver keys."

Master Jiemma smirked " I like the way you think, kid. Sting!"

" Yes?" Sting replied

" You train her and when you're done training. She'll be part of Team "Twin Dragons of Sabertooth" and join the top mages of our guild who will be competing in the Grand Magic Games."

" M-M-Me? But...I still don't know anything! I've been frozen in Tenroujima for 7 years." Lucy stuttered

" Yes. You, Lucy Heartfilia, are from now on part of Sabertooth. I can sense a great latent strong magical power from you. I expect after you come back you are strong enough to fulfill your goals, kid." The Master said

" H-H-Hai. Old Man!" Lucy grinned.

**-Lucy's PoV-**

" Hi, My Name is Yukino Aguria. I just joined a month earlier. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage, how about you? Oh I'm so excited to finally see that stupid person find someone who can knock some sense into him. Oh yeah...What's your name?" She bombarded me with questions.

" Um...I-I-I'm..."

" Jeez Yukino! Of all the things to be calling me in front of her? It's a stupid person?" Sting interrupted which he planned to create a way for me to escape her interrogations.

" Oh sorry...you didn't deserve that word."

Sting nodded.

Yukino continued " It was too good for you, how about Idiot? It fits."

Everyone laughed.

" You got owned by a girl, Sting." Orga said

" I didn't."

" Yes you did." Rogue decided to join in.

" Didn't."

" Did."

" Didn't!"

I suddenly sank back to my thoughts while they were fighting.

Anyway, It's so awesome! The Sabertooth mark, I kept on glancing on my right hand where it is, when it was stamped, from the color white which is supposed to be turned to Black and Gold for some unknown reason. Maybe a sign? Never mind. I'm sooo excited though I can't show it since I am supposed to be the mysterious person wearing a cloak who Sting dragged in the guild out of nowhere.

" A strawberry milkshake." I heard Sting order to the person in the bar finally he was sitting down.

" No way. The Great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth actually likes Strawberry Milkshake?!" I giggled which was replied to by a light smack on the head by Sting.

" This is not for me Idiot. It's yours. You were just lucky I had a lot of money with me today..." He said, slightly embarrassed cause he was acting like a tsundere who was looking away from me.

But he was so cute~!

" Let's go Blondie!" Sting said

" N-N-Now?"

" No shit Sherlock."

" B-B-But..." I stuttered

He suddenly lifted my chin with his hand so now I was looking straight in his eyes

" I thought you're going to get stronger? And make them pay." Sting whispered

" I-I-I am..." I said not daring to stare into his eyes.

He noticed it and smirked. Which was a bad sign for me, It just means he's up to something.

" Say...I think you forgot something this morning..."

" W-W-What? I don't remember anything that I was supposed to do."

" Really? Then shall I make you remember?" He said leaning in closer

I blushed bright red. Then it popped into my mind. _' Of all things to forget...It was THAT thing! Uh-oh, I'm in deep shit right now...'_

He went closer. My heart beat is beating rapidly like it's going to pop out of my chest...I closed my eyes tightly and after a second, I felt warm lips on mine...tempting me to kiss back but before I could do that. He suddenly pulled away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

**-Sting's PoV-**

I suddenly pulled away.

What the hell?! I'm Sting Eucliffe, One of the strongest Mage of Sabertooth and to be worked up like that is just...

Ugh. Annoying Blondie...why do you have to be so damn cute?

I looked at her, She was blushing tomato red and was frozen in shock.

" Don't worry Blondie. We'll be doing that Everyday in training." I smirked at her while I teased her.

Luckily, she wasn't too frozen that she didn't hear my comment.

" Idiot!" She pouted as he walked in front of me to wherever we are going to train.

The whole Sabertooth guild were either squealing, confused, glaring Or just happy for a future couple but all of them are wondering who is that girl and what might happen if Minerva finds out about this, since Sting isn't supposed to bring his girls in the guild.

**- Lucy's PoV-**

I can't believe it! Sting actually dragged me up a mountain and as soon as we're on top and set the camp. He ordered me to carry a boulder down the mountain and up again for 100 times.

After that, he threw random boulders at me telling me it was to Improve my agility, What the Heck?

And...He made me sleep under a freaking waterfall. A WATERFALL for crying out loud. He was so Ruthless! T.T

And I'm going to experience for— Who knows how long?

Oh yeah, don't forget the deal they did that stated she would kiss him in the cheek everyday or else... -.-'

_Heeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeee!_

**- Somehow After I made it through all those hardships and still in one piece-**

" C-C-Can we go to Fairy Tail first?" The blonde female asked

" Whatever." Sting said non-chalantly.

" Fairy Tail... This is my last goodbye." Lucy sadly whispered

**Fairy Tail**

" Let's go on a mission Lucy..." Natsu unconsciously said as soon as he did The whole guild grew quiet and a mourning aura was present in the guild.

He really wished for time to reset so he could take back his word and get Lucy back to Fairy Tail.

" Natsu, how about we go on a mission?" Lisanna suggested

" Alright!" He yelled.

As soon as they were about to leave. The guild doors slammed open but the people who did it was still not seen. Footprints can be heard with mild chatting growing nearer and nearer, they're coming to the guild.

" Hey, That scent?" Natsu sniffed harder for the familiar scent

" It's..." Gajeel's eyes widened when he guessed who the scent was supposed to belong to.

" Lucy-san!" Wendy gasped which caused the guild to freeze and stare intently at the door.

A blonde dragon slayer entered. None other than Sting Eucliffe, one of the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth.

" Move Over! We don't have time to deal with you." Natsu yelled

" So do I but I'm just escorting someone so shut it." Sting replied definitely annoyed and if it weren't for the precious girl beside him, he would have fought with him now.

The whole guild was shocked when they saw a hooded girl beside Sting and wondered who she was but...

" ...Lu...cy?" Wendy whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

" Lucy?" Everyone yelled but the girl just ignored it and was pulled towards Mira by Sting.

Sting could feel her hands shaking, she was about to cry so he took the lead.

"Is your Master here?" He asked

Mira nodded. " Upstairs in his office."

They continued on their tracks without stopping while Sting clenched Lucy's hand gently.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

" Come in."

Both of them entered and Lucy removed her hood. Showing a smiling girl who was crying at the same time

" Master..." she sniffed as she ran to hug the master who was taken aback

" Lucy... waaaaaaaaah!" The Master cried babyish

After a while of crying. Lucy broke the silence " Master, I...am just visiting. Since what happened, since they...kicked me out. I joined another guild and trained to become stronger...b-b-but no matter what happens...Fairy tail is...Fairy Tail is Family. I've trained hard already and we just visited. Next time we'll see is on the GmG master...please tell my farewell to everyone..."

Master wiped his tears._ " There are 3 conditions for anyone who leaves Fairy Tail..!_

Listen Well..

**One** _- you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy tail to others for as long as you live!_

**Two** - _You must not have unauthorized contact with past clients or profit personally from them_

**Three** - _Even if we walk different paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignificant!You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live!_

_Begin the Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony_!" The both of us were crying really hard.

I wiped my tears and put in my cloak once again.

" Even if i cant see you, even if we are separated far apart...I'll always be watching over you. Sayonara...Fairy Tail." Once outside of the guild I whispered as I raised my hand to do the Fairy tail hand gesture while walking towards my new path.

_I will never forget you._

Finally I let go of my tears that I have hidden. Sting pulled me tightly against his chest.

" Cry!" He ordered but I knew he was trying to comfort me.

I did as he told and stopped no tears. This was the last time I'm going to cry for Fairy Tail.

Sayonara...

* * *

I almost cried at that part. Both times, in the Fantasia arc and when I was writing this.

**Hiro Mashima is such a genius for being able to think of such remarkable things.**

Actually, I don't know if I did better or not. But hopefully I did.

Anyway, thanks for those people who had reviewed, followed and marked this story as one of their favorites. It really made my day and inspired me to do my best at My Exams. :))

I soooo Love you guys. Thanks a lot. :D

~Vea-chan out. :)


	3. Mystery

Hi Guys!

Here's the 3rd Chapter. Hope you like it :3

Anyway, I'm not sure but...should I upload the 4th Chapter later or some other day?

Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.** Not one bit T.T **Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Mystery**

**Chapter 3**

**-Yukino's PoV-**

I sighed " Why is it so boring today? "

" then I'll make it more exciting." A familiar voice said

_That can't be...uh-oh. Too late._

Orga finally got to the stage and threw away the Mage that was performing...poor him.

He took a deep breath in front of the mic which magically appeared out of nowhere

" Oh no you don't!"

"Open the gate of the fish, Pisces."

"Shadow Dragon's roar!"

"Memory Make: Freezing sword Black of Lightning"

A large explosion was heard and when everyone opened their eyes, Orga was burned on the floor.

Everyone sighed. At least their ears were safe...

" Kyaaaah!" They heard a scream and as they looked at the source. They saw their stray attacks were flying around the guild towards the guild doors which were opening.

" Hey Gu—"

**- Sting's PoV-**

" Hey Sting..." Lucy said nervously while leaning on my arm wearing clothes that looked like she was a half angel and demon which fit her image

" Hn?"

" ...what if they don't like me?" She nervously asked

I rubbed her head " Chill, Blondie. They'll like you and I'm sure of it."

" I told you not to call me that! You annoying Stingy bee!" She yelled pouting at me

I chuckled " Sure..."

" Stingy bee!" She screeched

Oh, we've finally reached Sabertooth.

" Hey Gu—" I was about to greet when I saw a shooting ball of magic flying towards us.

" Holy Ray!" I casted a spell without a second thought which deflected the magic that was going towards us and made it explode. Well— What was I supposed to do? It could have hurt her.

Everyone gaped at the scene. It took a while before they registered what happened. It was a really fast move even for a dragon slayer. It had only proved that he had improved a lot. The just-passed scene had shocked them but they were even more shocked to see that he was protective over a girl with blonde curls, short crimson dress and leggings with short boots. She had a skull necklace and an intricate rose pin on her head she looked like the daughter of a goddess and a demon.

So beautiful in appearance. They were all taken in aghast.

" Jeez..people are so reckless nowadays! You alright Mist?" Sting asked looking at the beautiful girl behind him

" Of course. Thanks. Even though you shouldn't have done that."

" Yeah? And then you'll turn back into—" the girl glared at Sting and at the same time a rock flew towards him and hit him hard.

" Ouch. Annoying Blondie! Alright, alright...Keep my mouth closed. I get it." He said rubbing his head.

_'They are so cute. But who is the girl?_' Is what the whole guild is thinking right now or maybe it was most people in the guild were thinking. There are some jealous fan girls who were giving the hooded girl death glares.

_For example:_

" Who are you and what are you doing here?" Minerva glared at the girl with Sting. Though, Minerva has another reason than the jealous fangirls of the cocky White dragon slayer.

" Me?" The girl pointed to herself confused. " I'm Mist. Well you can call me Mist but that's not my real name and What Am I doing here? Oh yeah, As I remember, I had been part of this guild since months ago but Stingy bee here dragged me off to train yadda yadda yadda and I'm here." The girl answered lazily

_' Is she trying to get herself killed? To talk against the Young Miss.'_ The guild members sweat dropped.

" You!" Minerva pointed at her.

Most of the mages were shaking in fear.

" You are now officially my best friend!" Minerva squealed happily. The people watching jaw dropped. This was...far from expectations.

" ...Ah! You. I know you. You're the one that knock sense to Sting every time he does something stupid which is Always!" Yukino sat up from her chair then went towards the girl and hugged her.

" Hey. That was rude, you know!" Sting yelled

Orga stared at Sting and Mist long then suddenly tears fell from his face comically

" Hey Dude, don't go crying on me out of nowhere." Sting yelled "What's your problem?"

"...S-S-Sting. He ACTUALLY Knows the word Rude. It must be because you drilled it into the small brain of his."

Sting's vein popped out " ...Guys!"

**- -****_ Please standby for a few moments while a ruckus is taking place in Sabertooth guild- -_**

" So...Lucy...Did "something memorable" happened to Sting and you while training?" Minerva teased

I thought hard. " Hm...if by something memorable, you mean— a situation where it was really memorable, with intense feelings and actions, something you would remember every time?" I asked

" Yes! yes! yes! So did something happen?" Minerva asked agitated

" Yeah...And whenI remember, it makes my skin crawl and makes me want to hunt that annoying Mage down! " A dark aura suddenly formed around me.

" Uh...Lucy?" Minerva asked nervously

" Yes?"

" What happened?"

" well let's see...

**Flashback**

_A year already passed. My strength, skills and Magic had highly improved, In my personal opinion, I am at Erza's strength by now._

_Sting and I were supposed to go back today to the guild but he said we'll take a mission as a detour first and so...here we are walking in the middle of a forest._

_We were tasked to take out a dark guild near a particular town. We were walking silently when I've heard a footstep like the person was hiding up a tree all thanks to my enhanced hearing._

_We looked at each other and nodded to do as planned._

_" Go Blondie!" Sting said_

_I summoned a new and improved Loke who took care of it...I think._

_Anyway..." Don't call me that you annoying Stingy bee!" I yelled_

_" As if. Blondie! Blondie! Blondie!"_

_I felt a vein snap. " Stuuuuupiiiiiiiiid Sti—" The enemy laughed creepily which interrupted our fight. I looked at Loke and he was exhausted._

_" Are you okay?"_

_Loke nodded. " while both of you were whining there, I've found out he was the guild master. He's not physically strong but...there's something else...that I can't point out. I think exhaustion is the result for me because I'm a spirit, if I were a human then...be careful Lucy. I'll go back first." Loke stated as he disappeared into thin air._

_I looked at Sting. " Want to use Unison raid with my celestial light magic?" _(AN: New)

_" White Dragon's roar!" He suddenly attacked towards me_

_" S-S-Sting...what the heck?" I merely dodged that one since it was a surprise attack_

_" Lu...cy...leave. I can't control myself...die!" He suddenly lunged at me. He was like talking with a dual personality. Like he was being...controlled!_

_I looked at the enemy, he was holding a creepy wand which I'm guessing the thing that controls Sting._

_I was about to lunge at him when Sting caught my arms from behind and held them roughly. I winced in pain._

_" ..Sting? Sting?!" I called out but he was taken over by that enemy jerk._

_" Uh. Uh. Uh. Girlie. I can see all your emotions, Control, flip, Intensify and do whatever I want with it. I can for example Turn your feelings of love into pure rage towards your partner and kill him." He laughed evilly_

_He didn't do it. He didn't control me instead he let me be, choose what I want...to fight him or run? He was enjoying my misery. It had been a rush-and-dodge kind of battle. I was dodging all of his attacks and I thank my stamina at Sting's deadly mountain-boulder training, you can guess what he made me do._

_" Deliver the final blow!" The enemy ordered_

_Both of us were heavily wounded and he was really exhausted. A little but more and both of us would have fainted. I unfortunately received a broken leg in the process._

_" Sting! ...Please. Remember. You Stupid, Annoying, dumb, Perverted, Noisy Stingy Bee! Snap out of it" I yelled which faintly got through him_

_He was planning to stab himself with something._

_No...please...Not again. Don't leave me...Sting..._

_Tears rolled down my face " Sting...Don't." Was my final yell before everything in my vision blackened._

**- - - 3rd Person's PoV- - -**

_(AN: Yeah..in a flashback. That's how cool I am, not boasting or anything ;))_

_A black aura surrounded Lucy. Her eyes had changed into bloody red color. Suddenly there was a tremendous amount of magical energy coming from her and it was quite fearsome. Lucy walked towards the man who controlled Sting_

_" Lucy, No! Run." Sting yelled_

_" No...I won't...People who leaves their comrades are scum! Didn't you say that? So don't you dare leave me too..." She cried when a large dark condensed ball appeared around her and the Enemy._

_When The spell stopped, he was shocked at what he saw. The area surrounded by the spell earlier...everything was dead. The enemy was nowhere to be found and Lucy fell unconscious._

**end flashback**

**-Lucy's PoV-**

I stopped my story on the part My vision blackened and left out the rest. That was a secret no one must know.

And after that I learned some parts of the truth...My parents weren't Layla and Jude Heartfilia. It was quite blurry in my memory but My Parents were very strong mages. I kept remembering my time with my dad before...I was in a large castle and...Uh, shucks. Migraine.

I was about to fall over when Sting caught her.

" You okay?" He asked

I nodded. " Thanks."

Zeref...he was there, It's like we're somehow related in ways I can't explain. Sting had told me what he saw that time and I remember it...a little blurry though but that can't be. My Parents are Jude and Layla Heartfilia, right? How did these all happen?!

Anyway the fact is, it made my magic soar a lot higher and gave me my newest magic..._**Future Change**_.

* * *

Anyway, the name "Mist" isn't mine so Let's give credit to the person who did.

The name Mist or Misterio is from **Shadow in Midnight**-san from his StiCy fanfic **The Truth of Nakama**. Try it, it's good!

**#ImmaVea-chan. :)**


	4. New Family

Hey Everybody! :))

Yay! It's already summer vacation And that means _faster updates_! Though...I just don't know when to update.

_Mind telling me when you like me to update?_

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**New Family**

**Chapter 4**

I can see what will happen yet I turn a blind eye to it. I can change everything to how I want it but I just let it go. I have the power to do anything however, I ignore it.

I don't wish to use it for it will disrupt the balance of the world. My very existence is a threat to it and The world is better off with me being dead. For me everything is a curse and I would have not thought twice of killing myself but...

" Mist! Let's go on a job after the Master call us, alright?" Sting grinned at me.

...that's right, If I died, he would probably be sad...and grow stupider each day. I giggled at the thought.

" Blondie... I know I'm irresistible but imagining me in your head while giggling is a bit creepy."

I glared at him, my eyes flashed red then the next thing that happened is a boulder from nowhere fell on top of Sting.

" Baka!"

Rufus stood on top of the boulder while Orga sat on it.

" Heavy..." Sting winced below

" Hm...That face will be recorded in my memory." Rufus said

" It's quite comfy here." Orga commented

"Get off!" Sting yelled while standing up, cracking the boulder in the process.

Yukino, Rogue and Minerva laughed.

" Anyway, where does those rocks come from Mist?" Yukino asked

" uh..."

" I know. You must be an Earth Mage, right?" Minerva guessed

" Uh...I'm not..."

" Sting, Mist, Rouge, Yukino, Rufus, Orga and Minerva-sama, Master Jiemma is calling for you in his throne room" Dobengal yelled from the third floor _(AN: Yeah...I made a third floor)_

**Throne room**

The room didn't change since the last time I went in here. Still feeling creepy as always.

Currently we, 7 are bowing respectfully in front of Master who is sitting in his throne.

" Lucy." He said

" Father we don't have someone called—" Minerva was about to interrupt when The Master silenced her.

" I see. You are all still ignorant of the truth." He chuckled throatily

" Master, What do you mean?" Rogue asked

The Master looked at me. I nodded. Our interaction did not go unnoticed by my guild mates so they were all curious now. But they did not dare say anything in front of the Master.

" Anyway, I have decided since the Grand Magic Games is nearing we will once again take the title as the Strongest guild in Fiore. The members that will be participating will be: Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus and Orga. Mist will be your reserve member. While My daughter, Minerva is going to take my place as the guild master starting now till the second day of the Grand Magic Games."

An explosion of " Whaaaaaaat?!" was all we could say in shock.

" B-B-But Father...Why would I? Where would you go?" Minerva asked

" I'm going somewhere important and that's all you need to know, understood?" he glared

" H-H-Hai." We all stuttered and Minerva sighed in defeat.

When we were about to leave and open the door to the hallway, the most unexpected thing happened. The other mages who were probably eavesdropping fell on the floor, face flat.

" W-W-We aren't—" they tried to defend themselves but too late.

Minerva had glared at them while releasing a dark aura. She was really scary...

" Listen all of you... If by the time we are gone for training and the Grand Magic games, and I hear something bad about Sabertooth. As the temporary guild master, I will personally drag you to hell, Get it?!"

I sighed. Like Father, like daughter.

" Y-Y-Yes M-M-Master Minerva." They all shaked in fear.

Minerva turned around from them and faced us stretching her limbs " Now that's done. Let's go training and know each other more Mist-chan!" She happily said

" Wait. Training? Me and Mist just got home from that AND we're going to a mission!" Sting whined.

Minerva didn't look at him and instead a flying magic orb attacked him in the gut which made Sting fall to the ground unconscious.

Rogue sighed " ...I'll carry him"

" So Mist-chan, let's go?" She said back to her happy mode.

I sweat dropped " Sure..."

**- Somewhere out there while training-**

" Alright, even if we all know everyone. We still have to introduce ourselves completely." Minerva ordered

" Then I'll take this chance to introduce myself to milady." The Long blonde haired Mage wearing a red outfit usually worn by nobles in the past.

" My Name is Rufus Lohr. I use one of the lost magics, Memory-make. It lets me copy, forget, remix the Magics I have memorized."

Next was a spiky green haired man with a large built " Yo. The Name's Orga Nanagear. Lightning God Slayer, shoots out dangerous black lightning everywhere." He sang which made my ears bleed. I think he's into hard rock? Anyway he sings with an off-pitch voice which one should be wary of, more than his magic.

Everyone was covering their ears " Someone stop him!"

" What? Can't hear you...My ears are bleeding."

" Stop him!"

Then suddenly is it just me or the air got colder and maybe I'm just imagining but...D-D-Did O-O-Orga just d-d-disappear?

" Alright, Now that's over. I'll introduce myself to my cute Mist-chan. I'm Minerva. Surname is private information and so is Magic but I can tell you that I can see you wherever you are, I can change my surroundings and modify it's property." She smiled at me.

" Well as you already know...or not. I'm Yukino Aguria and I use celestial spirit magic. It's pretty rare so I'm proud of it. I have Pisces and Libra and some silver keys. And...Well it's a secret but, I have the rumored thirteenth key Ophiuchus, the serpent." She said

My eyes widened with the newfound knowledge. I have the 10 golden keys of the zodiac. She has the remaining two..I suddenly had a vision that if the 12 keys come together the world might be destroyed.

Calm down Lucy! It's not going to happen it's just a simple warning that's all. Plus, Yukino-chan has the two so it's impossible that it will happen.

Trying to calm down I decided to listen to the next person.

" I'm Rogue Cheney, A shadow dragon slayer. Well you know the rest and My exceed is Frosch. My Dragon parent was Skiadrum" The man who looked like an emo said but I think he's really kind.

I suddenly felt nervous. If It was my turn...What would happen scares me. What if they decided to hurt or leave me like Fairy Tail...I don't want to be alone. It hurts to be alone.

I felt someone grip my hand, comforting me. I looked up and saw a smiling Sting.

" Calm down. A true Mage never breaks his promises besides I'm always here beside you." He said " Like now...I don't know why I have to do this, given you already knew me for months. Anyway, I'm the Great Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon slayer of Sabertooth. My partner and bestfriend is my exceed Lector while my teammate is Rogue, Frosch and Lector. Weissologia was my Dragon parent"

" Now, It's Mist-chan's turn!" Minerva squealed

I nervously stood while looking at Sting's supportive look.

" I'm sorry." I sobbed

" W-W-Why are you crying?" They asked confused

" Misterio is only my alias. My real name is...Lucy Heartfilia. I was a Fairy Tail Mage but they kicked me out then Sting had found and taken care of me. I use Celestial Spirit Magic with 10 gold keys and some silver keys too but...my true power lies on a lost magic: Future change."

They blinked in shock. Oh no...Maybe they now hate me when They knew I'm a former fairy tail member or maybe they think my magic is weird? Did I do the wrong thing?

" That..." Rufus said in a tone that shouts unbelievable

" ...is so cool!" Orga continued

" yeah! Two kinds of magic." Yukino cheered

" yeah. But they kicked you out?" Minerva said getting angry.

" Well..It was my fault, I didn't tell them what I knew but that time...my visions were so blurry I can't see anything clearly. Then it somehow caused to physical fights and blaming me as the cause why other people call Fairy Tail weak." I sadly said

When I looked up, I saw almost all of them were crying.

" L-L-Lucy-chan!" Yukino and Minerva sobbed

" I swear if we saw those fairies we would definitely avenge you!" Orga said strongly even though there were tears in his eyes.

Rufus lowered his hat " The clouds are crying." He stated, a poem line? While I heard sniffling from him.

Don't tell me...He's crying?!

" Dude you already got a mask! What's the use of covering your face using your hat?" I blurted out.

" It is certainly sad to be the only star in the sky despite of having billions of them" he continued his dramatic declamation.

" Hah? I didn't understand anything at all what you are talking about." I muttered

Rogue came near me while holding his exceed which I just saw today. Frosch was it?

" H-H-Here Lucy-san." The exceed wearing a frog costume gave me flowers. I can see that he was crying too.

Oh my gosh if this continues I think I'm also gonna cry. I felt a hand pull me and I bumped into a something comfortable.

" If I learned something from our training before, it's that you feel so weak when you are seen crying right, Blondie?"

I playfully punched him in the chest where I was previously leaning at. " Don't call me Blondie. Idiot!" I cried

" Yeah but I'm your Idiot" he replied in a soothing tone

And due to that day being unexpectedly a wasted for all of us. Our training has been postponed to the next day but who cares? That day had been a special day where we became Nakama and not just simple guild mates. We were all going to work hard, I will not bring Sabertooth down because It had been my new family.

* * *

You know, I have a _chronic illness._ It's one of the illness a person like me and you never wants to have. Do you wanna know what it's called?

It's called _Writer's block._

So please **Suggest** or **Review** and give me more ideas on what you want to happen in the story Or my brain cells might die (temporarily)

Okay, that's a wrap. Vea-chan out. :) and see you soon again. :D


	5. Meanwhile

Hello!

Back Early, ey?

Well— I told you. I'll be faster in updating as long as the Internet cooperates, that is.

This is supposed to be an extra but...It's a chapter and part of the story nonetheless, so I just put it up as Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Chapter 5**

Months had already passed since Lucy left. The Guild members were acting like it never happened, like she never joined but Makarov knew that they were just hiding the sadness deep in their hearts.

Well this was better than the time he found out what really happened and they were aware of what they have done to Lucy.

**-Flashback-**

Makarov doesn't know how it is in the other guilds. He didn't know if they were Normal and Fairy Tail is just over energetic or Others are just less energetic than a normal guild like Fairy Tail. He didn't have to actually know about those stuff though.

From what he was seeing it definitely meant one thing: There is something wrong. Natsu and Gray doesn't fight anymore, Erza neither glared at people nor ate cakes, Juvia stopped stalking Gray, Cana doesn't drink anymore, Mirajane isn't her kind usual self and instead she was at her Siri form, Levy doesn't read anymore saying it always reminds her of Lucy and a lot more weird differences.

Makarov had it. " Listen up you Brats! I didn't know what you did other than kicking Lucy out but I'm sure she would hate to see all of you like this." he yelled

" Lucy...Heartfilia?" A sweet familiar voice had asked

**- end flashback-**

That was also the time their First Master, Mavis Vermillion had appeared and scared the hell out of them too.

" Master Mavis." Makarov decided to ask

" Hm?" She replied while she happily stuffed her mouth with tones of delicious sweets.

" When you first appeared in front of us in the guild, why did you ask about...her?" Makarov asked while leaving out the name knowing it would bring sadness to everyone who will hear it.

The First Master choked on her current desert, a cake

" Are you alright?" He asked

" Yes, sorry for worrying you. As for your question...That girl, Lucy Heartfilia, is a very Important person. In her blood dwells good and evil and whatever she chooses will be the future of the world." She turned serious at that statement

" Have you known her, Master Mavis?"

" You could and could not say that I have known her but I did regret not letting her know the truth."

" truth?"

" Oh yeah that's right. When I was traveling in the human world before coming here. I've heard of a tournament that guilds participate in to rank their strength. The price money is 30 000 000 Jewels." The first master suggested trying to distract the third master which apparently worked because now he was calling for a guild meeting.

' _I'm sorry everyone but if you knew about this then you would have been sucked in the dangerous problem_' she thought

He explained what he had learned to the others, the people who received the information had cheered determination to win is evident on their faces.

" Okay, the members of Fairy Tail team A are Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Lisanna."

" I'm getting fired up!"

" I'll freeze the hell out of them"

" Fairy Tail must win."

" I-I-I'll do my best!"

' _I must win. I'll prove to everyone who don't believe in me that Lucy deserves to be kicked out for me. She humiliates Fairy Tail after all and she's just a mere replacement._' A certain take over mage thought dimly

" For the Team B members are Gajeel. Juvia, Cana, Mira and Laxus."

" Mwahaha. I'll beat more asses than flame brain."

" Gray-sama!"

" haha...Co~ol" Cana hiccuped from her drinking.

" Yay!" Mira cheered casually

" Tch. Whatever, gramps." Laxus commented

" Alright Let's win that thing and get the 30 mill— I mean get back the honor of our guild!"

" Let's star training guys!"

" Yeah!" Everyone yelled in unison

* * *

So that's that. I'll be updating again at **Sunday. First thing in the Morning, **probably...more or less cause I'll be traveling that time.

( Oh yeah, The time there is based on my time here in the Philippines. :))

And Of course, I had already converted it. It's approximately **3:30pm Sat on PST** while it's **7:30am Sun, here **in my country. :)

Don't forget to review!

**#Peace and out =)**


	6. Training

Hello. See told you so? I'm baaaaack.

I would like to thank the people who had Favorited, Reviewed and Followed this story. You made my dead brain spit out **wonderful **ideas!

Oh, I like to thank the other people who also published their own StiCy stories. **You rock my world!** Thank you so much for re-igniting my love of Fairy Tail StiCy back when I'm in the midst of _almost_ liking VK YuMe better.

* * *

**Training**

**Chapter 6**

" Good Morning!"

" Morning." Everyone greeted as they left their tents. Oh yeah, thanks to what happened yesterday they treat me like I'm their little sister. I pouted. They just love babying me.

" Everyone gather up. Minerva said so." Rufus said

They all nodded. Then sat around the remains of the bonfire. Lucy sat beside Sting then gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused the White dragon slayer to blush faintly.

Everyone who saw that certain scene gaped at them. It wasn't everyday a guy gets a free kiss on the cheek.

" Be thankful Minerva-sama had not seen that or else you're dead Sting. Anyway, what was that for Lucy?" Yukino asked

"uh..Sorry it just became a habit when I was training with Sting." She replied

' _What the hell were you two doing there?!'_ They all thought while they all had nosebleeds at their imaginations and they're down for a while..

Only Sting and Lucy were left ...with their consciousness, unlike the three

" Not so nervous about them not liking you anymore?" He teased

Lucy leaned her head on Sting's shoulder. She nodded. "Thank you Sting." She smiled

Her smile made Sting's heart beat fast and a faint blush was evident on his cheeks.

" D-D-Don't come near me." He said pulling his shoulder from under her head but Lucy grabbed his arm.

" Why?" Lucy asked about to cry.

Sting looked away. " Because...if you always stay near me I might like you."

Lucy looked shock at the information she heard then her expression turned into a smile " It's okay. I like Sting too." She hugged him.

Sting now blushed redder on what seemed like a confession.

Lucy continued " It's also okay that the world hates me as long as Sting is beside me"

" Lucy..." Sting cupped her cheek " I..." He was about to say when unfortunately Minerva came.

" Okay. This is the training plan, It's winner vs winner and loser vs loser. First up is singles, then by pairs. First match is Sting versus Rogue.

You two better do your warm-ups while I create a force field in the battle ground." Minerva said

Lucy stared at Sting. " Do you want to win?" She asked

" Of course although The Great Sting Eucliffe doesn't need _those_ to win. Plus, if I depended on your power just to win then it will hurt my pride, you know?" Sting said cocky and arrogant as ever that It makes Lucy want to teach him a lesson but it is typical Sting.

" Sting, Rogue get to your positions." Minerva ordered

Sting stood up and was about to walk towards there when Lucy pulled his vest which made Sting stop in his tracks

" ...Please win" her hand was shaking which means she saw something in her visions again.

Sting had noticed this and gave her a grin. " Then If I win, how about becoming my girlfriend as a prize?" He asked loudly which everyone gaped at hearing .

' _Sting, you bastard!_' Minerva glared

' _Say Yes! Lucy-chan, say yes!_" Yukino cheered

' _Sting, I swear if you hurt our little sis...You're dead._' Rufus and Orga thought while...

" Sting and Lucy sitting on a tree K-I..." Lector and Frosh sang.

Lucy blushed crimson red due to their teasing and Sting's preposition. Sting had always been there for her and he always cared about her. But... " Baka! Sting had been Lucy's and Lucy has been Sting's for a long time now!" Lucy sobbed.

" ...Not a yes or no. That's my cute little sister." Minerva laughed.

'But Nonetheless it made Sting win that dangerous match where For a moment Rogue seemed possessed by...his shadow as Lucy had foreseen

So Sting...mad at the shadow for controlling his friend blew up a crater in the battle zone and damaged the forest surrounding it.' Yukino thought

_( AN: Yup. That was just a lousy excuse for me not to right that part cause I'm ReALLY tired writing Action scenes which I suck at. Sorry ;p)_

"Next Match is Yukino vs Orga "

" Eeeeeh? Me?" Yukino gaped

" It's okay Yukino-chan. Do your best! You too Orga!" Lucy cheered

" Okay, Match Start!"

" Black Lightning Sphere!" Orga casted his spell

" Open the gate of the Heavenly scales, Libra!" She summoned " Libra, invert us." She ordered

Libra nodded and did as she was told causing Orga to miss Yukino.

" Open the gate of the paired fish, Pisces." 2 Yin and Yang large fishes appeared in the sky and began to attack. Orga dodged swiftly causing the fishes to tangle.

" Go back to your original forms." Yukino said. A bright light shone and the next thin we saw was a beautiful woman with black hair and fair skin and her son, a young man with dark skin and wild-looking white hair who wields a trident. Both of them lunged at Orga which turned the battle into a hand to hand combat.

" Something's not right..." Lucy mumbled

" Hm?" Sting heard her mumble thanks to his keen Dragon slayer hearing.

" Yukino won't win like that. I already saw it because I was worried that something might happen. There's...something that I can't point out that she lacks..." Lucy commented as she stared at the match.

Orga was losing the hand to hand combat so he tried to dodge but two against one is really hard.

Lucy looked at Yukino, she was just standing there...behind her spirits. Lucy's eyes widened in realization

" I got it!" She said brightly then her face grew into a dim expression " but...She'll lose."

Sting flicked his finger at Lucy's forehead

" Ouch! Annoying, stupid, Stingy bee. What did I ever do to you?" She yelled

Sting ignored her earlier remark " I thought you hated to see the future?" He asked

" But...it sometimes just pops out and—"

He interrupted her explanation " then, if you hate it. You should keep that mind. eye. closed." He said as he kept poking Lucy's forehead

" Jeez! Fine, fine."

**- Lucy's PoV-**

" Aaaaaah!" I suddenly heard a familiar voice. I knew it. It was like how I had foreseen it. Yukino's spirits were busy blocking Orga's 120mm Black Lightning cannon and Orga took that chance to attack defenseless Yukino with a weak, Fist of the Lightning God Slayer.

But...Even though. I didn't see it in reality because...Sting distracted me...

I smiled at the thought. Sting is really kind despite of his stupidity which gets the best of him...most of the time

" Alright, Our last battle for the day. Rufus vs Lucy." Min-chan or what Minerva said. She really begged me to call her that. Saying it was because She was my self-proclaimed Onee-chan.

" Go Lu-chan!" Min~chan cheered with a low " If you hurt her badly, I'll hunt you down" deathly warning for Rufus.

I froze. Lu-chan...Levy. Carla. Juvia. Wendy. Master...everyone in Fairy Tail. It hurts to be alone, To be said those things I don't deserve. For a long time you all were happy as usual without knowing that you were killing me in the inside. However—

Tears unconsciously rolled down my face.

" Lucy?"

" Are you okay?"

" I'll sing something to make you feel better."

" Shut the hell up Orga. You're not helping."

" I'm okay...just give me 5 minutes." I giggled while wiping my tears away. However...If you didn't do that I wouldn't be able to meet my true Nakama and Family. Especially, Sting and I sweared that when I see you again those who had hurt me, I will make you all regret it ten fold. To fulfill my promise with Sting. Now that I'm stronger I may be able to do that.

" Okay, 5 minutes are done. Start!"

I saw a vision that exact time. I would win this easily if I took it seriously but I mean no harm to a family member.

So I will fight only with the same amount of magic he has. Even if I told them my magic at the first day, they didn't seem to completely understand what it does since I didn't explain and I think the idea of me being an Earth Mage still lingers on his mind.

" Memory Make: A Night of Falling Stars" Rufus hexed. He extended his arms outward releasing light from his body and those lights took form of large beams of lightning that were flying towards me. I looked around no safe area to hide, those beams are too many! Then the answer is...Dodge!

I did an emergency dodge from 2 to 3 seconds I see them in the sky and after a few minutes I'm really exhausted from all those dodging.

" Hm...Impressive as expected of our little one had been able to dodge even one of them in my whole lifetime until now. Tell me, how did you do it?" He asked

" Cool. I never thought that deadly training of throwing boulders at me would save my life. Though...it threatened my life much more than saving it." I said slightly panting from exhaustion

" Then, mind dodging this?" he challenged " Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent fang."

My jaw dropped " Rufus! It's training, not a fight to death! " I complained.

" Okay, it's my turn." I snatched three certain keys from my key holder.

" Open the gate of The Golden Bull, Taurus. The Gate of The Great Crab, Cancer and The Gate of The Scorpion, Scorpio" Through the efforts of my training with Sting I can now effortlessly summon celestial spirits no matter the quantity.

" We are!"

" ~ebi!"

That's Scorpio and Cancer which means...

" Nice—" I've heard the familiar voice which makes my skin crawl and made no hesitation to interrupt his statement which had been heard a hundred times already, No estimations.

" Scorpio, Cancer, Taurus. Please Lend me again your strength!"

My spirits smirked. " Of course."

I readied myself and pulled out my Fleuve d'etoiles. Here we go...

**- Yukino's PoV-**

Jeez! As I thought I'm still no match for them... I sighed sadly.

" It's okay. Yukino-chan was really cool for Frosch and Lector and Rogue and..." Frosch continued if it wasn't for Yukino's giggling.

" Thanks guys but..."

" Everyone had experienced that. So no need to feel bad. I think Yukino was actually pretty strong and cute at the same time." The Shadow dragon slayer who usually is very quiet, commented with a faint blush evident on his face

Yukino blushed " T-T-Thank you."

" Well— not wanting to ruin your lovely moments or any—"

" It wasn't like that!" They defended while stuttering

" Oooh..Rogue and Yukino sitti—" Sting stopped when he remembered what he was doing there for. " Oh anyway, Do you want to know why you lost?" Sting asked Yukino

" Did the mistake I made was too obvious that I'm not totally experienced and such." She stuttered and looking as if she was about to cry

" Nope." He answered which made Yukino stop stuttering " I only knew it because I usually see Lucy fighting with her spirits during training." He continued

" um...what did I do wrong?" She asked

" Look." Sting pointed at the commencing battle between Lucy and Rufus.

Lucy had just summoned three spirits in unison without damaging her health or magic.

" Scorpio, Cancer, Taurus Please lend me your strength!" Lucy said

" Of course." Her spirits replied

Lucy brought out a black rod about 6 inches long.

At the sight of that Yukino had noticed that Sting visibly paled.

" Hey Sting, Are you okay?" She asked

" Huh?...uh-huh. Though, Rufus wouldn't be. That rod is one of the most dangerous things to see Lucy with."

" Lucy-chan? How?"

" You'll see."

Taurus and Cancer attacked at the same time forming a really sharp and thin almost invisible attack if it weren't for the wind accompanying it.

_'Wait no way— They're going to slice a path through that?!'_

Before the attack was going to hit the turbulent fangs. A sandstorm covered the battle ground which made everyone unable to see.

When the sand disappeared nothing was left but Rufus lying on the ground, tied by a whip with jet of flowing water that is compact to the rope part of the whip which is also surrounded by flames holding the whip was Lucy and sitting on top of Rufus .

No way...the..tornados...sliced...no...It stopped. Lucy-chan is really strong and somehow seeing Rufus half-beaten up make her seem scary than how she appears to be.

I sweat dropped. Now I know why Sting is scared of that thing. Speaking of, I looked at Sting beside me he had a smile on while gazing intently at Lucy-chan.

" You see why she won?" He asked

" Uh-huh. Unlike me...Lucy-chan fights head-on with her enemies, fight with her Spirits and they really have a great relationship. I bet Rufus can't use his Forget spell because he can't memorize and forget their strong bonds, also the contract of The Master and spirit. Someday I'm going to train hard so I can get as strong or maybe stronger than her. Maybe I can even summon 10 spirits in one time." I determinedly said

" That's going to take a loooong time." Sting commented

" That's not true Sting. Yukino is—" Rogue tried to defend Yukino

" Oh. I'm not saying Yukino is weak. I'm saying it because the magic she used isn't even at the half of her total power. By the way, Lucy can summon all her spirits at the same time and with the Magic she has, quantity doesn't even matter.

Rogue and I paled at the newfound Information.. " T-T-That..wasn't even half of..."

Sting nodded " Her other Magic, Future change is something someone wouldn't want to mess up with although she refuses to use it. It just appears in visions and dreams, she usually says. "

" Sting, you're awfully smart today." Rogue commented.

" O-O-Of course he is. Sting-kun is the best!" Lector proudly said

" Frosch don't think so." Frosch commented

" Frosch!" Lector argued

" I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult..." Sting said

I giggled. I still maybe weak right now compared to others but if we all train together, I'm sure in no time we can claim Victory once again for Sabertooth in the Grand Magic Games.

...and maybe things might heat up between Lucy-chan and that idiot.

* * *

Neko-chaaaan! Have you watched K project? The anime is so cool. But...unfortunately it was a tragedy. :(

I got one of the touching lines up there from Neko. She's so cute...

• I bet you thought that Lucy would say "Yes" to Sting's preposition, huh?

**Anyway, Tell me what you think and Review. It helps the creative part, you know?**

#See you again on **Sunday Morning**! (My time). _Vea-chan out_


	7. GmG, Day 1

**Hey Everyone!**

Here I am once again :))

Okay, Now I present to you the true Chapter 7.

Sorry if this chapter sucks or maybe it's just my opinion because I had read this multiple times to look for mistakes and I was doing that while my head was throbbing in pain. So sorry for Mistakes!

Anyway,** I don't own Fairy Tail,** not eventhe least and no matter how much I wished it was. **Hiro Mashima owns it.**

* * *

**Grand Magic Games, day 1**

**Chapter 7**

" Welcome to the Grand Magic Games!" A pumpkin head who was called Mato said in the middle of the Domus Flau and began introducing the participants from the 8th place to the first.

'_Yay. Go Sabertooth_!' Lucy thought as she sat beside Minerva wearing a cloak at the Guild's respective area.

" Min-chan, can I—?"

" No you can't." Minerva quickly answered interrupting Lucy.

The blonde Mage sighed in defeat. " but..."

" Lucy...I mean Mist! Surprise is the best strategy. So you must not let them know YOU ARE YOU until the last millisecond, got it?!" Minerva preached

" Y-Yes..." Lucy mumbled but unfortunately Minerva wasn't done yet...

"...Then when they know it's you. You may do what you want and kick all their sorry buts for leaving you and—"

" In the First Place once again is Teeeeeeaaaaaam Sabertooth!" Mato's announcement saved Lucy from her continuous lectures from Minerva.

Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus and Orga proudly walked to the center of the arena and was greeted with loud and enthusiastic 'Sabertooth!' Cheers from the audience.

" And these are the 8 teams that have won Last Night's Sky Labyrinth."

" Eeeeeeeh?!" Lucy yelled

**- Sting's PoV-**

We entered the Arena as roars of cheers had welcomed us. We didn't actually care about their cheers but we had to act like we give a damn. What we're only Interested now is Fairy Tail who were acting like idiots with those from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus.

It didn't need an expert to know we hate Fairy Tail. It was really obvious the way we glare at them with rage for what they have done to Lucy. We will make them pay.

They surprisingly glared back.

" You...!" Natsu shouted " How dare you kill your own Dragon?!"

" What are you saying Natsu-san? It's our destiny as dragon slayers to kill a dragon anyway." I smirked evilly at him. Though that wasn't the source of my rage, at least I can openly show it to him and have a reason when I punch his sorry fire-breathing face.

Rogue tapped my shoulder, a reminder. Whatever.

Before I got back with my team. I whispered " You will see how scary a tiger's wrath is... Natsu...Dragneel"

**- Lucy's PoV-**

I froze as I saw the two fairy tail teams. No, scratch that. I never thought I would ever see Fairy Tail in my entire life again but...Life is harsh sometimes, huh?

Anyway, what did The pumpkin head mean when he said Last Night?

" Hey, Min-chan. What happened last night?" I asked

" Oh that, On Midnight there was a surprise preliminaries. It eliminated 150 teams to the first 8 that reached the goal first. The preliminaries is called the Sky Labyrinth, it was a maze that is floating up the sky and Sabertooth managed to get to the goal in ..um...5 minutes."

" B-B-But...I..."

" Sorry. You were sleeping that time so we didn't bother waking you up." Min-chan said.

I felt my mood go Into a dark, depressed state that was accompanied by a very dark aura surrounding me while I mumble on how a bad little sister I had been for not cheering them in the least that time.

" Uh...Mist. It's okay...we didn't want to disturb ..." Min-chan tried to comfort me but failed

" I'm...a really...really...bad ...Little sister..." I mumbled continuously

**- - - Regular PoV- - -**

As the judges called the name of the winner in the preliminaries, all (other participants especially Fairy Tail) glared at the members of Team Sabertooth. They were standing proudly in the center, coolly to the audience but to Natsu, he noticed the glares he was receiving from that Group.

He and Lisanna have met the two Dragon Slayers in The Crocus street earlier and he just want to beat the hell out of them but...Beating them up means disqualification, he can't do that to his Nakama who has hopes of winning...or not

Though the Sabertooth nembers are looking cool, proud and calm. Natsu noticed that they were flinching. It's like they were aching to do something but thought against it because they need to be there.

Natsu followed where the members were looking only to see the Sabertooth members area with their temporary guild master comforting and hugging a cloaked figure who seemed like crying.

Somehow the cloaked person seemed really familiar.

" You may go to your areas." Mato said and as soon as he said it. The members of Sabertooth disappeared like thin air and appeared beside the cloaked person trying to comfort him (_Natsu doesn't know if it's a girl or guy)_

Everyone gasped at what they saw. Sabertooth was always about power that most people almost forgot that they were humans with hearts too

**- Lucy's PoV-**

" H-H-Hey...Why are you crying?" Sting asked

I sobbed " b-b-because...In the preliminaries you fought...and ...I didn't do anything and..."

" You were crying because of that?" Yukino laughed.

Lucy/Mist nodded.

Sting flicked his fingers to Lucy's forehead. " Blondie, How Many times did I tell you in training NOT TO BE A CRYBABY!" Sting yelled which shocked Lucy.

" B-B-But..."

" Don't worry Lucy. Sting-kun isn't angry, actually Sting-kun is just really worried. He can't stand crying girls especially Lucy." Lector said

" Shut up Lector!" Sting blushed faintly " That wasn't true, It's just I taught you how to talk with your fists and Magic, now use them Stupid Blonde!"

"Hai!"

Just then a hard punch had bonked them in their heads.

" You 5! Stop Dilly-Dallying with my sweet Lu-chan and get back to your seats." Minerva glared

"But Min-chan. I want to fight beside Sting too!" Lucy pursued

'_How will Minerva answer this. She can't let Lucy see her evil side or at least she don't answer Lucy with her evil side...Only us, Yep. Only us' _Rufus thought

" Then wait for one of them to get knocked out so hard that they can't stand then We'll use you as our reserve." She happily said

The other 5 sweat dropped._' She actually doesn't care if we die on the spot just for Lucy...'_

" So stay here with me first okay?"

Lucy nodded

Minerva sent the others a death glare.

" Alright, Alright we're going back."

The first game was hidden, the participants are now hiding and seeking at the same time

Lucy pouted.

" What's with that face?" Minerva asked motherly

" The First day will be boring. Rufus will just target his opponents at the same Time and win first place while Orga will fry his enemy the second the bell signals start."

" How about the other matches? You didn't look into them, right?"

" Hn..." Lucy stared at thin air while in deep thought, her eyes flashed red for a moment the turned back " Don't tell Sting I did this for you. He was bugging me like Orga for a while now. Anyway..." A smile grew on her lips.

" A battle between Fairy Tail team A, Lisanna." She spat her name disgusted. "And Raven Tail who has...a certain goal. She was so weak that a minute still hadn't passed and she's lying on the ground knocked out. Raven Tail didn't even felt the need to cheat."

" Next."

" Hey! I'm not a radio!"

Minerva glared at her.

" Hai."

" Good."

" There was this uneventful battle between Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus...Ren sent a—"

" Next."

' _Yep_._ She's using me like a radio..._' Lucy thought

Suddenly Lucy giggled like a mad person.

" Hey, Mist are you okay? Did I use you as a radio too much?" Minerva said agitated

" No...I'm okay. There will be this really funny battle between Fairy Tail team B's Mystogan and Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis. You have to watch it! Though...Fairy Tail lost in a suspicious way but not dangerous I already saw the reason for that."

" Reason?"

" The person they're looking for is...me."

"Then why not face them?"

" I can't or else something will happen"

Minerva decided not to push further and changed the topic and they continued to chat through the whole first day of the games.

**-Nighttime-**

" Congratulations Rufus! Orga!" The whole Sabertooth guild cheered.

" Thanks." They said in unison

" Let's Celebrate."

" Yeah!" Suddenly the usual strict environment in the guild was no more and everyone were already noisy and rowdy.

" Hey, Mis~t. Drink up." A drunk Orga invited and received a blow from Minerva on the second floor as a reply

" Uh...Thanks." I yelled over the sea of voices

I guess I'll just take a walk, even when I was in Fairy Tail. I refrain from drinking.

I left the guild and went around sightseeing. The night breeze felt refreshingly cold. I tried to think of what I learned when I tried to see Jellal's future, I also found out something

...that I have blood ties to The Dark Mage, Zeref.

The nostalgia that I felt when we met at Tenroujima has probably connections to this but Why do I have connections to Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermillion too.

I sighed. " Open the Gate of the Southern Cross: Crux"

As I grew stronger so did my spirits and now Crux can also gather information other than the Celestial spirit world.

A human with a cross' head who was sleep-floating appeared.

" Crux? Crux. Crux! Crux?! Crux!" I finally waked him up at the last yell.

" Oh, Lucy. What do you need?"

" Um..Tell me what you know about Mavis Vermillion and...Zeref." I reluctantly said

" but Lucy...those people are one of the most dangerous people to ever come across though they are dead or...immortal maybe? They both have titles that would have scared off the whole population."

" Please Crux..." I pleaded

He sighed in defeat then went into a sleeping state to find information or maybe he's really sleeping?

After a few minutes, his snooze bubble popped and he waked up.

" The information about the two of them. They're—"

" Crux." Someone said which interrupted our conversation.

" You. Who are you? Why do you have Lucy's keys?" 3 cloaked persons said in unison but the one who seemed like the leader was the one in the middle. basing in his voice, he must be a guy...though, his voice seemed really familiar.

Crux suddenly disappeared and I assume he went back to the spirit world to hide, leaving me all alone here, Damn you sleepy but wise old Man!

" Who are you?" I spat. Readying my magic in case this turned into a battle

" I believe you are in a position that should be answering us." A female voice said coming from the person on the Leader's right.

" I don't know about that. You better not underestimate a Sabertooth Mage." The female on the right shrugged. " Fine." She suddenly pulled down the hood of their leader. " He's Jellal Fernandez. Now who are you and what are you doing with another mage's spirits?"

I stared at Jellal in disbelief. Luckily, my hood will cover my expressions from being seen.

" What are you saying?" I tried to play innocently.

" We know." The person on Jellal's left interrupted. " Your magic is in sync with Zeref's" She pulled her hood down too. " We mean no harm. My name is Meredy and that." She paused as she pointed to the person beside Jellal " that is Ultear Milkovich. We're the Crime Sorciere."

" Eh?! Meredy! We're supposed to be undercover. Why did you tell her? She's the target! The enemy!" Ultear lectured her. Meredy bowed down while being lectured.

" Hey, Ultear...if you continue this, Meredy is going to cry." Jellal reasoned out

" But!" Ultear was cut-off when I giggled, shocking them...and me. When I noticed they were staring at me because I was unconsciously giggling. I masked by laughter with cough and turned serious.

" Because she did reveal information about you then it's only customary for me to answer your questions." I took a deep breath and sighed. " I, too...don't know the whole truth. However, I know that somehow Zeref and I are related. Well—that's that." I turned away to leave

Unfortunately, they didn't allow it and instead they surprisingly attacked me. I barely dodged the orb that was flying towards me.

" What the hell. I told you what you want, didn't I?"

" You still haven't answered why you have Lucy's keys." Jellal pursued the topic " Fairy Tail said that she left and they were looking for her. Where is she?"

' _they told them I left? Bastards..._' I snorted angrily

I decided to reply Fairy Tail's lie with my own. " Oh. That girl has been killed."

" Who did it?" Jellal demanded.

" Hn...I don't know if I should tell you. After all, you're a temporary member, right Mystogan-kun?" I mocked

" How did you—?" Ultear's eyes widened in shock

" Easy. I know everything." I answered

" Forget about that first Ultear. Lucy-san will surely be avenged by—"

" Fairy Tail..." I mumbled

" What?"

" Fairy Tail...killed her." my answer left them speechless and frozen.

" That's not true! Who are you to tell us that?" Jellal yelled running after me and he pulled of my hood in the process.

" Lucy..."

" Don't...tell...anyone." I sobbed

" But you...You, Erza, Natsu, Wendy and Gray are—" Ultear can't just believe who she saw.

" What they told you isn't the truth." I said as I pulled back my hood.

" Oi. Jellal, I mean—Mystogan— ugh...What are you doing he..." Natsu stopped his yapping when he saw the Sabertooth mark on my cloak

" What have you done with our nakama, Saber?" Erza screamed running behind Natsu and so are the other members of Team Natsu.

" Whoa there! First of all it was them, not me. Second, I was just leaving." I said

" Wait. You're —" A certain take-over Mage said. Just then I sensed something dark coming from Lisanna.

" You b*tch! Why are you still alive?! After all the hard work, I done at making them forget you. You shouldn't have come back. No one needs you." Lisanna pounced on me with a black aura surrounding her. She too, was being controlled by someone else.

What she said...Then what Fairy Tail told me wasn't true..." I can't move from shock, Suddenly I saw Lisanna about to attack me. Is this the end? Will it be? I still haven't thought about anything...

" Mist!" A familiar voice yelled with a tone of worry

That's Right, I still can't leave **HIM.**

**- - - Regular PoV- - - **

Lisanna suddenly attacked Lucy head-on with Dark aura surrounding her while Lucy who was frozen in shock can't move, she just stared at what might be the cause of her end.

" Holy Blast." Sting yelled as he ran to Lucy.

The attack had hit Lisanna and knocked consciousness out of her while her body was heavily wounded and scarred.

" Lisanna-san." Wendy went to heal her no matter her own dislike towards Lisanna

" Mist!" Sting shaked Lucy pulling her back into earth.

" Sting..." Tears flowed down from Lucy's eyes

" Shhhh. Let's go back and wait for the time I told you, okay? Then beat them up really good."

Sting pulled Lucy to his chest to prevent anyone from seeing her cry.

Before leaving Lucy dropped Loke's key in front of Wendy, and only Wendy had seen it. Without hesitation, She quickly put it in her pocket. She got the message.

" I hope having a nice match with you tomorrow, Fairy Tail." Sting smirked as he carried Lucy bridal style in his arms and left.

* * *

So...Everything's going to be a little complicated from here on out. Minna, You need to hold on tight!

Also, in this part. Wendy will be an important character and cute little sister one always wanted *squeal* or at least I do.

Thank you for your suggestions about the Future chapters and I'll do my best to make it GoOd! :) As for now, I hope you enjoyed.

**#**Don'tforgetto**Review**andLeaveyour**Comments** =)


	8. GmG, Day 2

Hey Everyone.

Shocked that I updated earlier than expected? Well— Let's just say I'm content at the number of reviews, follows and favorites that the story gets.

Keep up the good work for Faster Updates :)

Just so you know, I have no plan on Writing a chapter for each day of the Grand Magic Games. The story just needed these days but If I did write about them, they're mostly centered on Lucy&Sting, Sabertooth or Fairy Tail.

**To My cousin, you know who you are**: Same goes for you, Review too :)) or maybe you can continue on reading next week if you're going here at the house. Thanks for the comments you gave.

**Novi Eucliffe**: Sorry but I'm not going to kick Yukino out of Sabertooth. I just love her pairing with Rogue And She's going to be as lightly important in the future chapters But Thanks for the suggestion! :)

**Axelialea** and **Franzine-chan**: I'm shocked. I didn't know that when I was writing that part about Lisanna, I made her really hateful. Though, She won't be as bad as you thought since she was being controlled by "Someone" too. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Psyka (Guest)**: Thank you for following the story and I'm honored to have someone following the story and reviewing per chapter.

**Cake (Guest) **: I agree. Erza won't be Erza anymore if she's not eating cakes. Thanks for the review :

**Lucyheartfilla**: I bring you the next chapter as you have asked. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Grand Magic Games, Day 2**

**Chapter 8**

" Welcome to the Second day of the Grand Magic Games, Our game for the day is Chariot." Mato announced

**Fairy Tail team A**

" Yosh. I'll go." Natsu determinedly said

" uh...I don't think ash head is up for it. How about you go Erza?" Gray suggested

" No, If Natsu sets his mind on it he'll do it until the end. It's fine for him" Erza replied

" E-E-Erza...he probably thought he'll be fighting the chariot themselves." Elfman said cautiously. He IS talking to Erza-sama.

" If it was Natsu, then I have no doubt he must be thinking that." Happy nodded.

**Fairy Tail team B**

" Gehe! If flame brain is going, so am I." Gajeel volunteered when he heard the Team A's decision.

" Oi. You do know what you're talking about, right?" Laxus asked

" Sure. Wait What?"

**Sabertooth**

" I'll join and beat Natsu's sorry ass for making Lucy cry. Right, Rogue?"

Rogue was lying down with a magazine covering his face. " Good luck with that " he pointed to something

" Jeez! You can give more support than that." He said as he looked where Rogue pointed. He gaped at what he saw but didn't back out. " There are no obstacles for the Great Sting Eucliffe"

" Uh.." Yukino nervously reacted

" pffft...I'll record your pathetic expression in my memory." Rufus was stifling his laughter

" If you don't feel good then I'll sing—"

" Oh god, no! I swear I won't give you a chance to sing." Sting replied as he went to the last chariot with the other participants

**Mermaid Heel**

" I will go. They better not underestimate a chubby girl." Risley said

**Lamia Scale**

" Chariot...it's probably about speed and being able to use magic for your advantage. I think I'll join, is it okay with you?" Yuka asked

Everyone nodded.

" Go show them that Lamia Scale is the strongest guild, Yuka."

**Blue Pegasus**

" Meeeeen!" Ichiya called and after a second appeared the trimens.

" Yes, sensei?" Eve asked

" I will join this game. Be sure to watch me shine with my victorious parfum" Ichiya said passionately

The trimens clapped. " Victory is ours!"

**Raven Tail**

" Kurohebi, you go" Alexei ordered

" Ssssure."

**Quatro Cerberus**

" I'm go~ing." Said a drunk Bacchus

" yes. If Bacchus go it's a sure win."

" Wi~ld..." Bacchus staggered

" ...Four!" The other members yelled

The bell rang signaling the start of the game. The others ran as soon as it rang with their magic supporting them.

While, 3 people were left at the back looking sick and they can barely move. They were Natsu, Gajeel and Sting.

" Told you so." Laxus commented at Gajeel

" This is committed to my memory" Rufus chuckled

" Get your lazy Fire-ass to the finish line ash brain!" Gray yelled

The 3 barely moved but when they did, they were struggling.

" Jeez! Stupid Sting, Why would you join if you know you can't take transportation?" Lucy said with a worried tone

Minerva giggled " I do agree that Sting is an Idiot but you'll be shocked to know why he's doing this even if he hates moving things."

In the front part of the match, They were almost reaching the Domus Flau arena or the finish line in simpler words. Bacchus was at the back of the front runners.

However, Kurohebi used his sand magic as a boost. Yuka used his wave that canceled out other magic as a boost and for preventing the other participants to use their magic. Risley use her gravity magic and run at the sides of the chariots with high speed, Ichiya disgustingly put two tubes of Parfum in his nose holes...which caused '_Eww_' protests from the crowd.

" Tch. Also time to get serious, huh?" He punched the chariots which caused some to bump and some to crack and also causing some participants to be disqualified because of their falling from the chariot. At that time,Bacchus ran in the lead.

The first place was Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Second place was Kurohebi from Raven Tail and Third place was Risley Law from Mermaid Heel." The announcer said

" Though they had won. The 3 at the back are the main attraction." Chapati commented

" Coooool!" Jason, the reporter of Sorcerer's weekly said as a guest commentator

Yajima nodded " It is said that Dragon slayers all have motion sickness but why they have volunteered for this match is quite a question."

**- At the match-**

"Do you really want to win?" Sting asked while he was struggling to move on the chariot.

Their faces and voices were shown in the large and multiple lacrima visions.

" Of course. There's no one here that wants to lose." Gajeel replied.

" Then answer me one thing. If I liked your answer I'll give up the points to you two. We're gonna win after this anyway."

' What is this? It seems like they're having a deal?_'_ The commentator said

" Don't cry for those one or two points in the end, kid."

Sting ignored Gajeel's remark. Then continued to his question " Why did you participate in the tournament? The Fairy Tail I knew doesn't care about public image nor what others think of them. So Why?"

" For our Nakama...for 7 years they were made fun of, bullied, they sacrificed a lot of things but for those years they kept holding on, they waited for us and protected the guild. No matter how much it hurt...They were waiting for us. And we're going to show the path Fairy Tail had been walking on." Natsu said while barfing

Natsu's statement made the whole Fairy Tail guild cry and some in the audience were touched...

" So ready to give up, kid?" Gajeel said

Sting smirked. " Not good enough. Nakama? Don't spout such nonsense in front of me. " Sting yelled which shocked most people " The person I'm fighting for...You and Your so-called Nakama had hurt her too many times. Is that what you mean when saying Nakama? Do you know how broken she was the first few days after what you did? Did you know that every night she would go on crying because she remembered what her previous Nakama did to her? Don't EVER tell me it's for nakama!" Sting glared as he ate light.

"What Is he saying? Fairy Tail had hurt nobody!" Makarov defended

' It has suddenly became a battle of wills even between the guilds. Who will win? But it seems that Sting from Sabertooth has the upper hand because he is a light dragon slayer and he is now eating light. While Natsu can't find fire? And Gajeel can't eat the iron of the chariot.' The announcer said

Sabertooth had glared at Fairy Tail while Lucy, who was crying at what Sting said was itching to say that she was the one they had hurt and reveal her identity but Minerva unfortunately stopped her.

" Dragon Slayer's Secret art: Holy Nova!" Sting yelled. He clenched his fist as it becomes surrounded in a massive, horizontal column of light. Running, he stepped on Natsu like a foot stool for more speed as he aimed his spell at the entrance of the Domus Flau arena.

He flew straight in the arena and left a large crater on the ground where his spell hit.

' G-G-Goal! Sting from Sabertooth takes 2 points.'

Sting smiled at Mist then collapsed on the ground.

After, Sting Natsu and Gajeel had a crawling contest which was won by Natsu and added 1 point to Fairy Tail team A's score while 0 points for Fairy Tail team B.

Before the medics could go near Sting, the cloaked person stopped them.

" I'll take care of him."

They reluctantly nodded.

" Can you stand?" The hooded person asked

" No. I feel like I'm gonna puke. " A green colored Sting replied

" Want me to call Capricorn to carry you?"

" No thanks, I think I'll—" suddenly Sting and Lucy disappeared like thin air and appeared beside Minerva in the Sabertooth infirmary

" Thanks Min-chan!" Lucy thanked her

" Mist! I told you not to use you magic or else—they will all know it's you. Those 3 already did." Minerva lectured, pointing at the Crime Sorciere who were in a hidden place

" Sorry. Anyway, Open the gate of Leo, Loke."

" Loke? That playboy? He wouldn't help us in healing this stupid person."

" I agree but..."

Loke appeared carrying a little girl with long blue hair in pigtails.

" I'll go back first." Loke said as he disappeared

" Lucy-san?" The little girl said tears running down her face.

" I missed you...Wendy." I smiled as I took my hood off.

She ran to me and hugged me tightly " E-E-Everyone m-misses y-you a-a-already."

" They don't. They didn't even remember who they have hurt." I sadly said touching her hair

" They *hic* were really sad when *hic* you left so they tried to *hic* be happy, not grieving. They said if you*hic* were there, you wouldn't want that. *hic* but eventually they forgot again.* hic.* Levy, Carla, Juvia-san and I miss you. Please come back *hic*"

" Hey Little girl. You can't get another guild's member just because your cute. Lucy is ours right now, got it?" Minerva said

" Min-chan, Wendy is not like them. Sorry, Wendy though It would be great coming back to Fairy Tail. There are people I can't leave here but I'll try to visit you always"

" Okay, *sniff* I understand." She wiped her tears away

" Anyway, Wendy. Sorry for ordering Loke to bring you here so suddenly but can you cast Troia on Sting?"

Wendy smiled suspiciously at Lucy. " I see."

" W-W-What do you see?" Lucy asked nervously.

" Nuhthin' I'll just be healing Sting-Nii for a while."

" Sting-nii!?"

Wendy nodded. " Because Lucy is my Onee-san and Lucy-nee likes Sting-nii and you're probably going to end up together."

" W-W-What the? Wendy. W-W-Who taught you those things?"

" Juvia-nee. And sometimes I see Levy-nee and Gajeel-nii." She shrugged " What I said is true anyways...about you and Sting-nii"

Lucy felt her cheeks turn tomato red and she was getting flustered.

" Lucy..." Sting mumbled in his sleep.

" I'll go back to treating Natsu-san and Gajeel-nii first." She said as she left.

I went beside Sting. He was flinching like he had a nightmare...caused by a chariot, Yeah right. I held his hand and he suddenly looked more comfortable. After awhile he finally opened his eyes

" Lucy...I'm sorry. I only stepped on him and only gotten two points."

" Idiot. When you participated in the chariot, a transportation, which you can't stand. It was more than enough for me. Thank you." I kissed his forehead

He blushed faintly.

" Let's go back? I reckon you're fine. After all, Wendy casted Troia, a balance spell on you"

He nodded.

Sting was staggering a bit so I helped him get to the Team Sabertooth's area and was given clearance to stay there instead of the infirmary

" Hey guys, what's up?" Sting asked

" Two models are going to have a match. Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus and Mira Jane Strauss from Fairy Tail team B." Yukino said

" By the way, you guys should have been here hours ago! The first match was funny It was between Toby Horhorta and Kurohebi. Toby betted to say his secret if he lost and Kurohebi betted his true name. In the end, Lionman lost and want to know his secret?" Rufus smirked

"What?"

" He lost his Oh-so-precious sock that has been unconsciously tied around his neck." Orga continued

" That was...one of the stupidest thing I have heard and Hey, It didn't come from Sting!"

" I'm here you know" Sting pouted like a kid

" Yeah, Yeah...sorry." Lucy hugged him and Sting put his arm around her waist, they sat there comfortably.

" You guys...This isn't a date you know? And if it is, leave me out of it." Yukino commented

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her comment.

" So Yukino-chan, how is life with Rogue-kun?" She amusedly said

Yukino and Rogue choked at the same time.

" W-W-What are you saying, Mist? "

I pouted. " Then, Rogue-kun how is life with Yukino-chan?"

Rogue blushed faintly and stayed silent but they were certain they heard a " Fine." from him.

" Enough about that. The last match was awesome too. Clash between wills. Elfman Strauss from Team A and Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus. Bacchus said if he won, He'll take his sisters while If Elfman won he said Quatro Cerberus' guild name will be Quatro Puppy for the duration of the Games." Yukino tried changing the topic.

Suddenly we saw Rufus and Orga nosebleed and collapse down the floor. When Lucy looked at the arena she blushed crimson red. They were doing a modeling match, for God's sake! Almost the whole male population were aroused. No wonder the two had a nosebleed and were down for the count.

And somehow, it seemed all the girls from different guilds were joining in their modeling too. If this goes on then...

I looked at Yukino-chan who got a really red face. Yup, we might be next.

" Ne, Sting? Are you thinking like them?" Lucy pouted at him while pointing at Orga and Rufus.

" Why, you jealous?" Sting teased

But what he had not expected is for Lucy to reply a "...Yes."

Sting felt his cheeks heat up . He chuckled then lifted Lucy's chin to face him. " Then—How about model some clothes just for me?" He said seductively

Lucy blushed the brightest red anyone had seen so far and Sting's answer was given with a smack on his face by Yukino and Rogue

" Don't you dare lay a hand on our little sister." They warned with a glare.

Sting rubbed his head " I swear one of these days my skull is going to crack." He muttered

**-Lucy's PoV-**

They focused back to the match which as soon as they looked, Obaba-sama of Lamia Scale was in her swimsuit and danced...which is *cough* " **Disgusting**!" *cough*

All the feelings of arousal in the Domus Flau was gone in an instant and everyone who was not included in the match got back to their seats.

The match continued, I can't believe they betted the one who will lose will pose a naked photo for Sorcerer's weekly and the last was...Battle outfit

Mira changed into a really demonic battle outfit, I can feel strong Magic powers. With one blow Jenny was knocked out and left crying pool of tears. Well— You can't blame her for going against the Demon Mira Jane.

My head throbbed painfully and my eyes flashed red and a Vision appeared. Yukino...

If she continues...Master Jiemma...Excommunicated.

" No!" I unconsciously yelled.

" The Next match is between Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth and Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel." Mato announced.

" No!" mist yelled while holding her head tightly

" Mist! Are you okay?" Sting said

Lucy looked up with tears in her eyes that were only seen by Sting through her hood.

" Yukino, don't! Please. Think twice before you act." Lucy tried to stop Yukino.

" It's okay Mist-chan. I'm not gonna do anything rash."

" Don't use Ophiuchus Yukino. Or you'll—" Sting pulled me to his shoulder to cry.

" S-S-Sting...Yukino...she might..."

" Shh...It's alright." He kissed her forehead " It won't happen because Sabertooth defies all odds and that includes your visions."

" Really?"

He nodded. " The White Dragon never lies just like how a Celestial Mage never breaks her promise."

" Yeah but a White Dragon slayer mig—" Rufus teased, finally up from his nosebleed which he had gotten a while ago but poor him, luck wasn't on his side today because right now...He is being strangled by Rogue to shut him up

" If she doesn't stop over thinking things, there's a high possibility everything she thinks will really come true, especially because her visions are objective." Rogue whispered

" But why won't she use her awesome power and change the future according to how she wants it?"

" Because...She doesn't want that. She wants to be fair to us. Plus, it takes a lot of her magic. Wait, haven't you been listening?"

" I did." Rufus proudly state " but I didn't understand a thing."

" What an Idiot." Rogue commented

**-Back to Lucy and Sting-**

" Tell me what you saw, maybe I can help."

" Yukino...she was against Kagura-san and she felt like she had no choice but to call Ophiuchus, the serpent and the rumored 13th key but Kagura-san had impressive skills and her sword is...really powerful. It cut through Ophiuchus and Yukino lost."

" So What's the bad thing there?" Orga joined in

" Yukino-chan and Kagura-san followed the flow of the events and— " Lucy was about to explain when the announcer interrupted

" Oh, What is this folks?! It seems that this match has also followed the past matches and betted...their lives!" The announcer said shocked

" No...it's happening" Lucy stared at the battle scene in front of her.

" Mist, calm down. What 's happening?" Sting asked

" Yukino...is going to be excommunicated, Master will come here in exactly a minute and he'll see that she lost terribly. Sting, Yukino is our Nakama. We can't let her receive the consequence of losing." Mist pleaded Sting to help her

" We at least need to make this a draw if we're going to help her."

" How?" Lucy asked

" Something that will knock both of them out but not giving disqualification to us."

" That's hard...The only possible way for that to happen is when Orga is sin—" Rufus teased but stopped when he understood his words.

Lucy, Sting, Rogue and Rufus stared at Orga creepily.

" Hey...Guys, what's those creepy stares for?" Orga nervously said

They grinned in unison.

" Get me a mic." Lucy ordered

" Roger." Rufus said as he disappeared

" Oooorga~kun..." Lucy suspiciously said

" Wha~t?" Orga said looking away from Lucy's creepiness

Lucy's eyes gleamed " Sing."

**- In the Arena-**

" Open the gate of The Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus." Yukino summoned while having small cuts on her body, an effect of her fighting with her spirits against Kagura.

A dark and monstrous looking serpent appeared. It had a dangerous metal lined jaw.

'_ It was clearly dangerous and with Kagura, not being able to move due to Libra's gravity. This might be the end'_ was what all the audience thought

However, They had underestimated her. She, with no hesitation, lunged towards Ophiuchus ready to unsheathe her sword.

"Strongest strongest number one! We rule! Sabertooth!" Orga sang with great passion his off-pitch metallic rock song

After his song ended, the two girls who were fighting were both down, lying on the ground.

The bell rang. " It's a draw."

" Is that even legal?" Chapati, the announcer asked

" Well, since what Orga-kun has done is only cheer for his teammate causing...unpredicted bleeding of ears of the audience and knocking down the participants." Yajima-San said

**- In Sabertooth area-**

They sighed in relief.

" That was a close one."

" So Mist, did we prove that your visions can be changed by Sabertooth?"

" Nope."

They groaned. " Why?"

" Because in the path Yukino-chan should have chosen was the future. However when I see something there are always possible branches that are the other choices for the future and what we did is one of them. Look. Master is there already." She pointed beside Minerva then continued

" Anyway, I saw that Yukino would still be a part of Sabertooth but in the GmG, she will not be part of Team Sabertooth anymore and with the reserve member rule, I'll join the games!"

" You worried us so much even though you knew this will happen?!"

Lucy nodded. " I know everything down to every detail."

" You just wanted to join the games, didn't you?" They stared at her accusingly

" Of course." Lucy said brightly.

The others sighed in defeat and collapsed from exhaustion

* * *

So how was it? Told you I won't kick Yukino off. But aren't I a genius? I got 6 of them from Sabertooth to be able to go to the games Logically! Yay!

If you didn't understand then here:

Team Sabertooth are Sting, Yukino, Rogue, Orga and Rufus

Reserve member: Lucy/ Mist

Temporary Guild Master until Master Jiemma comes back : Minerva

It took a while before I can think of it.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to R&R**


	9. For Lucy

Heyaaaaaa!

Thanks for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites and I'm really sorry for not updating really, really fast. Please forgive me or I'll committ Seppuku* ( It's more or less suicide done usually by a Japanese samurai)

Just Kidding, Don't want me haunting the Fanfiction sites, do you?

Anyway, thanks for these people that reviewed and here are the replies:

**Yashieforever, MiddNightt, 1fairytaillover, Psyka (Guest): **Thanks for the compliment. :)) and for Reviewing ^^

**xXSapphireBlueXx** : The same to you. Your StiCy story also gives me the inspiration to write :)

**TheMysteryFire**: I'll write about that but unfortunately, It would be in the next chapter. I found the perfect place where to put it! I'm also excited at what may happen (even though I'm gonna write it) But As people say... Sometimes, the characters tell you their own story.

**Cake(Guest)**:Here's the update. Btw, Why don't you make your own account? Everyone's allowed here.^^

**SAOYui-chan**:Thanks and she'll reveal it very soon though There's more to it than I could say at the moment

Here's the update you've been waiting for :)) Sorry for not updating fast enough.

* * *

**For Lucy**

**Chapter 9**

" Next" Minerva boredly said

I sighed but I knew better than to disobey her " While using the Giant armor with the "Evil Crushing spear" in her right and the Adamantine Armor. She throws the spear to multiple enemies with great strength causing to their death."

" Next." She stated again.

_'She's using me like a radio again..._' I grumbled. Though, it's better than to be glared to death by her. It's like she's satan, herself. Lucy shook in fear at the terrifying memory.

" Next." Minerva repeated with a tone of impatience. You can't blame her, She's too curious at what will happen today."

My eyes flashed red once again, a sign of using My Magic "Future Change"

" The A-class monster will—"

" Guys. We're trying to watch here! You've been at it since the beginning of the battle" Sting, Rufus and Surprisingly, Rogue too complained at my spoilers of the Erza's battle against 100.

" Shut it or I'll shut it for you." Min-chan threatened

" But...!" Rufus was brave enough to answer

" But what?"

" We, Milady, are watching the match!"

...and those two continued for a while. ' _Thank you Rufus for saving me before My Magic power becomes totally drained out_.' I silently thanked him.

Though, Unfortunately for the person I am thanking. He is um...knocked out and the almost lifeless body was being thrown side to side by Minerva.

" Next." Min-chan turned back to me

" Shhhh..." The others told me to kept quiet " This is the S-Class mon—"

I smiled. " In exactly two seconds you would finish what you're saying and thanks to that you will not be able to watch the last part. You're very much welcome."

" —ster?" In 2 seconds they said it and quickly look at the match only to see Erza holding up her sword proudly. Sure enough, what I foretold is 100% true

The bell rang and almost all of the audiences either cheered 'Erza' or ' Fairy Tail'

A dark, depressing aura surrounded them " and here I was looking forward to her beaten up by the S-class monster. Good thing you distracted us Mist." The remaining 2 guys pouted cutely.

" The other participants, please go back to the arena" Chapati ordered. I stood up and so did the other participants

" Go Mist!" They cheered

" Lector, Who does Lector think will win?" Frosch asked

" Frosch! Of course, it will be Mist-chan! Mist-chan can do everything."

" Frosch thinks so too but How can Lector be so sure?"

" Hm? Easy because Mist-chan is Sting-kun's future-mate."

The Mist who is readying her magic to hit the MPF suddenly stopped and looked at Lector with blushing features.

"It's not like that " She yelled

" Is too."

" Is Not."

" Is too."

" It seems that Mist stopped casting her magic to argue with a...cat?" The 3 commentator gaped at who they saw fighting with her " I wonder what are they fighting about?" He continued

" It is! It is! Frosch thinks so too." Frosch backed up

The Dragon slayers in the Domus Flau stifled their laughter at what they heard...and were still hearing. Thanks to their super sensitive senses.

" It's not like that! You annoyingly cute exceeds" she yelled at Lector and Frosch.

" It is."

" It's not—"

"Um...Kabo~" Mato interrupted Lucy from fighting the cat

" Oh. Sorry." Mist held her head like she was dizzy or something. She walked in front of the 2nd MPF after Cana score 9999 and broke the first one.

Still clutching to her head (in the hood). She summoned two spirits for who knows the function. One spirit of hers was enough to drive it into high thousands.

" Celestial Spirit Magic? Like Lucy's? No...those are Lucy's keys, right Master?" Levy quickly noticed.

Mavis smiled warmly " Make me proud, My little girl..."

" Who do you think will come out of the keys she chose?" Orga wondered

" Scorpio and Aquarius, their Earth and Water combo seems a good choice." Rogue commented

" Cancer and Taurus, for a hard slice." Rufus said finally up from the floor which Minerva banged her to. " Who do you think, Orga?"

" Gemini and Aries. Gemini can do it alone but to hide Gemini's power. Aries will need to cover it with her wool" Orga explained " Hey, Sting. How about you?"

Sting looked worried while he gazed at Mist who were clutching her head.

" I don't know...I just know that if she forces herself. She would collapse there on the hard ground." He paused then added " Now that I think about it, Anyone would be fine. I just hope it isn't that playboy spirit of hers."

" Open the Gate of Leo, Loke." And " Open the gate of the Maiden, Virgo"

" Oh. 2 spirits at once. Such a great sight to see"

" Yes it is, but look. It had taken a great toll on her." Yajima-san pointed out.

She fell to the ground on her knees and was fighting against the dimming of her consciousness. Mist's body can't take it, her magic had been used too much by Minerva and she was completely lacking it. She just hoped her spirits know what she was telling them to do.

Her spirits, Loke and Virgo disappeared as soon as they appeared. People laughed out of mockery on her weakness.

" Wasn't that Loke and Virgo?!" Natsu asked his teammates

" What are they doing with that person. They're supposed to be with Lucy. They're Lucy's spirits!" Gray followed his curiousness

" Alright, I'm tired of this. That girl "Lucy" you're talking about is dead." Someone approached them. They turned around only to see a disguised Jellal.

" What?! Who killed her?" Natsu asked enraged

" You did." A cloaked Ultear and Meredy appeared beside Jellal.

" That isn't true!" Erza defended

" Hn. It's only fair isn't it? Since a lie was told to us. We should also answer a lie despite knowing the truth. Now tell us, What really happened?"

" Why are you so interested about Lucy-nee?." Wendy asked suspiciously

" Relax, Kiddo. It's just...that girl—"

" — has magic that is extremely powerful that if she wished, she could destroy the world." Ultear was interrupted when Mavis came to Fairy Tail team A's area. " Right?" She smiled

" Who are you?" Meredy asked politely

" Master Mavis. They can see you?" Team A asked

She nodded. " Cause I let them see me." She looked at the three persons "My Name is Mavis Vermillion, first master of Fairy Tail. As for her magic, Worry not. Right now, she's just using that power to protect her Nakama. You can see it just by looking." She told them

The three, knowingly looked at the match

The audience was laughing in mockery at the Hooded mage's downfall.

The bell rang once " Alright, now the match is—" Mato was cut-off when the team Sabertooth went down to the Center of the Domus Flau arena preventing medics to get to her and to stop the match from being finished.

" Isn't it unfair for us? I mean— Who told you the game is over?" Sting said

" B-B-But she..." Mato stuttered

Just then a puff of smoke covered the arena and when the smoke had spread out what appeared were Gemini, Leo, Virgo and Aries.

"I'm sorry!" Aries formed a floating wool bed under Mist where her Master can lay down.

" Virgo. Gemi and Mini" Loke looked at them and they nodded in unison

" For our Princess." Virgo said as she transformed to her huge, ugly version.

" For Mist-sama, For Sabertooth." Gemi and Mini said while merging and transforming into Orga. " Here we go! Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon"

" Regulus Impact!" Loke threw Virgo toward the MPF with Regulus beam surrounding her and around the Regulus beam was the God Slayer's lightning.

The MPF exploded once again and it read: 9999, stopping at that. Just like Cana's.

" I-I-Impossible...Cana's power can be understood because of Fairy Glitter but...She singlehandedly—" Master Makarov stuttered.

" We were still lucky. If that person used her other power and learned the truth. Everything will be all too late." Mavis said

" Master Mavis?"

" Oh, It's nothing. By the way, It's a tie with Cana so I wonder what will happen?"

" Virgo. Aries. Please take care of our princess." Loke said as he disappeared with Gemini

The bell rang signaling the end of the game.

" Ooooh! This is quite a match. 5 spirits at the same time despite not being summoned and while their master is at rest. Scoring 9999 too. What a predicament! Who will win 2nd place? " Chapati was shocked.

" A tie? Boo." A drunk Cana said

"9999. T-T-That was..." Nobarly and Hibiki froze.

" Maybe She's as strong as Er-chan." Milliana wondered

" The bond between a spirit and their master is really a feat we can never go against." Jura smiled.

Obra just stayed silent.

" Mist!" Team Sabertooth, plus Minerva and Yukino ran up to the body lying on floating wool made by Aries.

" I-I-I'm sorry. We arrived too late..." Aries apologized

" It's not your fault Aries-san." Yukino comforted her.

" Please take care of Master." She said

" You sure bet we will!" Sting said with a tone of worry

" Mist-nee!" Wendy ran up to the lying body in tears which shocked almost everyone.

" Wendy? What are you doing. She's our enemy! E-ne-my." Natsu yelled

" No, She's not Natsu-san. " She used her healing magic on Mist while crying.

Sting patted her head. " She's going to be alright Wendy. After all, She IS my mate." he comforted her.

" Waaah! Sting-nii!" Wendy cried, hugging a sitting Sting

" Oh. What is this? It seems that Mist is Sting's Mate." The announcer spoke

'Noooo! Sting-sama!' Some fangirls shrieked.

" It's the first time I have seen one." Lahar formally said ignoring the fan girls

" Maybe, that was the reason her identity is protected." Yajima-san suggested

" Indeed. Now, Let us go to the battle part. First up, Milliana from Mermaid Heel vs Semmes from Quatro Puppy"

Sting carried an unconscious Lucy bridal style.

" L-L-Lu—" Aries said while looking at her master

Yukino stopped her. " You're tired, aren't you? You spirits are really stubborn when it comes to your Master but I'm glad." Yukino smiled " Anyway, She's going to be okay. Though Sting doesn't look like it, He really loves her and protect her at all cost. So rest easy, Kay?"

" Y-Y-Yukino-san..."

" Hm?"

" Arigato. Please take care of my master once again." Aries bowed

Rogue put an arm around Yukino's shoulder " That doesn't need to be said. Mist is our nakama, after all."

Aries smiled then disappeared back to the Spirit world.

" Hey, Guys. Stop cuddling! You're in the middle of Domus Flau, you know?" Minerva teased.

Yukino and Rogue blushed then seperated " We a-a-aren't cuddling!" They said as they followed their team to the infirmary where Lucy is going to be treated.

**-Lucy's PoV-**

Ugh...My head hurts. I pooled all my strength into my hands to help me sit down, finding my right hand occupied, being held by someone.

' _Sting_?' I thought. He was asleep sitting on a chair placed in the right of my bed while holding my hand tenderly.

I let my other hand rub his head soothingly. ' _Why are you sleeping here in this time of the night. You might get a cold, Idiot.'_

I was about to pull my blanket enough to cover him. However, I noticed a bulge under it, beside me. I quickly pulled the blanket uncovering Wendy covered in mild bruises, hugging me tightly.

' _Wendy..._' I smiled slightly " You idiots...Though, I'm really lucky to have you idiots. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you two have a hard time because of me." I whispered

Footsteps was heard and the door opened. " They're not the only ones. The other members were really stubborn and determined to sleep here. Luckily, your Master had calm them down and made them sleep in their own rooms but your Mate really fought against your Master and pursued staying beside you until you wake up."

" You're really a Stubborn-headed arrogant idiot, Stingy bee." I whispered as I kissed him on the forehead

The woman hidden in the darkness continued " That was what happened in Sabertooth. However, Wendy fought against Fairy Tail just to be with you and as soon as her match was finished. She didn't let herself relax and instead she came running to your unconscious body. Quite an excellent Mage she will be in the future."

" Yes and I hope she will be better than me and eventually dethrone me, fighting off the darkness in the process" I answered

" Better than you?" She said in a mocking tone "Wendy is a fine Mage but no human would be able to best you and you know that."

" I don't know everything. Sabertooth...Has just proved it yesterday. I know what will happen...there's just a missing piece but it doesn't matter anyway, I also saw if she teams up with Sting. They'll be able to do it...and lead me to my death."

" Death? Then you choose Darkness? Without even knowing the whole th—"

" Sshhh...You might wake them" I silenced her " Right, Porlyusica-san or should I say Edolas Grandeeney?"

At first she looked shocked then she chuckled " That's why I don't like humans. Certainly, if that is your wish Hime but—"

" but?"

" Wendy...and the White Dragon slayer would be really hurt. Will you promise me to tell them the truth as soon as you, yourself acquire it and before HE comes."She said as she left

I nodded. This was the right thing to do. Though, I don't want it to happen. Tomorrow...is not supposed to be how I saw it in my vision. My vision and fate are contradictory to each other.

But...I must not lose hope. Fate, gave me the vision when I first met Sting, it brought us together...Fate and Destiny. Two similar words that holds me to choosing Light or Darkness.

I closed my eyes as I tried going back to sleep. I held Sting's hand tightly and my other hand hugging Wendy back while wishing fervently that Somehow, Fate would win.

The Vision that states tomorrow will be a disaster and The Fate that states happiness for us. I wonder which will win? Though, everything might be confusing now. Everything will be known on the next day.

" Sting. Save me...Whatever happens. "I mumbled as sleep dawned upon me.

" Really! Humans are stubborn-headed creatures." A certain pink-haired woman walked away after hearing Lucy's true wish.

* * *

Anyway, The story won't completely follow the manga plot. It'll take a few twists and turns then back again...Yeah, it's gonna be a little complicated from here and out.

Anyway, thanks for reading and for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites.

**R&R**

**#ImmaVea-chan**


	10. Truth

Hello :3

Here's the next chapter :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sensei does.**

* * *

**Truth**

**Chapter 10**

" This is a tag-battle that you all had been waiting for. Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet versus Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Mist!" Chapati announced

" This is quite a battle but...Doesn't the audience think the winner will be Erza and Natsu from Fairy Tail?" Rabian-san the guest speaker and the Leader of the Scheherazade Theatrical troupe who Team Natsu did a job before, suggested.

" Indeed, the loud cheers from the crowd are definitely for this match."

The bell rang signaling match to start.

" Hn. That hooded girl there holds a great hidden power and accompanied by the White Dragon slayer..both seems strong. Fairy Tail has indeed been the strongest in the past however, Sabertooth has been the strongest guild for 7 years. Fairy Tail has a worthy opponent." Yajima-san commented

The Match began.

Sting was in a protective stance in front of Lucy while Natsu lunged forward at Sting. " Fire Dragon's roar!"

An explosion was seen but appeared out of the smoke is an unscathed Sting, his left arm was hugging the girl to his chest and his other hand in front of him with a forcefield made of light

Giving them no rest, Erza equipped in her Armadura Fairy Armor and attacked with her Fairy Piercing Sword.

" That Armor? It's still too early!" Gajeel complained from the sidelines

" It just means that Erza thinks of them as strong and worthy opponents, Right Master Mav—Where is she?!" Master Makarov panicked

" She said she was going to the comfort room." Droy replied

Everyone was dumbfounded " Ghosts go to Comfort Rooms?" That question was the only question that even the smartest in the guild, Levy, couldn't answer.

**Back to the Match.**

Sting was evenly matched with Erza...NOT. He is evenly matched because he takes " Protecting Lucy" as his first priority and only second to that is " fighting with Erza and Natsu" "

" Sting...should I...?" Lucy asked worriedly

" No. I can take them! Don't underestimate " The Great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth."" He proudly said while attacking

**-Erza's PoV-**

We were pushed back. That guy is strong but...

" Natsu." I looked at him.

He nodded getting the message.

While watching the matches. It was quite obvious. Sabertooth's only weakness is the hooded Girl that has same spirits as Lucy's. Even though we did THAT, everyone in Fairy Tail feels really guilty about kicking her out. Especially me , Gray and Natsu and no matter what happens We will avenge by getting Lucy's keys back from Sabertooth.

However...

" You!" Natsu yelled " Why do you have Lucy's keys?" Flames was surrounding him.

**-Lucy's PoV-**

Sting instinctively jumped in front of me as if he was a potential danger just like most of the audience thought.

" Mind your own business, flame brain." I idiotically blurted out when I noticed what at had said I quickly covered my mouth with my hands.

'_Flame brain...Only Fairy Tail members (and some guilds close to Fairy Tail) know that's what Gray calls Natsu_'

" How do you know that?! Erza!" Natsu called signaling her.

Erza nodded. " You're strong Sting Eucliffe although...We have seen Sabertooth's weakness already!" Erza charged in her Armadura Fairy Armor and Natsu in his Lightning Flame Dragon mode.

" Unison Raid: Crimson Fairy: Exploding Lightning sword!" ( Mix of Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning blade and Erza's Fairy Piercing Sword.) The attack was characterized with a swift and very sharp slice powered with flames and lightning that suddenly exploded.

The blow was really strong and a few minutes after a lot of people's jaw dropped, the bell rang.

" The winner is—"

" Wait up." Someone said, the smoke instantly disappearing. " Who said you can sound the bell when no one still won?"

" Sting! He's alive."

" As expected of a Sabertooth Mage."

" This is one hell of a match!" The people cheered

Sting was bruised and weak, probably lacking enough magic too but so was Natsu and Erza. The only one who wasn't is the mysterious hooded girl they have thought as weak just because Sabertooth is protecting her dearly.

" Sting, I can—" Mist tried to convince Sting to let her join the match because she was concerned about Sting's current health

" Blondie. What kind of Person would let their mate fight for them?"

" But you're pushing yourself too hard. If you continue you'll—"

" Second Origin release. Requip: Armor of Nakagami." Erza changed into another strong armor. " Natsu. Aim for the girl and snatch Lucy's keys" Erza ordered

The crowd '_Oohed_' in response

" T-T-That is...A-A-Armor of Nakagami..." Levy's eyes widened in shock " It drains a lot of magic power and few people are able to use it but when they are able to use it...They pass the laws of Magic."

" Got it. I'm all Fired up" Natsu said as he entered Dragon force.

" Interesting. Then let me join you" Sting smirked as he also entered his Dragon Force.

" Oh, what is this?! The three mages are powering-up. What a heated battle!" The announcer said

Natsu and Erza alternately attacked while Sting defended Mist.

" ...Weakness? You thought she was our weakness?" Sting chuckled " Mist is the strongest Mage you will ever come across."

" Then why not show us her great magic?" Erza taunted

" I would." Mist defended " but..." She looked at Sting who told her not to.

" Nakagami Starlight!"' Erza said as her sword sliced through a large area, Her opponents in the middle and Everything in that area that she came across was sliced in bits.

The crowd cheered and they were about to announce the winners when the rubble in the middle moved and out of it, Mist stood up, unscathed while she unburies a terribly wounded Sting.

" Oh. Mist is left all alone. It's 2 vs 1. Will Fairy Tail finally be able to win? Or will Mist showcase her true powers."

Master Jiemma smirked "It's time to show the true power of a Tiger."

" Mist. Mist! Mist! Calm down. Sting's going to be alright. He would never leave you." Her Nakama tried comforting her

" Sting?" Mist was shaking while staring at the unconscious body. She ignored everyone around them, even her friends from the sidelines

" ...Sting? Please Don't kid me..." Tears ran down her face. "You're just pretending, right? In a minute you'll stand up and shock everyone, Ne Sting?"

Erza pointed her sword towards Mist " Stop lying to yourse—"

Lucy shook the body. " Sting...Didn't you say you wouldn't leave me?...Please stand up...Sting?"

" Are you an idiot? He's half-dead ." Natsu stupidly commented

" Sting...Sting isn't half-dead!" Mist cried " He promised he would never leave me alone. He promised that when Everyone left me alone. Right, Sting?"

Erza sighed " Look. We're just here to win the GmG and if it is possible, so we may see "her" and apologize for everything we did. Starting with giving her keys back but It seemed like you killed her." Erza said while collecting Mana into her which transformed to a scythe

" Nakagami Death Scythe!" She stabbed right through the girl

**-Lucy's PoV-**

I stood up. Black aura surrounding me.

" You know, I never thought I would use this in full power again..." I smiled as the supposed to be stab through my heart became a mere scratch in my left cheek and Erza had changed course on where she is supposed to be standing now.

" What?" Was the people's thoughts

" What the—? I stabbed through you, I was sure of it!" Erza said

" Mmmm..." I wiped the blood from my cheek and licked it. " Future change...have you heard of it Erza?" I removed my cloak and through it to the ground.

" Lucy...?" Erza's eyes watered.

" Lucy!" Natsu yelled

" Lucy?!" Fairy Tail cried " We're so sorry."

" Sorry? Actually, I could care less at what you did to me a year ago but...to hurt Sting...I will never forgive you." Pitch-black aura that radiates power surrounded Lucy. Her eyes were colored blood-red.

"Black Arts: Death Beam!" A dark beam of Magic strikes towards Natsu and Erza.

" Lucy! Stop. Sting wouldn't want to see you in such a state" Minerva yelled

" Sting protected you so you won't need to use that so stop...Please Lucy-chan." Yukino sobbed

The dark beam heading towards Natsu and Erza stopped and vanished. The crowd looked at Mist, or Lucy as Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had called her. She dropped on her knees beside Sting when the words of her friends got through her.

Lucy looked straight at Team Sabertooth. " Please Don't let Sting do reckless and stupid things."

" Huh?" They wondered " Why? You're here to say tha—"

They stopped speaking when they realized what spell Lucy would cast next.

" Living Magic Secret Art: Health restore. Sting's body was enveloped in light and so was Lucy's.

" Hey! That's unfair. To heal completely..." Natsu whined while being Terribly hurt

" No..." Mavis seriously said

" Huh?" The Fairy Tail members asked curiously

" That magic will restore the person casted on, his complete health even reviving the dead is possible. The one who casted it however, receives the damage 10x more. It's a miracle she's standing. However...he's coming." Mavis said as he got down to the Arena letting other people see her.

After the light has died down. Sting was left standing, healthily with Lucy trying to stay strong as possible though she had received too much damage. Her eyes returned to its original color from Blood-red to brown

As soon as Sting saw what was happening he helped Lucy stand

" I remember..." Lucy said " Don't touch me." Lucy screamed as she pushed her away from him

" Lucy..." Sting looked at her wondering what's wrong.

" I-I-I'm sorry...I don't deserve to be touched by you." Lucy looked down her bangs covering her crying eyes

" What are you saying, Lucy? After all we've been through. You telling that to me now?! Do you think your vision would have shown you the first time we would meet if I won't be there for you when you're like this?"

" That wasn't the whole truth. Everything that happened now is all a set-up by "them" " Lucy explained

"Them?" Sting said

Mavis walked near them.

" You..." Lucy's eyes widened

" I think it's the first time You saw me" Mavis smiled

" Mom..." Lucy breathed

" Eh?! bunny girl, what are you saying. Your parents are Jude and Layla Heartfilia." Gajeel yelled from the side lines

" They, The Heartfilia family had never really existed. My true name is Lucy Vermillion due to my father's surname being infamously known. My magic, Future change, which is the only one in the world allows me to have control over everything. My choice would be the future of the world."

" I, Mavis Vermillion is Lucy's mother. Well— not in this child-like ghost body of mine but...I am. Her Father is...Zeref, the dark Mage also head of the underworld. Actually, I'm sure Fairy Tail had met him in Tenroujima, he had slightly changed."

" Zeref?!" The people said in fear

" Listen, Sting." Lucy seriously said. Sting nodded.

" Weissologia, The White dragon is a member of the council of Light and so was my mom. Both of them are the only ones who has the right to be the ruler of the Kingdom of Light. However, he died and well— My mom is...technically dead. Being Weisslogia's son, you have the right to succeed the throne."

" But...if that's how it works then, you have that right, too." Sting replied

Before Lucy can say anything a dark shadow covered The Domus Flau Arena

" He's here" Lucy and Mavis said in unison.

" Zeref, is here." Crime Sorciere stared at the flying Acnologia in the sky. Readying their magic, they were about to attack when Acnologia disappeared and Zeref gracefully landed on the ground.

" As You were saying, Being Our daughter, Lucy has the right to succeed the Kingdom of Light but at the same time, The Kingdom of Darkness and what she chooses will have the advantage over the other."

" You know, Sting...I really liked the Light Kingdom and didn't really like Darkness, Dad thinks the same too. The Light Kingdom is a really cheerful place."

"Then, why don't you rule it? I don't mind giving you the throne." Sting said

" If I took that offer. No one would rule the Darkness and It will cause havoc due to having no ruler. Dad is...um..."

Zeref glared at her

" How could I say this without being hit by a certain someone.." She whispered. " Ah! Dad is only here because of a spell of Age..."

Zeref glared at her.

" ...ncy" she finished. " Anyway, I need to succeed it too. And if I take the Light Kingdom after much thought, Overwhelming light and no darkness is also bad. There must be a balance. I believe you can do it Sting."

" Don't...Lucy, I don't care about that. Just don't act as If you're leaving me"

" However, the only way I could do that is to kill you." She cried harder " I was sent here to Earthland in a body of a child, and grew up as The daughter of the Heartfilias. The visions that I had...some were true. However, the first one I got isn't a vision about fate. It was a scene that would happen if I pursued it, I actually misunderstood."

" Then you went here with the original thought of killing me?"

" ...Yes." Lucy hesitantly said " And I failed...because I can't kill you Sting. At first, I didn't notice it that I was slowly falling in love with you since the first time we met. Goodbye, Sting."

" Now, that is all cleared. Let's go, Lucy?" Zeref gave put his hand in front of him.

Lucy took it while giving a last look towards Sting and disappeared.

' _Save me Sting...I really don't want this. I want to be with yo_u.' She had finally let her tears fall, hugging her father

" Shhhh...I'm sorry Lucy but you know it' s really a part of us to sacrifice those things, right?"

She nodded. Her father very much knows how it feels because of the Forbidden love he had with her mom. They have to do this. To keep the balance of the World.

Because the Future of Light and Darkness rests upon her.

* * *

Don't hate me for making Zeref a Dad and Mavis a Mom. Don't hate me as much as I already hate myself. I love ZerCy pairings. But their roles are needed for the story.

So...Here comes the change of scene from the manga.

Don't forget to **R&R**

**#I'lltrydoingaZerCystorynext.**


	11. Reasons

Hello:)

Boohoo! The Story cover got cropped up. T.T I'm not the best person out there to criticize but I'm sure what I did isn't THAT bad.

Anyway, If you want to see the new story cover picture (full). You can go to my profile and Click the link.

Just got a DeviantART account. **VenusStarLuv**. And I really don't know what to do with it except with posting pictures and using it like this. So could anyone teach me?! Pretty please with cherries on top *puppy dog eyes*

* * *

**Reasons**

**Chapter 11**

" Alright, Let's continue the Grand Magic Games." Mato broke the eerie silence In the Domus Flau.

" Shut up." Natsu yelled " Shut the hell up. We won't play the games until Lucy comes back."

" but...Lucy-san already..." Mato tried to reason

" We might have done things that had hurt Lucy and She may not be in Fairy Tail anymore but The fact that Lucy is our nakama will never change. We're going to get her back."

" Right!" Fairy Tail cheered

" Quit it." Sting yelled " Just quit it already. Lucy won't come back. She made up her mind."

" uh...-kabo. If Fairy Tail wishes to do so. You will be out of the match."

" We don't care. If that's what it takes to get Lucy back."

" **Fairy Tail is out**."

" I'm sorry Master Jiemma but it seems we won't be First this year. You may kick us out if that is your wish." Rufus said his and the thoughts of his teammates without fear

Master Jiemma smirked " Sabertooth is nothing without its top 5 mages after all. As your Guild Master, I order you to bring back Lucy Vermillion."

" Hai." They said in unison

" **Sabertooth out.**"

" Winning without beating Fairy Tail and Sabertooth seems boring to me." Lyon commented

" I agree." Jura nodded " Obabasama, please forgive us but Lamia Scale will not join in the games too."

" **Lamia Scale is out**."

" Winning in a frivolous manner is not worth it. Mermaid Heel is out if it's like that." Kagura seriously stated

" **Mermaid Heel out**."

" Meeeeen~ If Erza-san, isn't there to see my victory then everything is lost." Ichiya dramatically fainted

" Sensei!" Eve, Ren and Hibiki panicked " Master Bob. Please give us permission to help Ichiya-san's girlfriend in getting back Lucy-san."

Master Bob just smiled at them adorably.

" **Blue Pegasus is out**. Oh my, what will happen to our games if all them quitted. Our only remaining guild is...Quatro Puppy."

" Such Love. Thank you for letting me see this" Rabian-san, the guest speaker said.

" If we follow the rules, then that means Quatro Puppy will be the winner by default ." Yajima-san commented

" Mwahaha...Quatro Puppy will be the winner." Bacchus drunkly laughed

" Boo!"

"Postpone the games."

" Don't you have a heart? Let them get their Friend first." The people yelled

" It seems that if we continue with the games and make Quatro Puppy the winner. Many audience will be unsatisfied so our Administrator said...The Games will be postponed." Chapati said victoriously

" This is the first time it has happened. The Grand Magic Games had been postponed and all guilds had cooperated in order to bring back Lucy. It seems the Younger generation is going towards the right path." Yajima-san nodded.

**-Sabertooth area-**

" Come. On. Sting! Let's go!" Orga and Rufus were pulling him out of the Sabertooth area

" Sting-kun. Everyone is gathering there thinking of a way to save Lucy-chan." Lector tried to convince him

" Lector...Lucy said that she—"

" —She wants you to save her and get her back" A middle-aged woman with dark pink had said

" Who are you?"

" I'm Porlyusica but Grandeeney, The Sky dragon in an opposite world called Edolas. In here, I cure those Reckless Idiots in Fairy Tail. Anyway, That was what I heard when she woke up in the middle of the night in the Infirmary."

" See? See? See? Frosch thinks Sting is just stupid because he didn't believe what Rogue-kun said." Frosch said

The others glared at Sting. " If we give you five valid reasons will you go with us?"

Sting sighed in defeat.

" We'll take that as a yes."

" You guys just don't understand..." Sting said

" You're right." Minerva said " **Reason number 1**: We may not understand but We do know that time when she said Goodbye, Lucy is lying and at that time she was really hurt. She wanted you to take her back, Sting."

" **Reason Number 2**: If Lucy-chan is in your situation, She would never give up just because of a simple Goodbye. What happened to the Great Sting Eucliffe?! To be bested by a girl..." Yukino mocked him

' _That's right...Lucy would never give up now. She would stand up tall with that determined look in her face_' Sting thought

" **Reason Number 3**: You made a promise, right?" Rogue said " That you would never leave her side...no matter what happens" Rogue added

Sting's eyes widened as he remembered their first meeting. Even if it was a set up to kill him...The fact that they met and what happened after that is what matters.

"**Reason Number 4**: Um...I know!" Orga said " What if there was some Monster Pervert in the Kingdom of Darkness? And Lucy falls in love with another person. What if...and if..." Orga continued with his "What if's" that made Sting's skin crawl

" And Finally **Reason Number 5**!" Rufus said proudly " Um...what is Reason number 5 again?" Rufus whispered loudly

Minerva punched Rufus" I thought I told you to think of something!" She whispered back...if that loudness which Sting can hear can be called a simple whisper.

Master Jiemma stood up and went in front of Sting " I don't know if this can be considered a reason but...As your Guild Master, I order you Sting Eucliffe to go with them and get her back. As a Sabertooth Mage, I will not allow failure. Now go!"

"Master..." The other members sobbed

Sting finally stood up. "Let's go."

**- - - Fairy Tail- - -**

" Alright. From Fairy Tail are : Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Happy and Charle."

"From Lamia Scale are Lyon, Jura, Cheria, Sherry and Luka"

" From Blue Pegasus are Ichiya, Nichiya, Hibiki, Eve and Ren"

" From Sabertooth are Sting, Minerva, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Frosch and Lector."

" The ones who are left. Specifically, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Puppy and the other guild members of different guilds will signal you if something went wrong here." Master Makarov said

" Don't worry. Everyone left here will also be protecting our guilds." Mira added

Before leaving Sting looked at Mavis while scratching his cheek. He was too shy to say it.

Mavis giggled, knowing what he wants to say " It's okay. I'll take care of the Light Kingdom while you're saving Lucy."

Sting thanked her then ran with the team.

" Okay, Operation Save Lucy, Start!"

**-Lucy's PoV-**

" Welcome home, Lucy-sama" The Maid and Butler Demons bowed

I acted like the supposed to be Princess of the Underworld I am and put on my expressionless and cold facade. What can I do? If the royal family acts weak. The Noble Demons would look down on us.

After so many twists and turns. Finally, we have reached my bedroom with a creepy maid like a stalker or maybe was shadow the best word? It's getting awkward every minute she follows me.

I sighed. I can't take this anymore. " You may leave." I kindly ordered

She bowed then left without a word.

I slumped at the gothic looking bed in the middle of the large room without hesitation. I laid on the bed staring at the majestic canopy hanging over it. I don't know how much time passed. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours. I just stared at it unaware that there were tears forming in my eyes.

The dispute between the two Kingdoms are too much and that also means being with Sting and staying with him is taboo in here.

I'm all alone again. I don't know when but it just hit me. Fairy Tail...they knew what they have done wrong. Lisanna was brought to jail but Now I understand that none of it is her fault. It was all set-up by my Dad. It wasn't their fault...they, too were victims of misunderstanding.

Wendy, You stayed with me even if you knew I was with Sabertooth, even if the whole Fairy Tail guild was against me..you stayed by my side. I'm sorry. I'm such a horrible Onee-san.

Sting. I just thought about this now. We always act as if we were a couple but we never actually confessed to each other and the only time I heard an I love you between us is when I was leaving and told him that ' _Since we've_ _met I have been falling in love with you._' And that can't be considered as an I Love You. Which might or might not make Sting really sad since I was too late in confessing. Plus, to tell him he's the ruler of the Kingdom of Light and the one he grew close to him was there to kill him. He must be broken...I'm really sorry.

I, too. Don't want to be here. The truth is I liked neither worlds. Light or Darkness were just the same to me but when I met you, You've shown me how pretty the Kingdom of Light can be in your own simple and sometimes stupid ways. Since that time, I always want to be by your side...

" Are you done feeling sorry for yourself, Hime?" Someone said behind me.

I looked at the owner and the voice and my eyes widened when I saw who it was

" You..."

" I'm what?" He teased

" You're back...father." I bowed princess-style.

Zeref smirked In his usual clothes but this time, he had been taken over by the part of him that doesn't care about humanity. His smirk didn't stay long, it was soon replaced by his serious and cold expression befitting the title bestowed upon him: "The Dark Mage".

Suddenly I felt my whole body tense up, frozen. I can't move. It's like I'm trapped in an abyss of darkness.

" No!" I screamed but it was all too late when I noticed his true goal. He was already in front of me, his thumb was placed on my forehead and his other hand was under my chin forcefully making me stare straight into his eyes while he casted a spell

'_Will this be the end? But...why can't I feel fear for myself? The only time I've felt true fear is when...That's right. Sting...I still can't die. It won't end here._' I did my best to struggle but it useless. He was done in casting the spell.

I saw him smirk and he was saying something that I can't hear. My vision is getting blurry and dark once again. '_No.._.' I tried to scream but no sound would leave my mouth. I'm getting dizzy and holding consciousness was getting harder.

' _Everyone, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Wendy, Sting...Save me._' I thought as I finally let go of my consciousness

Zeref smirked. " As people usually say, When in Rome do as the Romans do and when you're here, you must be the Princess of Darkness. You probably won't remember a thing about them when you wake up and starting there, it will be a good show to see. Show me. If the "fate" you had believed in is true. I just wonder who would win in this game called "life" where everyone is a player. See you later...Princess of Darkness." He said as he disappeared in a flame of dark magic.

**-Inside Lucy's head-**

A large dark presence came from the other side of the door. If I open this I wonder what will I see?

Will I like it or will I fear it? Right now...Honestly, I can't feel anything. Even if I did...I don't know if the "me" that felt that is the real me or the "me" that is still dancing in Father's tune

I tried to push the doors open but they were tightly shut.

" Anyone?" I yelled in the middle of nowhere in the darkness that envelops me. No one replied. I was all alone and the worst part is that it feels like I forgot about who I am.

I quickly sat up my bed, gasping for air. That was one strange dream, it almost felt real. But how can that be? I know who I am. My Name is Lucy Vermillion. My Parents are Zeref and Mavis Vermillion. I have the "One magic: Future Change." I was the Princess of the Kingdom of Darkness, I have the duty to lead the Darkness to success against the Light Kingdom and it's ruler, also my enemy. Sting Eucliffe.

That is the sole reason that I am here. You better be ready Sting Eucliffe or Darkness might eat your very soul.

* * *

Btw, I wrote this before I knew Mato, the pumpkin-head guy was actually the King of just pretend he's your ordinary pumpkin-headed host (not that it's ordinary and all...)

Btw, Dark Mages are nobles, Demons are servants...or lower than the nobles.

o.O ...And Uh-oh. Lucy's hating Sting...And she was brainwashed *gasp*

What will happen? Secret~ I won't spoil anything. =]

**R&R for faster updates.**

See? I'm updating fast now. :D so keep it up.


	12. Operation Save Lucy, Start!

Hey! :)

Thank you for Favorites, Follows and Reviews! Though I might be too late in saying and noticing it. Yay! We got past 50 already. Keep it up :)

So Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Operation Save Lucy, Start!**

**Chapter 12**

_" And when that happens we will..."_

_" Shut up Ash-brain." Sting yelled_

_" Speak for yourself White-assed idiot." Natsu said in response_

" And when we get to the Kingdom of Darkness We will..." Carla continued

_" Gray-sama, Help me!" Juvia screamed_

_" Gray, you bastard Juvia will be mine." Lyon lunged at Gray_

_" What the Hell, Lyon?! Juvia belongs to Fairy Tail" Gray took his position for attacking_

" and that team will..." A nerve appeared on Carla's head

_" Lu-chan!" Levy cried_

_" Lucy-neesan!" Wendy sobbed_

_" Lucy-san!" Cheria cried too, hugging Wendy and Levy_

" If the plan goes downhill..." A dark aura was now surrounding Carla

" E-E-Eto...Carla calm down..." Happy was shaking in fear

" Calm down? I'm calm." She smiled like a freak

" O-O-Oi, Stupid Neko, are you sure she's alright? Her smile is creepy" Lector nervously whispered to the other exceeds

" Frosch thinks so too."

Carla huffed. The Deathly aura that was surrounding her disappeared. " Anyway, that's the plan. Did you all get tha—?" Her mouth fell open the instant she looked at the other teammates.

" Are you even listening?!" Carla yelled

" Eep. Frosch, hide! She's back to her scary self." Lector warned

" C-C-Carla...there's no r-reason t-to b-be m-m-mad..." Happy tried to calm her down.

" No reason?" Carla glared at him " Look you stupid blue Neko!" Carla pointed to their teammates but Specifically to Sting and Natsu " We look like people from the amusement parks!"

" Amusement parks...?" Happy tried to imagine but what appeared was everyone in clown clothes.

" Not that." Carla hit his head hard " Look. Those two are fighting over such nonsense" *points to Sting and Natsu*

" We are no—-" Natsu and Sting said in unison but was silenced with Carla's deathly glare

" Jeez! I can't believe why Lucy is so fond of you two arrogant idiots." Carla once again huffed

" Well, I'm sure Lucy fell for my manly charms." Sting went into his own world of fantasy which you might not want to know what's in there.

" Oh really? Then why are Levy, Wendy and Cheria crying there beside you?"

True enough. The 3 girls were shedding tears for Lucy, beside them.

" Bwahaha...In your face!" Natsu laughed

" If it weren't for you. Lucy wouldn't be able to meet this person. It's your fault too." Carla said bluntly

" bu—" Natsu was silenced when Happy covered his mouth for him

" A-A-Aye Carla-sama." Happy was still shaking with fear

" And you 3!" She pointed to Juvia, Gray and Lyon " Hurry up and fix your misunderstood relationships so you can quit it with your Love Triangle"

" It is not a Love Triangle!" Gray interrupted

" Hm...it is only right for you to give up Juvia to me, Gray" Lyon nodded to himself " I am the best Ice mage after all."

" WtH I'm the Best Ice Mage!" Gray fought

" Kyaaaah! Gray-sama and Lyon-sama are fighting for Juvia." A blushing Juvia screeched

" ...up." An annoyed Carla whispered

" Hm?" Happy, Lector and Frosch, the only 3 who can hear her, wondered at what she said

" Shut up!" Carla finally snapped. Getting the attention of the trio." Okay. For you three, Whoever does the most in this plan will have the right to give an order to the two losers, got it?"

" Hai!" They said with full passion while imagining the things they are going to order to each other

" Don't think you can get away from me either." Carla's eyes gleamed.

The 4 people walking behind her sneakily froze and sweat with nervousness " Stop Flirting with Girls. You annoying Playboys!" She lectured Hibiki, Eve, Ichiya and Nichiya. " Look at those 2. You should follow their example and get a life." She pointed at the couples

Hibiki, Eve, Ichiya and Nichiya silently cursed Ren who was seen sitting beside Sherry.

" How could you, Ren?!" They said

" It's not like It's my fault you don't have girlfriends..." Ren said

*stab* that was a direct stab at their hearts.

" Meeeeeeen~"

" Sensei!" The 4 comforted each other while crying

Carla sighed. " You know you 4 seem pathetic."

" Sensei...is this what you call pouring salt into the wounds?" Eve sobbed

" I don't know Men." He said in a dramatic way

Carla heard a sigh behind her." thank you, Carla." Erza hugged her surprisingly

" Thanks to you, I don't have to be with that Disgusting, Idiotic jerk"

'_Disgusting?_'***Stab***

'_Idiotic_.' ***Stab***

'_Jerk!_'** *Stab***

" Meeen. This is what you call pouring salt into the wounds." Ichiya said as he sank into an abyss of despair.

" Sensei." They worriedly comforted him

" if you're gonna cry do it quietly like Jura and Orga when he asked Jura to teach him or like Rufus and Luka when they are Observing or better yet Rogue and Yukino, see? Even if they are dating. They are listening to the plan and sitting quietly."

" U-U-Um...we aren't—" Yukino stuttered

" Well, Well Yukino...I bid you an Advanced Congratulations!" Minerva happily said " Oh. I better record this for your wedding when Lucy comes back to Sabertooth." She continued

Is it just me or did the air suddenly grew tense and colder.

" Oho~ Who said Lucy is coming back to Sabertooth. She will come back to Fairy Tail!" Erza said with a dark Red aura.

" She's going back to Sabertooth, Pest." Minerva responded with a glare, also she was surrounded by a freezing Blue Aura.

Now, Everyone is frozen when they felt Minerva and Erza's killer Aura. Natsu and Sting was now fighting who was more scarier.

Someone sighed. " Lucy wouldn't want to see this, you know."

They all looked at the owner of the voice. Only to see Loke walking towards them from the shadows.

" Where's Lucy, Leo?" Sting said in disgust

"Tch. I'm not doing this for you Eucliffe. I'm doing this for Lucy." Loke replied with the same amount of disgust as Sting

" Loke! Where's Lucy? And how are you here?" Natsu yelled

" Uh...That is...I don't know where she is but...that Damn Zeref! He casted a spell to Lucy and brain washed her. While Lucy is out from the spell, He took our keys, hid it and locked it in a dark spell but Fortunately, He doesn't know that some spirits like me and Virgo can get out without using the key. Sure...I can't go near a dark Lucy who doesn't know me so I went here."

" What the hell did he do to Lucy?!" Sting was now enraged. " I'll kill him. I don't care if it's against laws to kill. I'll murder him. I swear I will!"

" Sting-kun calm down. Lucy-chan wouldn't want that. What we need to do right now is find out where Is Lucy and How to get her back." Lector said

" The Cat's right." Erza said, stopping her fight with Minerva

" Fine. Then How can we know where Lucy is?" Minerva said

" I know where she is." Sting replied " She's my mate so It's only normal to know where she is, even if Zeref casts tons of hiding spells on her."

" Great! It's the first time Sting had been helpful, right Rufus?" Orga nudged him.

Rufus nodded.

" You know, It'll be a good idea to use you two as a training dummy for when I kill Zeref." Sting cracked his bones in his fists.

" I got it." Hibiki suddenly yelled

" How to kill these 2?" Sting idiotically asked

" No! How to save Lucy, of course. Okay. Huddle."

.

.

.

.

.

" Hm...that could work." Erza said approvingly

" Okay, Let's start the plan to get Lucy back to Saber...Tail" Minerva followed up the last word to avoid fights

-•-•-•-•-•-

" I never would have thought that I am going to do something like this in my whole life." Orga said as he stared at the uniform he was wearing.

" Me, too. I never expected to be A dark servant in all my life." Cheria symphatized with him " At least the maid uniform is cute, right?"

" Right. What do you think of it Yukino-san?" Erza asked

" Yeah, doesn't Yukino-san look pretty Rogue-san?" Cheria teased and was replied by faint blushes on the couple's cheeks.

" Anyway, We are the infiltrating team. Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Cheria and Me. Plus, Wendy for healing and support magic but Wendy must be hidden unless you are going to report or She's really needed. Everyone we're here to gather information and mentally send them to the HQ camp with the help of Hibiki's archive. Let's split up. Also Please Remember to use only your magic with traces of Dark Magic in them."

(_AN: For example, Yukino: Ophiuchus. Rogue: Shadow Dragon Slayer. Orga and Cheria: God Slayer. Erza: Purgatory armor.)_

" Hai."

" Okay, Spread out." Erza commanded and at once the group had disassembled and began infiltrating the Dark Palace.

**-Lucy's PoV-**

" Lucy-sama!" The Dark Mages and Monsters bowed before me.

I walked in the aisle made by the crowd while walking towards the Queen's throne...My temporary throne. The sole reason is there was no Queen so I have to take her place

The Room's scent was...very homely. It reeked of Blood and Broken of all, It reeked of power.

" Oh, Lucy. Come, Come." Father invited

I did a curtsy in front of him and took my sit beside him.

" Nice timing you have. We were just about to discuss the plans for the war that will happen soon. A war that will be the most significant event in our History books. The War between The Light and Darkness that will result in The Darkness' victory" Zeref smirked

" And of course, The one who will lead us to Victory, is you, Lucy-sama with your unimaginable power" Deliora said

I nodded. " Splendid. I'll fight Eucliffe and that's all for today. I'm getting bored and thus will get some more sleep." I bluntly said in a calm manner.

The Creatures of Darkness all gaped at her. " B-B-But—"

" Oh please Excuse her for now. My Dear Daughter seems that she is still exhausted at what happened." Zeref excused her.

All the Creatures in there seemed satisfied for that reason. ALL but one. Deliora's eyes widened in shock and took off after Lucy without anyone noticing. Or at least that's what he thought.

**- - - Regular PoV - - - **

" Lucy-sama." Deliora called

Lucy yawned " What is it? I hope you have a good reason to be wasting my time."

" Uh...It's just. Weren't you shocked? I'm still here— Alive."

" Why would I be? Do you have complaints about that. I can easily change that." Lucy replied while her eyes are fluttering (meaning she's sleepy)

" Ah...no. That's not what I meant. What I mean is after your...Team Natsu, was it? Beated the hell out of me. Aren't you shocked?"

" Look. I don't know who the hell "Team Natsu" is and if you're alive you better dedicate your time to making our forces stronger NOT wasting my time. Goodnight." She said as she slammed the door of her room closed.

Leaning at the door. She sighed and was about to walk to bed when...

***Knock* *Knock***

**-Lucy's PoV-**

" Come in." I instructed thinking it was a servant.

The door opened and she was right. There were multiple servants coming in my room.

" Lucy-sama. Would you like some tea and some snacks?" A girl with short, light blue hair offered.

" No, thanks."

" Then Lucy-sama, Shall I prepare the bath?" A girl with pig tailed pink hair suggested."

" I took a bath after I woke up earlier."

" Uh...Do you want to do anything Lucy-sama?" A scarlet haired lady said.

" I want to sleep." I boredly said

" Then Lucy-sama I shall—shhnggg—you to sleep." A muscular man with green spiky hair said but in the middle of his offer. The other servants covered his mouth.

" You're weird." I commented

They, for some reason, froze and they were all sweating nervously

I giggled " You're all so weird. I don't think I've seen you before. Tell me, Are you newly hired? If that's so then I would convince Father to make you my personal servants tomorrow.

They sighed in unison.

" Anyway, I don't nee—" I was about to reject their offers when a flash of blonde passed through my eyes. I stared at the source. A cloaked blonde guy who owns a dazzling pair of dark eyes

For a moment when their eyes met. It seemed like that time had stopped and It was just them in that world...in their own world. _(AN: feel like I'm influenced by Juvia lately. Too much fluffy fantasies...help.)_

" I..."

" Lucy-sama?" A slim guy with messy black hair and red eyes asked worriedly

" Ah...I just remembered. I want to sleep so please fix the bed for me. Goodluck Novices. You can take a break after fixing my bed." Lucy said as she ran to who knows where.

'_...Blonde hair? Piercing Dark eyes_.' I thought

I quickly chased that person wearing a cloak. The guy seemed to gain on me every turn I took when chasing him.

'_Curse this castle for being too confusing and large!_' Lucy huffed

Now that I thinks about it, Where was I? No doubt about it. The Princess was lost in her own Castle. Oh, the Irony. Why did I even chase that cloaked guy. It's like my body just moved on it's own, not needing a reason.

It just feels so...incomplete. Like the half of my existence is gone or somewhere along those lines and despite having My Father here, I feel so alone. Then I saw that blonde hair lurking in the shadows and decided to chase it. It's like it brought color to my existence. It's like the sun. So warm and bright.

Even if I say that...there's no one here anymore. Just me again, huh? All Alone again...it hurts.

I retraced my steps back hoping it would lead me back to my bedroom and surprisingly it did! After 2 hours had passed. I swear I would never leave my room again without a guide.

The servants that was in my room probably went back to their own rooms already. Seeing as my bed was made nicely.

I shut the door behind me gently. Leaned at the door for support and allowed myself to sink down to the floor.

Tears rolled down my face." No way...Why am I crying? Crying is weak. Crying is shameful. Crying is..."

" ... Expressing your true emotions. You're lonely, right Lucy?" Someone said

I looked up quickly to see the owner of the voice and my eyes widened in shock when I saw who it was. He was the cloaked guy with spiky blonde hair that I was chasing. He was...

* * *

Bwahaha...Cliff hanger :p

Authors just loooooove doing that ^^ So I did it too. xD

**What do you think Lucy will say? And what will happen? And FINALLY, They met!**

Oooh! StiCy moments are baaaack...in the next chapter.

**Don't forget to R&R**

The more, the merrier.

**~Vea-chan out.**


	13. Extra

Hello ^^

Since, The story is getting serious. I thought about making an Extra to break the ice and have some laughs.

* * *

**Extra**

**Chapter 13**

" Wendy, Cheria. Hurry up or the ghosts are going to eat you." Orga teased.

" G-G-Ghosts?" The 2 girls were shaking with fear

" Faster! Or else someone might sense us. We still have to report." Erza lectured

" Yes..." The two walked slowly while hugging each other.

Currently, they are in the middle of the Kingdom of Darkness' garden with Infamous dry moving leafless trees, scary animals and their scary sounds. The quietness except for the gushing of the wind and of course, the trademark pitch-black surroundings.

" I-I-I'm s-sure g-g-ghosts a-aren't t-t-true..." Cheria suggested but nonetheless her voice was shaky

" Y-y-yeah...and so are monsters, zombies, the white lady, spirits and—"

They felt a hand on their shoulder.

The two girls felt their heart rise really high and beat loudly.

" C-C-Cheria... You're holding my s-shoulder, r-r-right?" Wendy asked trying to be optimistic

" H-H-How could that be when I-I'm hugging you...and you're also holding my shoulder!"

" I'm also hugging you...so that means..." Both of them slowly turned their heads around.

" Boo." A spooky voice said

" Kyaaaaaaaaa!" The two girls yelled, running really fast and crying at the same time.

" Bwahahaha." Orga laughed at the two scaredy-cats.

" Orga, you do know that wasn't the best thing to do to a child?" Rogue said

" They probably had goose bumps because of you and your silly stories. You know someday, you're gonna pay the same as what you did to them."

" Ha. Like what? There's a Monster behind me right now?" He mocked

Rogue and Yukino's eyes widened and slowly took a step back, away from him.

" It's worse than a monster, I-I-It's a Demon!" Yukino whispered

" Demon? Don't kid around guys. Of course there will be. I mean— It's the Kingdom of Darkness after all."

" T-T-Turn around..." Yukino pointed at his back

" Pffft. Lame trick. I'm not gonna fall for tha—" Orga turned around and met eyes to eyes to a scarlet haired Demon.

"Orga..." She said in a scary tone with a scary aura backing her up. " Why did you scare Wendy and Cheria?" She glared

" I-I-I'm sorry Erza-sama!" Orga hid behind Yukino and Rogue who were also hiding behind a tree.

Erza huffed then turned back to her normal self. " Let's go. We have to let the others know about the facts we had gathered."

* * *

Hope you liked it :3

The next chapter will be the continuation of Chap 12. I bet you thought this was the continuation of that cliffhanger, don't you? But it isn't. So keep on hanging.

I'll update maybe tomorrow or really soon.


	14. Reverse Roles

Yay, I'm back. :)

I'm so dizzy, It's so hot. And I'm bored. Oh, the cruelties of life T.T And I'm really not sure if my **next story** would be **ZerCy or StiCy**. Help me!

Oh yeah, here's a little **legend**:

'_thoughts_' or (_AN:_)

"words"

- - - 3rd Person PoV

- • - • - • - Dividers, still in 3rd Person

Anyway, You still hanging there? I hope you are. Although, I think you will very much hate me for what you will read next. The long-awaited continuation of the cliff hanger, the word Lucy was about to say is

_He was..._

* * *

**Reverse Roles**

**Chapter 14**

He was...a stranger.

" W-W-Who are you?" Lucy asked, not breaking their stare

" Me?" The hooded guy clicked his tongue " It hurts Lucy. Forgetting about me and After EVERYTHING that had happened between us..."

" ...happened...between...us? " Lucy can't believe what she's hearing " No such thing! I am still a v—" she was about to say something until she realized what she was going to say

" Still a what, Dear Lucy?" The guy teased despite knowing what she was about to say

" I— nothing! You're lying anyway. You have no proof." She tried her best to be calm and not to panic. She went to her side table where tea had been left for her and she began to drink it, sitting on a chair.

The hooded guy smirked. " Ooh! I remember you telling me that you were a Virgin! "

Lucy fell out of her sit and spat her tea, coughing and choking in the process.

" So will you believe me?" The guy asked only to see a beet red Lucy.

The guy chuckled then the next thing Lucy saw was The guy an inch away from her face.

" Shall I take all of your firsts, Luce?" He said in a teasing tone.

Lucy was now redder than ever.

The guy moved closer and closer and when their lips were about to meet. Lucy was panicking and her heartbeat was beating loudly. He was coming nearer then he suddenly pulled away with a smirk " Just kidding."

The red Lucy turned back into her normal color as she sighed in relief

" I already took your first kiss. Bye! See ya tomorrow and...Don't miss me too much, babe!" He said as he jumped out the balcony

The Lucy that had just sighed in relief suddenly burst into flames, fuming in anger " Who would miss a bastard like you!" She yelled to night sky hoping that the arrogant jerk heard it.

Well that went well. He didn't even told me his name. But...That short time...and the most annoying time, Might I add. I didn't feel alone. It was his warmth gives a soothing presence. Who is he? I want to know who he is because he is my one and only sun that sheds his lights even in the darkest places of my heart. I feel completely at ease.

She definitely fails in being the Princess of Darkness. She feels neither anger nor hate, she doesn't crave broken bones and blood. She was quite the opposite. Why she chose this instead of the Light Kingdom was a wonder she can't understand.

But what she can definitely understand is if the reason she chose this path is because of him then it's okay. The only regret she has is being not to by his side

'_...forever by his side_.' Thinking of that lulled her into a state of peaceful sleep not needing to feel scared of a nightmare.

- • - • - • -

" So What the hell are we going to do with you?" Erza said while swinging a whip dangerously.

" Skewer him!" Orga yelled

" Guys...Calm down" Yukino said which is unfortunately unheard by the other mages except Rogue who was 'for some reason' beside her.

" How about Strike him?" Cheria said with a smile

" Guys!" Yukino had it. She already yelled in a loud tone which almost made the Dragon slayers with their keen hearing, faint. " Remember what we just knew a moment ago?"

" You mean about Lucy being brainwashed? I remember that." Orga replied

" No! The one when we chatted with her." Yukino huffed

_- Flashback-_

_"-sama...Lucy-sama!" Yukino who is currently disguised as one of Lucy's personal servants called out._

_Lucy snapped back from her daze " Oh. Sorry, What was that?"_

_" Zeref-sama asked if you had devised a...more specific plan than the one you had said last evening which is ' We'll fight in a bloody war but Eucliffe is mine.' Erza, also disguised with Yukino, Rogue, Cheria and Orga said_

_" He did?" Orga thought hard but nothing came to him of an order about that._

_Yes. If you're wondering then Yes. Orga had taken the job of being a loyal servant too seriously._

_Rufus elbowed Orga hard into his ribs. " Oh he did! " Orga finally cooperated_

_That was never ordered actually. That was just a spy's job, gathering information inconspicuously. That was it. However, thanks to a certain White- Dragon slayer who wasn't supposed to be here but he sneaked to find his mate...They were also tasked in finding him and babysit the guy._

_Erza sweared that if she see the guy, She'll hit him hard._

_" I don't." Lucy blurted out_

_" Huh?" They were all confused_

_" I don't have any plan. I just want to be the one who will take Eucliffe's life."_

_" Uh...Lucy-sama, did Sting Eucliffe played tricks on you or something? That made you really want to win for the Darkness? " Cheria commented_

_" No. Actually, I don't hold a grudge to Sting Eucliffe and I especially don't have a care at what happens in this Kingdom but..."_

_" But?" The others persuaded her to go on_

_Lucy giggled " I never expected you guys to be busybodies."_

_" Uh...We...It's okay if you don't—" they defended_

_" It's alright. I know you would keep this a secret. I can sense that your hearts are different from everyone here in the Darkness. As I have said, I don't care what happens to this Kingdom but...Zeref, My Dad who is awake now. Not the kind one who is asleep. Told me that if I had been able to defeat Eucliffe, He would let me live freely. No restraints. And when that happens...I promise that I would find HIM"_

_" Him?"_

_" Him...My Sun..."_

_-end flashback-_

" Oh. That one. Lucy really likes Astrology and their important parts such as The Sun, Moon and Stars "

" Idiot. She means Sting." Rogue punched Orga in the face once again

Erza sighed then gave Sting a glare. " We were peacefully infiltrating here then we caught news that someone went here which is NOT part of the plan, what do you want as punishment. Die or Die?"

" or." Sting chose

Erza smirked evilly.

Sting gulped.

**- • - • - • -**

Sting climbed in from Lucy's balcony and went in. He saw Lucy drinking tea on her mini table. He planned to surprise her.

" Hey Blondie, missed me?" He teased

But instead of receiving her signature the falling and shattering of the tea-cup to the floor, causing the tea to spill.

Seconds after. An ear-splitting scream was heard coming from Lucy. She was curled up like a ball, hugging her knees to her chest tightly. There was no doubt that she looked scared. however, the question was 'What is she scared of?' There was nothing in front of her. The time Sting said 'Blondie' THIS happened

" Luce. What's happening? Are you alright?" Sting worriedly said as he ran towards her. Hugging her tightly.

Her scream continued for a while and when it finally stopped Lucy's eyes widened in realization.

" Sting...? You're Sting, aren't you?"

He nodded. " Do you remember?"

" I don't. But...I'm not the least bit stupid. From the start I had these nightmares and I knew that something was being hidden from me. Sting...Please! Tell me everything." Lucy cried hugging him back.

" No."

" No?"

Sting sighed. " I don't think that you know what is the best for you now. There are painful things that happened and I don't think you ought to remember"

" Sting. Please. I want to know!" Lucy pleaded " I want to know why you seem so important to me?!" She blurted out

When she realized what she said, she quickly covered her mouth and tried to cover it up while blushing furiously

Sting cocked an eyebrow at her " Since I get to see how much you love me then I guess there is a point in telling you"

**- • - •- • -**

Zeref was calmly sitting on his throne when the large, majestic doors banged open. _(AN: then for some reason, it closed again with the help of magic. It's automatic.)_

" Why?" A fuming Lucy stomped in and was followed by Sting behind her

Zeref was calm as always " Why. What exactly?"

" Stop playing with me, You know what I mean!" Lucy yelled

" Hn. It seems that the soon-to-be ruler of the Kingdom of Light had interfered with my plans once again." Zeref said calmly

" She's your daughter for God's sake! You can't treat her like that. You can't use her like she's your puppet then dispose after she had done her part." Sting interjected

" No..." Lucy mumbled " You wouldn't do that even if you are the dark counterpart. You don't give a damn about achieving victory for the Darkness..."

" Hn. Really?" He said in a mocking tone.

" Good or Evil counterpart. They are both a part of you. Both share the same mind, body and ideals but the only thing that differ is your ways. And the true Zeref that I know tried his best to suppress his evil side. That's why I'm sure you wouldn't wish something like that."

Zeref smirked. " It seemed that bringing you to the Human kingdom was a wise decision. However..."

A black hole appeared below Sting and Lucy and sucked them into who knows where.

" Sting!"

" Lucy!"

**-Sting's PoV-**

**_( This is an Alternate Universe, btw) _**

" Lucy!" Sting yelled.

'_A dream_?' Sting wondered ' But it just seemed so real. And Who the hell is Lucy?'

I felt my phone vibrate at my pants.

" Hello?"

" Dude. Where are you? You're going to be freaking late!" Someone yelled at the other side of the phone.

" Um...Who are you?"

" Rogue Cheney, you're greatest friend of all times?" The guy answered sarcastically

'_ Rogue Cheney_?' I thought ' _Yeah...He's my friend. Jeez! My head's been mixing with my dreams of that mysterious girl lately._'

" Hey? You still there? Anyway, Where are you? Don't tell me you wish to meet that Demon teacher in the guidance office again?"

I looked at the clock at my bedside table. 8:00. I'm freaking late! I ran around the house getting ready to go to school and finally ran my way to my nearby school which the gates are about to close

I breathed heavily when I reached the classroom and automatically girls began to surround and flirt with me. Which I ignore. The only girl I am interested in is the I kept seeing in my dream.

The teacher entered the class and for some reason he is smiling sweetly...too sweetly for my liking. However, if you look a little closer you could see him sweating like a horse.

" Alright. Class. Today we have a new student her name is Lucy Heartfilia ( AN: _for purposes such as hiding her Vermillion blood line_) She is the heiress to the well-known and successful Heartfilia Konzern. You MUST respect her." The teacher glared then turned back to her happy facade. " Miss Heartfilia, You may come in and introduce yourself."

In the exact moment the door slid open and appeared was a beautiful Blonde haired girl with Large Hazel Brown eyes, a curvaceous figure and big tits. Beautiful, Good Body, Rich and add kind to the picture and you have a perfect girl that all men would drool at. Plus girls would glare at envy.

Although, Being Perfect is a shocking thing. I was more shocked when our eyes met and for the first time I saw her face clearly. It was her. The girl from my dream.

**-Lucy's PoV-**

I slid the door open. Ready for whatever I would see. All I know now is My true Dad, Zeref had brought me to this unknown world and to pose as Lucy Heartfilia. A rich girl daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia, Heiress of the Heartfilia fortune.

At first, I didn't know what's going on. I was just woken up by a maid and I was told it was time for school. But suddenly something appeared at my mind and instantly I knew everything. I'm in another world, where Zeref had put us here for some reason.

" Miss Heartfilia, You may come in and introduce yourself" The teacher pulled me out of my deep thoughts

" Eto...Good Morning Everyone. As you all know my name is Lucy Ver— I mean Heartfilia. Please take care of me." I shyly looked at the ground. Though I was looking at the ground I could feel The Death glares the girls were giving me and I can hear wolf whistles from the guys.

I decided to look up and make way to my seat wherever It was. When I met his dark eyes. We continued staring at each other as if time stopped and we were the only ones there.

But Unfortunately the teacher coughed to get my attention back. " Do you know each other?"

" Sting..." Tears ran down from Lucy's face " I-I-I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again!" She cried

" Huh?" Was Sting's intelligent answer

" Stiiiiiiiiing!" She threw herself to him. Hugging him while crying on his chest in the process.

Sting, the unlucky guy he is was faced with a lot of Death glares and colorful curses by the guys and homos...if there are.

" Uh...Blondie. I know that I'm irresistible and not that I mind feeling every curve in your body with you holding to me like this but who are you?" Sting asked

Lucy stared at him. Her eyes red and she was crying harder than before " You don't remember..." She sadly said

" Remember what Blondie?"

'_Is it just me or had her spirits been lifted up a bit when she heard the word Blondie.'_ Sting thought

Lucy wiped the tears away from her face while sniffing " S-S-Sorry about that BUT..." She stood proudly in front of me and pointed her finger at me. " I swear that I will make you fall in love with me again, Sting Eucliffe! Do you accept this challenge?"

Sting was taken aback by her aggressiveness but after a few moments he recovered and smirking, at that. " Depends, What do you get when you succeed and what do I get when you fail? I already got tired of the boring lifestyle with a girl, after all."

Lucy thought hard. " Hm...then If I win then...I win. How about yours?" She asked dumbly which was unusual for her

" I haven't thought of it. However, That condition is queer, unique and Interesting. I accept." Sting smirked

**-Lunch break-**

" Damn you Sting, what did you do this time?" Rogue interrogated while being conscious of the glares surrounding him and Sting or maybe just Sting for the matter.

" What? Weren't you there? And I didn't do anything. The New girl challenged me and I just accepted."

" I was in the comfort room and Do you even know that girl?"

Sting shrugged " She told me I forgot something and then out of nowhere, she promised that she would make me fall in love with her."

" Sting...There's something you're not telling me..." Rogue glared

Sting flinched. There was nothing more scarier than seeing Rogue glare with flashing eyes staring directly to your death.

" ...Iseeherinmydreams and She's hot." Sting quickly said, bunching up the words together.

Unfortunately for him. Rogue has keen hearing and he knew per word of it. " The girl's innocent Sting. Not like your 'usual' and besides " Rogue paused then pointed at the table where Lucy and her newfound friends were sitting " She seemed protected by the other section "Fairy Tail" Don't hurt the girl Sting or else Ash-tray, Ice-queen, Erza-san and the others will hunt you towards your death."

He snorted " Rogue. I'm the Great Sting Eucliffe. Plus, the odds are 90% for her falling for me like any other girl and 10% for—"

Rogue stared at Sting.

Sting huffed " Fine. 13 per—"

" Sting..." Rogue continued to stare at him

" Okay, Okay. 15%! I'm slightly interested but it's only slightly anyway."

Rogue walked back to class content with the Sting's answer.

" Hey, Rogue! Don't leave me here after you forced me to say what I'm thinking. It's so unfair."

Rogue stopped in his tracks " Fine. Take my thought as a friendly advice."

" ...and what are you thinking?"

" I wonder who will fall first."

* * *

Haha... Good one, Rogue! Anyway, We're going on the slight AU part of the story 1 and a half chapter, Plus another Extra. I'm getting fond of it. ^^

Btw, I think the story's going to end at Chapter 20 or somewhere there. But Before Ending, I'll make sure to give your imagination (maybe emotions too?) One hell of a ride.

**Thanks** again for the ones who **Followed, Favorited and Reviewed**. And Also, I keep forgetting about this soooo... **I do not own Fairy Tail**. Just saw a video on how fast **Hiro Mashima** draws Natsu and I swear I can't do that.

**R&R, Vea-chan out.**


	15. The Date

Okay, Since most of you doesn't want an AU. I would just fix this chapter and probably the other one, make it shorter to follow the storyline and they get back to their own world and Everyone's happy. Yay! :)

So until then please bear with me, I'll try my best in making this chapter appeasing as possible.

For the people who doesn't get it: They're currently on AU (Alternate Universe) for this chapter, next one will be the one when they finally get back.

* * *

**The Date**

**Chapter 15**

Rogue was laughing. It was one of the things he never thought he would see. Rogue was stifling his laughter and Right now Rogue was acting weird.

" Okay, What's up?" Sting decided to ask about Rogue but he was just ignored.

Shrugging, he opened the door to class, only to be met by Lucy, lunging towards him causing both of them to fall on the floor.

" S-t-i-n-g!" Lucy sang

Sting rubbed his head. " What's with the over-enthusiastic greeting, Blondie?"

" You mean you don't remember, do you?" She sobbed

' _Sh*t. She's crying. Jeez. Why am I panicking? I can easily ignore other people even if they're crying but why can't I just leave her alone like the rest?_' Sting thought.

The people that began to gather around them were wondering why The Great Sting Eucliffe is acting flustered and panicky unlike his usual "cool" image

" Rogue. What did I forget?!" Sting whispered, begging him to tell what he forgot

Rogue watched the two closely while contemplating if he'll answer Sting's call for help. However, seeing Sting flustered like never before had gotten the best if him so he decided to ignore his friend and let things be. (_AN:...Such a_ _GOOD friend. I can feel the love.–,–)_

"Rogue!...Ugh..." He can't take it anymore, seeing her crying face...he doesn't know what do anymore, all he knows is whatever it is He would certainly do it to stop her from crying. Sting bowed his head while he was still sitting beside her " Look Lucy, Just...Don't...Cry anymore...Please." He pleaded as he ran his fingers through his hair

' T_his is going to be totally uncoo_l' Sting thought

" It's just...I'm not good with crying girls." He admitted " I'm also sorry for not remembering that...Whatever you were saying but May I make it up to you?" He looked at her intently

Lucy felt the sincerity in his voice. He was clearly telling the truth, and to go as far as to admitting his weakness...

From a crying face, she quickly lightened up " Really? Really? Really?" She excitedly said

'_I felt like I had been tricked.._.' Sting thought 'but her smile is really pretty and like the stars that can make even the darkest of places twinkle.'

" Yeah." Sting replied

" Yipee! I'm going to a date with Sting. And Don't think too much about what you forget. It was simply our deal yesterday about making you fall in love with me. Great. I'm one step closer to my goal!"

'_I knew it...I HAD been tricked. And the worst part is I'm the one who requested it. Just makes it harder to cancel.._.' " Smart Move, Blondie." Sting praised

An irk mark appeared on Lucy's head " You're blonde too, Idiot. And I told you to stop calling me that! My Name is Lucy. Lucy Ver—Heartfilia, get it?

L-U-C-Y!"

" Whatever you say. See you at The Park on Sunday, 10 am sharp, Blondie." Sting left with a wave as he went to class with Rogue

Lucy stood dumb founded for a moment at Sting's arrangement for a date but after awhile when she remembered what Sting told her. Her dumb founded face quickly grew into an angry one. " My Name is not Blondie, It's LUCY!"

**-Park, Saturday, 10am-**

Lucy ran as fast as she could, her breathing was no doubt ragged from running too fast.

" You're late." Sting's eyes pierced through her

" S-S-Sorry...It took awhile to sneak out of the house." Lucy apologized.

Sting didn't say a word. Instead, he put his hands in his pocket and began to walk. People began to stare at both of them. Now that she sees it...Sting looked really...decent...if she was talking politely...but if not, then the word that would exactly define him is "sexy"

" So Where do you want to go?" he asked, not bothering to look

" Um...I think anywhere is good as long as I'm with Sting!" Lucy said while holding onto Sting's arm

They continued to walk silently.

" Even without words, it was clear that both of them feels for the other. However, Denseness is definitely a problem here." A certain long-silver haired girl said, peering through the bushes while following the couple.

" And we're here because...?" A scarlet haired girl appeared beside the silver haired girl.

" To make sure Lucy's first date is successful like the one with you and Jellal."

" J-J-Jellal..." Erza's face became as red as tomatoes. " You were there?!"

" Yup. Where do you think those fireworks came from? Fireworks after kissing are not coincidences, you know?"

Erza turned to a redder shade of red and was currently unable to speak due to embarrassment

" Ooh! Erza look! They're going in the shop called "Frozen treats" where the most delicious ice creams can be found. Sting must have known Lucy likes Ice cream and Milkshakes!" Mira was about to enter too when Erza had stopped her, pulling her arm.

" This is their private time. We should let them be." She suggested

" Hm..." Mira pouted " And they were selling cakes too...on 50% sale but if you want to go home..."

Erza's ears perked up as soon as she heard the magic word. Btw, It's '**cake**' NOT 'please'

Erza stared at Mira, contemplating. " This is part of your plan, isn't it?"

Mira laughed nervously " Is that so...?"

" I'm in."

" Really?!"

" Yes. Now Let's go!" She dragged Mira while wearing disguises that popped out of nowhere.

" 2 Strawberry Ice creams and a Strawberry milkshake please." Sting ordered

she stared at him.

" What?" he asked

" Yay! Sting remembers." she hugged him " I really, really, really like you Sting."

" Uh...Thanks. I know and you've said it a lot of times, too."

" Even so, I love you!" she smiled

Sting blushed but looked away to avoid being caught " Hurry up or your Ice cream's gonna melt. On second thought—" he paused and licked Lucy's ice cream " It's not."

Now, It was Lucy's time to blush " T-T-That w-was..."

" Yup. An Indirect kiss." Sting moved closer towards Lucy " Want more?"

" No!" Lucy shut her eyes tightly...only to feel the cone she was holding was getting lighter. she opened her eyes and saw that Sting had almost finished her Strawberry Ice cream

" Stiiiiiing!" You have your own. And it thought you didn't like Strawberry flavored things." Lucy pouted

" Yeah. I don't."

" Then Why do you keep eating my Ice cream?" Lucy asked

" Because that way. I can taste you." He replied

Lucy's cheeks grew Crimson red " P-P-Pervert!"

" Don't care. I still won't stop."

" Hey! Then if it's like that, I'll eat your ice cream!" Lucy threatened

" If you can, Blondie." he taunted

Lucy accepted the challenge and tried to eat his ice cream. But Whenever she came near and opened her mouth to eat, Sting would move the ice cream farther causing Lucy to have hard time chasing it again and again

In the background Mira's eyes were gleaming " They're so Adorable, right Erza?"

Erza nodded while chewing on her 25th cake " They had gathered quite a number of onlookers. A little more and we might find Natsu and Gray fighting in the streets." Erza joked

Mira stared at Erza then smiled like a mad genius " Of course! Natsu and Gray."

" Mira..." Erza warned " It was only a j—" but Alas! it was too late. Mira had already sped off, putting her plan into action

**Back to Sting and Lucy.**

" Sting! Give me the ice cream." Lucy demanded as she continued chasing it

" No way, Blondie. You want it? Come get it."

" Mou! Annoying Stingy bee!" Lucy complained but regardless, she was still chasing the ice cream in attempt to eat it

However this time, Sting was unconsciously holding the ice cream in front of him and when Lucy was an inch away from the Ice cream. He quickly moved it away but...

" Ah. Sorry!" A man which you don't need to bother who he is bumped Lucy from behind causing her to lose her balance and fall towards Sting

**With Mira and Erza**.

" Wait for it..." Mira squealed uncontrollably

" Hey, Mira." Erza tried to get her attention

" Shh...Later Erza." She squealed again " A little more...Wait for it...Okay. Now Kiss!"

True enough to Mira's word. Sting and Lucy's lips met leaving the both parties shocked at the unexpected happening

**With Sting and Lucy.**

The two stared wide-eyed at each other, frozen in their current position. Lucy was the first to regain consciousness after blushing different shades of red. She pushed a dazed Sting away from the flustered her.

" I...I...I..." She stuttered. Lucy couldn't look at him straight in the eyes, After what happened. And so does Sting who was blushing like crazy but looking away to avoid being caught

" Let's go, blondie." Sting took her hand in his and stood up after paying.

" Kyaaaaaaaah!" Mirajane squealed in the background

Sting was unconciously holding Lucy's hand. As he pulled her out of the shop, both were too flustered to speak

" I told you. Love needs no words!" Mira hugged Erza tightly...You can bet that it was REALLY STRONG because even the great Erza-sama was trying her best to escape and breathe at the same time

" Stiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" A lady ran up to the couple

" Uh-Oh. It's a want-to-be 3rd party, Erza! This is bad...If this continues, My well-thought date plan for Lucy will go straight to the dump." Mira was really worried

Erza just sighed. Knowing her childhood friend. She'll be back in her cheery old self in no time. And if she doesn't. Erza can't guarantee a long life for the one who caused her friend's happiness to be disrupted. But for now, They will continue to observe.

" Sting!" The lady twirl-hugged him " I've missed you so much." she smiled happily. However, Sting did not return her gladness. " I'm with a girl...friend. You know, a friend that's...a girl. Not the—" Sting was obviously flustered

The girl glared at Lucy but pretended to be Angel-like in front of Sting.

'_Oh Great. Another Fangirl_' Lucy thought

" Oh, Sorry. Didn't see you there. My Name is Chloe Johnston. You are?" she looked at Lucy from head to toe, silently criticizing her in her mind

Lucy was annoyed. No— irritated was a better word. Why does Sting's fangirls keep hating her so much?! Plus, Sting is hers, and hers alone. They love each other, are they blind or what?

After criticizing Lucy in her mind. Chloe snorted.

That was it. She had enough. If you listen closely, You would have heard a nerve in her snap. Congratulations! The B*tch had done it and now let the battle begin!

" Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled fakely hoping like the other people that went against her, knowing her family name would magically drive them away. Honestly, she doesn't want to use her family name for things like this but...It's World War 3!

" And I think the reason you can't see clearly is because your failed boob job which is now sooo huge, It's covering your face." Lucy politely said...or at least with a tone of faux politeness

Chloe, When she heard Lucy's surname, she seemed as threatened but she did not back out. Instead she fought back. " Or Maybe it's because you lack height, Idiot." she fired back

Lucy looked at Chloe's shoes " Lack of height? Yes...Maybe that's why you're wearing 6-inch high heels, midget." Lucy went towards Sting, encircling her arms around him possessively " And Look, Chloe-san. My height's just right for Sting."

Sting smirked. He wouldn't admit it but he was actually finding the verbal fight amusing because Lucy becomes cute and possessive when she's jealous— '_Wait. What? Dude. Get a hold of yourself. What the hell are you thinking?_' He gave himself a mental slap

When Chloe can't find a comeback from the humiliation. Lucy spoke up " Let's go, Sting. Chloe-san already lost after all." she pulled him away

" Tch. You probably used your money and family's power to get Sting." Chloe muttered, loud enough for everyone listening to hear

Lucy stopped in her tracks, pulling Sting along with her. Her clenched fists were shaking " I'm not..." She whispered " I'm not like that!"

" Oh sorry, I was wrong. You aren't like that, you're probably just a pampered little princess who thinks she's on top of the world just because her family's filthy rich. Does that description make you feel better, princess?" She smirked

" I told you, I'm not like that at all. I didn't even wanted to be born in that caged hellhole! If you're jealous then here." She threw tons of money in her face " I don't need it to make me happy."

Chloe ignored her earlier remark and instead, continued in her unwanted criticism " Oh so this is the money you used to bribe Sting to go to a date with you? What a spoiled brat."

" I'm not—" However, before Lucy can finish her statement. Chloe felt a hard slap on her cheek causing it to get swollen

" Stop it Chloe." Sting glared at her " She maybe a spoiled brat but I still think she's a million times better than you. So...Later. I still got a date to resume with my GIRLFRIEND" He said as he put emphasis on the word girlfriend while placing his arm around Lucy's waist. " If you still don't get the message. I'm saying, Get out of my sight before I do something that Lucy would hate and never appear before me." Sting warned

" Y-Y-Yes!" Chloe ran away, tails between her legs

" Girlfriend...does that mean?" Lucy's eyes began to widen in realization

" Nope." Sting replied " I won't be yours "

Lucy pouted in disappointment

" So...why won't you be mine?" Sting smirked

Lucy stared straight into his eyes " Will you protect me?"

" Yes."

" Will you take care of me?"

" Yes."

" Will you cheat on me?"

" Ye— I mean, No. Of course not!"

" Then will you love me back?"

" Yes."

" Even if you don't remember?"

Sting cocked his head to the side. '_Remember what? Perhaps. What he had been seeing in his dream are all true_?' Sting stopped the thought before it got him thinking deeper. He replied " Yes."

" 100% ?"

" 100%" He agreed

" Then, yes." Lucy replied " Though, we had already made this promise...From now on and no matter how many times we do it again. I'll always be yours, Sting Eucliffe."

Sting smirked. " Remember that deal we made?" Sting asked mischievously

" ...Yeah, Why?" Asked a suspicious Lucy

" I won. And now I know what I want for the condition of winning."

" What?"

" Tell me something that no one except you knows. Not even Fairy Tail."

" Awe... Is my little Stingy bee jealous?" Lucy teased

What she didn't expect was to hear a " Yes." from Sting. It was low and almost a whisper but she heard it and he was embarassed

Lucy giggled " Alright. Never forget about this, okay Sting?"

He nodded.

Lucy moved closer to his ear and whispered something like a phrase.

" Vermilion***** suits me."

Sting looked at her in confusion. What's with the brilliant red color?

" You might need it." She kissed him on the nose

Sting blushed, surprised in the suddenness.

" Awe...Sting's blushing." Lucy giggled

A plan formed into Sting's head. He smirked at her suspiciously

" What's with that smirk?"

Sting, who is still holding her from the back quickly changed her position and carried her bridal-style " Who's blushing now, Luce?" He inched closer, to kiss her.

Lucy shut her eyes tightly

Their lips were about to touch when...

" Lucy!"

* * *

***Vermilion**- a brilliant red color.

Ugh...I can't believe it. I wasted my very first fanfic OC on a b*tch! -.-"

I am sooo hating myself right now.

Anyway, Remember that bolded word on the top. We'll be using that word again at the next chapter which will be titled "**Going Back**" I think you get the message.

And if you still don't, it means I want to make you guys happy so They're going back to their world.

Don't forget to **R&R, Vea-chan out.**


	16. Going back

Here it is.

**The one you've been waiting for. They're going back to the world of Magic.**

I wish I can come with them :3

_Anyway, thanks for the Follows, Favorites and Reviews. Especially, the reviews we finally reached a hundred!_

**Good work Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: **_Vea-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sensei does._

* * *

**Going back**

**Chapter 16**

" Lucy." 2 guys stole Lucy from Sting's arms.

Lucy opened her eyes and was shock to see she was in Gray's arms and hovering above her face was Natsu " Natsu? Gray? What are you two doing here?" she asked

" Well— Me and Flame-brain were fighting in the streets when a large crowd appeared and swooped us here, then we saw you with him" Gray explained

" That doesn't mean you can steal someone's date!" Sting intervened

" You're still here?" Natsu asked idiotically

" I was here first, Idiot."

" Who's the Idiot, Idiot?" Natsu shot back

" Who else am I talking to, dumbass?"

...And their long fight has started

Meanwhile, Gray took Lucy in a place where the 2 can't hear them. Lucy had thought that it must be important, for Gray to drag her out here.

" So Lucy? Why did you date him? Did he blackmail you or something?"

" No! He didn't. Plus, It was part of the challenge that I made. He simply accepted it. "

" So you lost and he made you date him?"

" What? No." Lucy was glad that Gray was the one she was talking to. Gray is ...half-smart and calm. Not like Natsu or her other friends from Fairy Tail which will completely blow up in their own suspicions.

" Hey, Luc—" Sting was about to walk towards the hidden corner where the two were talking when Natsu covered his mouth and pulled him to the side.

**-Lucy's PoV-**

" Then why did you made that deal? What will you get?" Gray asked

" Nothing. I've said it at the very beginning. If I win...then I win. It's done. Everything's finished and will end. We'll go back to how it was before" I answered

' _Before...The time when we can fool around with everyone. Not stuck in this complicated situation, not knowing what alternate universe am I in? I just want it to be finished and done. Go back in Sting's arms. It's okay if he would call me blondie forever...I just want everything to go back to how it used to be.'_ I thought

Gray nodded. " Then make sure you won't be regretting what you're doing, Lucy. Seeing you sad breaks Fairy Tail"

" Thanks, Gray." I hugged him " You were always like an older brother. Even if you said those thing to me in the past, I forgive you." I whispered

" Hm?"

" Nothing." I pushed myself away from him

After a few moments, Lucy reappeared, giving Sting the biggest smile she could ever give. " Sting! Where are we going next?"

But, What she got in return of her large grin was a disgusted glare " F*ck off, Blondie. Stop following me like a creepy stalker. It's so not cool."

" But I..."

" Just get out of my sight. You're annoying and I don't need you. You're just like them...Wanting me for fame and popularity...I thought better of you but I was wrong."

" I'm not—"

" Don't lie! I've heard it. I fell in love with you, okay? Happy now? Well— Congratulations. Mission Accomplished. Now go back to cuddling Ice-freak over there."

" That's not true...Sting! Listen to me..." She cried

Sting was losing his will to hate her but thought against giving up and comforting her.

" Sting!" she yelled

**-Lucy's PoV-**

" Sting!" I kept yelling but he ignored it. He walked away and didn't even turn around. I sank to my knees as I cried. I don't care if people saw me like this. I don't care if they think I'm crazy or whatever. I just want Sting to look back at me with his idiotic smile.

" Lucy..." Natsu and Gray were about to comfort me but I pushed them away " I...want to be alone so please leave first." I asked

They looked at me with sad faces. They really want to stay but thought against it and left.

'_No... Sting...You promised never to leave me alone so don't ignore me._' I cried

Hands suddenly held me tight from the back, preventing me to move. I tried to scream for help but The person covered my mouth. He hit me the back of my neck with enough strength to make me unconscious.

'_Sting..._' I thought ' _Save me_'

Each second that had passed I felt my consciousness slip away. But I was sure I heard him say something before I completely lost my consciousness

It was " You had done enough. Everything is now up to him"

**Next Day.**

**-Sting's PoV-**

" Morning." I said as I entered the classroom, I unconsciously leaned to the left as if waiting for a blow.

" Good Mor— What are you doing?" Rogue raised an eyebrow at me

I looked at my position. Oh yeah, She probably won't follow me anymore. That also means no more over-entusiastic, lunge and greetings when I open the door and enter class.

I looked at her seat and saw no one.

" Sting. You alright?" Rogue asked

" And why isn't she with you? She was always been beside you since she started school a week ago" Yukino added

" How would I know? I'm not her baby-sitter. Go ask her yourselves." I said as I sat at my chair

" Good Morning Sting." Some fangirls greeted.

Yes, this was what he was supposed to doing. Hanging out with the girls, getting envious glares from the unpopular boys, praised by everyone he met and...And then what?

'_Why did I say "and" ? What was I supposed to say? Those things are all I did. But I'm sure I did a lot of things more than that. Especially this week, a LOT of exhausting things'_

'_It was her, wasn't it? She had been a big part of his world lately and without her...Everything's just not right. But..._

_I can't forgive her. How dare she play with other people's feelings? That was all it was to her. A challenge that needed to be won. And when she had won, she finds a new one. I was wrong. She wasn't like the other people that used me for fame...She's worse than them. She trample on other people's feeling as if it was just a game. And this is what she wanted, right? Everything back to how it was before they started playing that stupid game. Inexistent to each other._'

" Good. She isn't following you anymore Sting-sama. She's a real b*tch that wants you for herself." An unnamed fangirl said

" Yeah. We can't come near you because she threatened us that if we ever came near you just to use you and hurt you then she said that even if we hide in the deepest depths of hell, she would hunt us down."

" She's so cruel, Sting-sama. We just can't answer her because she's the Heartfilia heiress. And—" Sting stopped listening to the girl's whining.

'_ Did she do that because she knows I hated to be used?_'

" Shut up. I don't need your useless rantings here. Leave!" I unconsciously yelled

They hurried up and ran away, scared to anger their Sting-sama

" So you had a fight?" Rogue asked

" Mind your own business, Rogue."

" If you had a fight. She would appear today and ask you for forgiveness even if it's not her fault. She would still do the same things she does everyday: Lunge at you at every chance she gets, Make a super large, high-class bento, Always walking beside you, and Smiling happily despite everything."

" What are you saying?"

" You didn't have a fight. Just a misunderstanding but...Why would she be absent for that small reason?" Rogue wondered

" Don't make her look innocent. She thinks everything's just a game. She used me like everyone else. She's just a..."

" A?"

" I don't know anymore. She cheats on you and the next thing you see she was protecting you."

" Don't think too much Sting. It's not your style. It's Lucy's." Rogue suggested

" Yeah, but..."

Suddenly, I felt a slap on my cheek by Yukino " When did you ever think things through? And when did the plans you thought about became successful? No one needs your stupid brain here. Listen to what your heart tells you not that empty mind of yours."

The truth of Yukino's words slowly touched him. It was true, he was never the one to think. It had always been Brawn over Brain. And what his heart tells him is...He really likes Lucy.

" Ugh...I don't care anymore. I don't care whatever that blondie did. All I want is to see her and hear the truth from her...Not that hearing something bad would drive me off. She have to try harder to drive the Great Sting Eucliffe off." Sting proudly said

" Arrogant as always." Rogue sighed

" Well at least he got his spirit, ego, motivation and his whole self back." Yukino answered

" We have to agree with that" Orga and Rufus popped out of nowhere

"Is that all you really think of me?" Sting was asked, offended

" Yup. Now get out of here, Go to Lucy's Fairy friends and ask them where she went. Or else I'll kill you. And if you don't get Lucy back, I'll also kill you. Ready your Last will and Testament, chump." Minerva threatened and In one quick motion, she kicked her out of the classroom with the last words of " Get. Lucy. back."

" Yes Minerva-sama." He stood up and took no time at all, to reach the next class, Fairy Tail. A class he never thought he would see the need to go in. Sabertooth's rival.

' _Man up, Sting. This is for Lucy. Even if it was only for a minute or so you promised to protect, treasure and love her back_' He reminded himself. He slid open the doors and found the whole class staring/glaring at him.

" Okay, Look. I might be an ass to you all and did some cruel things and I admit I have been a cocky, arrogant, jerk." Fairy Tail students nodded on each definition he states " And I don't know why I'm saying this Just...help me. I hurt Lucy and I apologize so please tell me where she is" He bowed his head

The other students were touched by his gesture.

" You heard what you heard and I heard the same but what Lucy was saying to me isn't what you think." Gray spoke up " Plus, that hug was because she consider me as an older brother."

Natsu stood up and scratched his cheek nervously " I may not know—" He was interrupted when the people cocked an eyebrow at him " Alright. I don't kn—"

" Don't is an understatement, Flame-brain." Gajeel yelled

" Fine. I am completely unaware about things like love but I was sure what Lucy said to you before we interrupted is true. Lucy doesn't play with anyone's feelings and I don't thinks she knows how to. Listen, I completely dislike you Sting Eucliffe but because Lucy loves you so I'm going to set our fight aside for now and help you. Someone came here awhile ago saying that Lucy is going to live in another country." Natsu said

" Country? No." Mira stood up " Uh...How do I say this...or maybe it's better not...to...say...it..."

" Mira!" They yelled impatiently

Mira sighed " When I was following you and Lucy on your date..."

" You were following us?" Sting said, shocked and a little bit embarassed

"Yeah...Now sheesh. When you left, Lucy also made Gray and Natsu leave. She said she wants to be alone. But suddenly a man with Dark hair and eyes grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth and she fell unconscious."

" If you saw then why didn't you help her?!"

" Uh...maybe it was because the guy who kidnapped her resembles her so I thought he's family?"

" Nobody would kidnap a family member! That guy must be a kidnapper." Gray accused

"...or maybe it was a jealous relative seeking for money." Erza suggested

" I don't care who got her, I just want to see her...Anyway, thanks." Sting ran out of the door and the school, leaving a " Natsu-san, please tell Jiemma-sensei in our class something that would be reasonable for me cutting classes."

' _Jiemma-sensei..._' They all paled at hearing the name

" That's one of the teachers you don't want to piss off. And he doesn't even like Fairies. What the hell am I going to tell him Sting, you bastard!" Natsu yelled

Gray placed a hand on his shoulder " We knew each other for a long time and...It's nice to have met you, Ash-tray."

" Don't talk as If I'm going to die!"

Gajeel slapped him hard from the back " I give you My Condolences. Now Goodbye!" He kicked him out of the classroom and immediately shut the door closed, and locked it.

Natsu sighed in defeat. Fairy Tail had plans for times like this and when Natsu fails then It's the start. '_For Lucy..._' Natsu thought

**With Sting.**

Where am I? I looked around and saw nothing but Darkness.

" Sting Eucliffe do you love Lucy Heartfilia?"

" Of course, I do." He yelled out to the darkness

" Then if you truly love her, you must say her true name."

" Lucy Heartfilia? You said it yourself"

" Wrong. You only have two lives remaining. Use them wisely."

A scene when they first met in school appeared in his mind

_Hi, My Name is..._

" ...Lucy Ver— Heartfilia." He spoke as he remembered that scene

" Near. Try a little harder."

Sting grunted. Last chance. One wrong answer and he loses Lucy forever. He tried to remember something... or anything that would be helpful here. He remembered their date and when he asked her something that nobody would know except him.

' _Vermilion suits me_' was what she said. That's it! She knew this time might come and told him a clue. At first, he thought she was teasing him and told him a brilliant red color. That's why she said _'Vermilion suits me' _

'_My Name is Lucy Ver— Heartfilia.'_

It was actually Lucy Vermillion.

Sting smiled, knowing this would be his win. " Lucy Vermillion." I answered confidently

That darkness disappeared and Light had taken it's place.

" Sting-nii!" A yell was heard.

He quickly sat up hearing Wendy's yell on her ear

" Ouch. It hurts, Wendy." He said, covering his ears " Am I back in the real world?"

" When did you have a fake one?" Orga asked " Or were you in la-la-land all this time?"

" ...Yeah, I was. And the best thing about it is You weren't there."

" Really? I'm pretty sure I was there."

" Yeah? How do YOU know?"

" Sting-nii!" Wendy suddenly hugged him, interrupting their fight " We found you knocked out in one of the rooms at the Palace and you just wouldn't wake up. It had been A week and a day already." She cried

" Sorry...I didn't save Lucy that time." He apologized

Erza joined their conversation " Regretting something will be a waste of time. If you want to truly apologize to us then save her, Sting."

" Tch. I can't believe I'm taking your advice but...I owe you all one. For now, Let's go."

* * *

Yay! He's back. Where's Lucy? You guess... Although that person who got her is quite obvious.

Anyway, they're finally back.

Don't forget to **R&R, Peace and out.**


	17. Extra again

Just another extra. This time it's longer.

Although it's still with the AU world... Enjoy :)

* * *

**Extra Again**

**Chapter 17**

" Ugh..." Natsu placed his hand in a fist, preparing to knock at the door but every time it would go so close, leaving an inch between his knuckles and the door he would pull it away and walk in front of the door from side to side.

" Dammit, Sting. Why do I have to do this for you, That Demonic teacher will take my head." He cursed, unaware of the pair if eyes watching him from the classroom.

The door suddenly slid open revealing a scary-looking, buff old man who was glaring towards his soul. " Who's the demonic teacher?"

" A-A-Ah...Jiemma-sensei. No...It was just...I recently red a book about a teacher...that was possessed by a Demon." Natsu lied

" Really?" Jiemma looked at him seriously

" Ye—" His answer was stopped when Jiemma hit his head causing him to have a temporarily huge headache

" Don't kid with me, Dragneel. You NEVER read. Now, what do you want with me? To go as far as coming to Sabertooth's class."

" Uh...um...you see...Sting...He got into an accident?"

" That's impossible. I just saw him an hour ago."

" Uh...He got into an accident 3 minutes ago?"

" I thought he was in Fairy Tail that time? "

" Hey. How do you know about that?!"

Jiemma cocked an eyebrow at him.

" Uh...Just Kidding, Sting...had a fever? And needed to go home?"

" Why didn't he inform me?" Jiemma was beginning to get suspicious

" He skipped classes?" suggested a not-so-sure Natsu

" He wouldn't dare..." Jiemma glared at him.

" Yeah...Sting wouldn't dare to...do that...you know...skip...Because he's ..."

' _Oh sh*t! I'm out of ideas_.' Natsu thought. He looked around seeking for help

" Sting was called to the Principal's office." Minerva stood up and joined their conversation

" He was?" Natsu looked at her, confused.

Minerva glared at him.

" Oh yeah, He was!"

Jiemma nodded then almost. ALMOST started to continue his lesson, believing their story until he remembered something. " Then why are you here Mr. Dragneel, if Minerva knew this in the first place?"

" Ahahaha...you see..." Both of them laughed nervously which were really weird and unusual for the both of them

Natsu suddenly pulled out a walkie-talkie which popped out of nowhere, from his pocket and whispered quickly due to panic " Flame-brain here. I have been caught. Code Red: Do Plan B."

**With The Fairy Tail .**

" Plan B it is. Everyone ready your positions." A certain blue-haired, intelligent girl said while hiding in her "base of operations" which is the Oh-so-fearsome Library.

" You sure, Shrimp? Code red is...uh...Mind-blowing. Literally." Gajeel answered

" Of course. It's for Lu-chan! Go Gajeel!"

Gajeel smirked. " Then I won't hold too, Ice pants."

" Got it." Gray replied from the walkie-talkie

**Back with Natsu in Sabertooth.**

" Ahahaha...You see..." They kept repeating the same thing

When they heard a large explosion and all the school's safety alarm were set off. " Code Red is on motion. I repeat Code Red is in Motion. Do not hesitate." Levy's familiar voice was heard

" For all the other students, Do not panic. Just stand up, Drag your Lazy butts outside and RUN!" A familiar mall sound was heard after that " Oh, If someone asks who is to blame for this destruction, tell them it's Makarov-sensei ." the tone sounded again

Some sane students quickly ran away

- • - • - • -

" Let's do it Erza!"

" Let's go!" Erza pulled a katana that came out from nowhere.

Gray smirked as he grabbed the nearest cooler filled with ice beside him " Ice throw: Cubes of freezing." He yelled

" Ahaha. Is that all you can do, Ice-queen? " Natsu asked while stepping on the clutch that prevents the flamethrower from throwing rocks of flames. Thus, Flames flew everywhere

" Not at all. Ash-brain." Gray grabbed another cooler which mysteriously popped out of nowhere " '_Where does this come from? Oh well..._ ' Gray thought

At the sidelines, Juvia stared lovingly at Gray " Juvia is glad to help Gray-sama...Juvia had also used her water talents. Juvia got water from the faucet and froze them, packed them in a cooler for Gray-sama."

On the other hand...Levy kept scribbling, the word "Silent kill" on a large tarpaulin. " Yosh! This time it's gonna work. Solid Script: Silent Kill!" She yelled but to no avail the other students were still in front of her. Preparing to lunge at her.

" Jeez! Why don't you work?! Again! Solid Script: Silent Kill."

It still didn't work " Ughhhh...I'm in so much trouble. Work already!" In deep frustration, she threw the roll of large tarpaulin which accidentally hit the people, killing them silently.

Levy stared at the just-finished scene. " Yes. It did work!"

" Not bad, Shrimp." Gajeel commented from behind her. " But, Silent killing is like this." Suddenly he grabbed an iron leg of a study table in the library and swing it really strong to a person who was creeping up behind them.

" Everyone, please leave the building." Mira persuaded

The others ignored her " Why should we? After that crazy guy hit him? He's gonna pay!"

" Is that so?" Mira smiled at them then suddenly she was dressed in a demon costume with a mask which looked really demonic. Again she...persuaded them, in a rough manner. " It's either you leave the building or I'll destroy you with it." She glared

The others quickly ran away

Mira turned back to her normal self " Please don't push!"

**-Wendy's PoV-**

" Wendy, are you sure you want to meet them?" My talking cat, Charle asked

" Yup. I'm excited to see them again. After all, I'm still in middle school"

" Whatever. But if there's something dangerous run away."

" Okay. Gray-nii..." She sang as she skipped towards the High school building when a large boulder in flames had landed an inch away from her.

She stared at it for quite awhile, eyes bulging.

" Let's go back, Wendy." Charle said

Wendy looked back to the path towards the High school building and continued to sang her way there " Sting-nii..."

" Hey!" Charle yelled as she scurried behind her " Wendy. You promised."

" I did. And there isn't anything dangerous at all."

" What? Boulders in flames are everywhere, Ice cubes, Iron shards, and weapons. What's not dangerous about that?"

Wendy looked up at the sky and dodged everything that fell, while skipping her way through " There's NOTHING dangerous AT ALL, Charle." She smiled, trying her best to be unconscious of her surroundings while successfully dodging the falling debris

" Wendy!" Charle yelled after her

**With Makarov**.

The students gaped at what they saw. The building was falling apart...it was collapsing and the most horrible thing was Makarov was to blame for everything.

" Damn You brats!" He yelled as the police pulled him to the police station to pay the fee for the "Destruction of private property"

* * *

**R&R**

**Vea-chan bids you farewell for now.**


	18. Important Person

Hello :)

For those who had guessed it was Zeref then Congratulations! It was him.

You need to get all the action you can get (_not that there's much anyway_) cause the next chapter which _probably_ be the last, _might _have none of it.

**Thanks for those who had Reviewed, Favorited and Followed**, You guys rock my world. \m/

_**Disclaimer**_:_ Vea-chan does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

**Important person.**

**Chapter 18**

**With the Powerhouse team.**

" Damn, this castle is too large! and you still haven't included the massive estate." Sting yelled

Yukino sighed " I don't understand the reason to infiltrate anymore. Especially, when you're that loud, Sting."

" Why do we need to infiltrate? We're going to go against the mass of dark creatures anyway." Natsu complained, saying it a little too loud.

The next thing they knew is the ground was shaking, cracks began to form. And they felt a large magic surge coming near them.

" I think that's the answer." Cheria pointed

" That's..." Lyon stared at the large familiar figure

" ...Deliora." Gray finished. " Everyone, Hurry up and leave. I'll defeat this thing once again. But if everything is not going well then I might seal it."

" Who said you can get all the glory?" Lyon stripped off his shirt " Everyone, Go now."

" Wait. Juvia will help Gray-sama!" Juvia willingly said

" Fine. Everyone let's go." Rogue directed them towards the Castle gates where their fight will start

" But...Gray-san, Juvia-san and Lyon-san..." Wendy reasoned

" Stripper, can do it Wendy." Natsu gave her a toothy grin " He WILL defeat it."

" Which stripper are you talking about?" Orga asked

" ...Now that I think about it." Sting looked at Orga's shirtless upper body

" Don't you count as a stripper, too?"

" Says the person who loves to show off his abs. I wonder what Lucy-chan's comments are? She must have burned with jealousy seeing the girls stare at you " Yukino commented

" It's LOVE!" Sherry and Cheria said in unison

"Blood ties...You just can't miss them." Luka sighed

The other people nodded in agreement " Let's leave those things for Later. For now, Let's beat the crap out of them"

They opened the large gates and they were met by a hundred or maybe thousands of mages/demons.

" We already expected this. That's why the Powerhouse team was assigned to eliminate the number of masses."

" I'm all fired up!"

They all took their fighting stances.

**With the Brain team.**

" Alright, Now that the camp is all set up, let's start gathering more info—" Levy's jaw dropped when he looked at the tri-mens " This is not helping at all!"

" I agree. Want me to electrocute all of them for you, I hit bull's-eye every time." Rufus said

" Do it." Charle answered

" Memory Make: A Night of Falling sta—"

" Wait! Wait! We're helping you know!" Eve stopped Rufus hexing in fear of feeling the pain he felt at the first day of the Grand Magic Games again

" Really? In what way?" Charle asked

" Uh...See We're asking this kind demon and dark (_mage_) ladies anything we need to know." Hibiki backed him up

" Eto...Aren't you just flirting?"

" Hm...That seems fun. Meeeeeen~ Let me join you" Ichiya ran up to the Trimens who were surrounded by tons of '_Kyaaaa_' -ing ladies.

Unfortunately for him, Halfway his head was hit "gently" by Jura and Now Ichiya's face is buried through the hard ground.

" I think it was a nice thing that we asked—no, begged Jura-san to look after Ichiya-san and the trimens." Levy said

" Yes it, is."

" That's not good Ichiya. We are only here to protect the others and defeat other dark creatures. It also means no distractions." Jura's hour long lecture had started

" Meeeeeeen~ Save me." He cried

" Sensei..." They were about to save him when Jura gave them a long, meaningful stare " Uh...We're just going to do our duties here. Good luck in learning Sensei!" They quickly ran to camp in fear of being lectured by Jura

" Okay, Now. We'll go through the air and look for more info. Let's go." The exceeds used their Aera magic and flew up in the sky.

**With the Duo**

The whole place was collapsing. The two were tasked with assassinating all the larger threats. But it was never expected that they bring their rivalry in and fight against who killed more than the other.

Minerva made all the monsters that came near her explode or sometimes move them into another dimension. " Jeez! They keep on coming and coming. I've already killed a HUNDRED. Just how many more are there?"

Erza had just sent the final blow to the large demon. Requipping into her Purgatory Armor. " Heh. Too bad. I did a HUNDRED AND ONE. Although, I can't understand them. Why do they keep running away from either of us. We have to hunt them down, makes the job harder."

" Yeah" Minerva punched a demon in the face and sent it flying " Now, I have a HUNDRED AND TWO."

" You're not going to beat me." Erza transformed into her Heaven's wheel armor and lunged all her swords towards the demons. " Admit it. You're going to lose."

" I'm not." Minerva continued on attacking " I'm going to win."

" I'm not letting you" Erza kicked the demon asses.

What they didn't know is The reason the dark creatures were running away from them is because both of them are more terrifying than a real demon.

**Back to Deliora vs Gray, Lyon and Juvia.**

" Ice make: Ice Impact."

" Ice make: Snow Dragon."

" Water Slicer."

They attacked together but it had hardly damaged the humongous Deliora. And it was still on a rampage attacking them with large lime-colored beams going towards them at high-speed. Fortunately, they managed to dodge it.

" Annoying, Demon. Why don't you die once and for all?! Ice make: Floor!" Gray yelled

The unknowingly clumsy Demon slipped.

" Ahahaha...You're worse than Lyon!" Gray laughed earning a glare from Lyon.

Deliora stood up and pounded hard on the ice floor. Creating cracks through the whole ice.

" Remind me where we're standing again?" Lyon asked

" Uh...Juvia thinks we're on top of wateeeeeeeeer." Too late they already fell in the freezing water.

" Jeez. This is hard. No wonder Ul had to use Ice—" Lyon stopped as a plan formed into his head " Gray." Lyon looked at Gray, signaling him to do something.

Gray caught his message. " You sure? Lamia Scale would be sad.

Lyon looked at him " Fairy Tail would kick your ass for leaving them."

" Leave? No! Gray-sama, Lyon-sama...Juvia had only heard it from Love Rival but don't sacrifice yourselves." Juvia said

The two guys smiled at her " It's been nice working with you, Juvia."

" You will always be in my heart." Lyon confidently said as they positioned themselves. Both of them were standing back to back

" Unison Raid: Iced Shell "

Bright Light enveloped around Deliora, Gray and Lyon. When the light disappeared Gray and Lyon were nowhere to be found but Deliora was still standing, and continuously shooting large beams from his mouth.

" Gray-sama? Lyon-sama?" Juvia looked around. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Accompanied by a large incoming rainstorm due to her emotions.

Juvia glared at Deliora, eyes red in anger. " You will pay for what you have done to Juvia's Gray-sama! Water magic: Sierra Water Cyclone!" (_AN: combined, btw_.)

A large water cyclone appeared out of nowhere and in the middle of it was Juvia in a full-water body transformation which is boiling caused by her rage.

Her magic had hit Deliora directly, causing it to fall and was about to hit ground when...

" Ice make: Ice geyser."

A topless Lyon impaled Deliora, preventing it to move and suddenly Gray who was also topless jumped up from the ice

" Ice blade: Seven Slice Dance!

" Ice jutted out of his forearms and with his expert swordsmanship, plus dodging. He rendered Deliora's beams useless and at the same time, getting Deliora down for the count.

" Gray-sama!" Juvia turned back to her normal form and hugged him

" Gray, you bastard! Juvia is mine." Lyon snatched Juvia away from Gray " Let's go Juvia."

" Uh...Eto...G-Gray-sama?" Juvia asked for help

" I told you. Juvia belongs to Fairy Tail. Not yours." Gray pulled Juvia back

" Kyaaaaah! Gray-sama's jealous and wants Juvia for himself." Juvia begin to fantasized about her and Gray's love

" Huh?" Gray gaped at her " Do you even know the large difference between what we said?" But unfortunately for him. Juvia was already at the other world and was unable to be brought back unless her fantasy had finished.

**With Powerhouse team**.

" Just how many are there?" Natsu complained

" Thousands...maybe. We already fought about half, and add Jura-san and Ichiya-san's sudden appearance, plus the damage we and the others left are doing..." Sting calculated in his mind " I think my Cerebrum had just exploded. Ugh...I am NEVER going to try thinking again."

" Bwahaha...That's why we let Lucy do those things." Natsu said as he punched a monster who was attempting to creep behind him " And wait, You have a Cerebrum?"

Sting high-kicked Natsu's jaw, giving the reason " There was another monster behind you and thinking of a plan to hit him without hitting you is so troubling so I thought '_Hey. Why not hit Natsu-san with it. I'm sure he won't mind_'"

Brighter and hotter flames surrounded Natsu " Oh, I don't mind. So don't mind when I kick your ass, bastard." He glared

" ...There they go again." Yukino said " Sting, take Wendy out of here quick!" She yelled, stopping the fight between the two.

" Eh? Why?" Wendy asked

" I'm going to summon Ophiuchus. He's going to be extremely destructive so you can't stay here. Plus, Porlyusica-san had also told you about Lucy-chan's wish. We'll hold them back. No matter how many they are... it's for Lucy. So grant Lucy's wish and save her. Sting, Wendy."

Both of them nodded. Sting carried Wendy in a piggy-back and quickly zoomed off.

'_Sting_?' A voice sounded in his head

'_What_? ' he thought back

'_This is Hibiki. I'm talking to you in your mind with the help of the archive. I have located Lucy's whereabouts. She's in the throne room. 3rd room on the left, 10th floor._' The voice in his head was muffled a bit until another voice spoke up ' _This is Levy McGarden, I'm Lu-chan's bestfriend. Please Save Lu-chan, Sting!_' She pleaded

" Got it." He answered as he sped off to the 10th floor with Wendy on his back.

The 10th floor was unexpectedly peaceful— Forget about what I said. It was suddenly occupied by a vast number of Dark Mages who were probably there to protect their King.

They tried to force their way through but it was just deflected by the human barrier who was covering the way towards the door of the Throne room.

" Tch. I can't waste my time here when Lucy needs me." Sting muttered to himself " If We can't force our way through, Then we just have to make an aisle where we can pass."

" Sting-nii, let's do a unison raid." Wendy whispered

Sting nodded.

" Unison Raid: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light: Holy Sky Drill!"

Their magic fused and attacked on one direction: towards the Throne room door. The path towards it and the whole 10th floor was swept clean, removing the mages that were once standing there.

" Let's go Wendy." Sting was about to run with her when she pulled him back. Wendy collapsed on her knees " I'm sorry...I've used too much magic and I'm drained now. Please save Lucy-nee, Sting-nii. Don't worry about me, They will probably find me later." She said as she fell unconscious on the floor.

Sting whistled really loudly and a red cat with a blue vest came flying in from the window.

" Lector, carry her back to camp. She had already done enough."

Lector nodded but hesitated for a moment " What about you Sting-kun?" He asked

" I would defeat Zeref and get Lucy back. I swear it on my life." He answered " I'm going to be fine and after this we can all go back to normal with the Guild, the team and everyone. So wait for us, Lector."

Lector sobbed " I-I-If you don't bring back Lucy-chan, I-I-I will n-never f-f-forgive you."

Sting smiled and petted him " I know, I won't forgive myself either. I'm going to get her back so for now, Take care of Wendy."

Lector nodded again and flew away with Wendy.

Sting walked towards the Door towards the throne room which was surprisingly not destroyed by their attack. From his earlier smile, he grew serious.

He was going to get Lucy back. No matter what. It was after all, his duty as her mate.

* * *

So how was it? Tell me what you think.

And they're really, really back to the world of magic.

Btw, Thanks **anime-addictive~san, **I had thought of another plot for a StiCy fanfic. I am currently typing it and still ask for people's opinion about it before posting it.

So that's all... And **Don't forget to R&R :)**

**~ Vea-chan**


	19. The Unexpected Finale

**Hello :)**

**Thanks a bunch for everyone who had read, Favorite, Followed and Reviewed this story. I know a lot of you read, despite not reviewing and for that I thank you.**

**This chapter ****_might_**** be the last or maybe second to last. Your choice, just tell me if you a chapter continuation. (look at the Footnote.) **

* * *

**The Unexpected Finale**

**Chapter 19**

**- Lucy's PoV-**

A series of scenes with Me, my Mom and Dad replayed in my head. No scratch that—I'm in my head. It was dark except for the floating videos surrounding me _( think of Yui-chan from SAO) _

I saw one from when I was still a child, My Family and I were content and happy like any normal family.

I just can't understand why he would do such a thing? Separate me and Sting...He knows how much it hurts to be torn apart from your loved one so Why?

"Lucy..." A voice called out from the blinding darkness. I followed the voice and arrived where my memories were locked up when my dad casted a spell on me.

" Lucy..." There was it again. I looked around and saw nothing. So once again I followed the voice

" Who are you and Where are you taking me?" I demanded

The voice didn't reply but it brought me to another dark place lighted up by a video floating in the middle of nowhere as if it was hidden.

I watched the video.

" Lucy..." Mavis appeared in her original form _(not the ghost form, the slightly older, motherly form...you know what I mean) _

" Mommy, Daddy! I saw something again. That one day Lucy will find her prince and Lucy will be happy." An Innocent little Lucy appeared wearing her cute gown _(She's a princess!)_

Mavis giggled " Don't say that Lucy or else your Dad is going to get jealous."

" Why?"

" Because he won't be the only man in Lucy's life anymore." Mavis answered

Zeref pouted " Let them come. No matter how many of them comes. I'll only let the worthy one be with my little Lucy even if it costs my life. Something unworthy will not be allowed."

Zeref and Sting's fight were one of the most extreme fight you will ever see. The ultimate fight between the Light and Darkness...Is what you will think if you're a simple passerby but in truth both of them are fighting for Lucy's sake

Lucy...the girl who was lying unconscious on the long vintage sofa near to the place where the two are fighting (Yeah, It's risky! But I say...Who cares? Not me. I need her there)

" That's it!" Lucy suddenly sat up. She saw the two battling

" Lucy!" Both of them had noticed her awakening although it didn't stop their fight

" Stop it you two!" Lucy yelled but nobody had listened to her and instead the two continued attacking each other

Lucy felt a nerve snap inside her " When I tell you to stop...You better STOP!"

***Boom* **A very large explosion was heard in that area

**_~Please Stand by for a few moments~_**

"Ouch." Both of them complained

Lucy stood in front of Zeref with tears forming in her eyes " You're dying, aren't you?"

" What?!" Sting yelled

" What are you—"

Lucy interrupted his statement " Don't lie! I remember... THAT promise." She mumbled " ...Even if it's the last thing I do..." Lucy cried harder when she recited those words in her memory " All this time...It was all for me. You edited my memories and even made me hate you for a false reason"

" Luce, What are you saying? And Isn't he immortal?" Sting was now confused

" No...That's not true. He was struggling...Even though my Mom is just currently in her ghost form, it doesn't change the fact that she's long dead. My Dad was only waiting to fulfill his promise so he could pass on—" In quick realization, She turned to Zeref " You fulfilled it already, haven't you?"

Zeref stood and nodded

" No! Don't leave me alone! I just got my memories back...please! Don't...leave me!" Lucy cried out

" You're no longer alone Lucy. You met your prince, You have Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, This Kingdom and The Light Kingdom, You're no longer alone"

" But—"

" Sting. I think you are worthy enough for her. Make sure to treasure her or else—We'll have a nice meeting in the afterworld." He glared at Sting

" O-O-Of course." Sting stiffened at the threat

" Don't leave..."Lucy sobbed

Zeref lifted her chin up so their eyes would meet " Goodbye My Princess..." He disappeared. What was left were black roses floating in the air.

**-Flashback-**

_" Daddy, Why do they offer flowers when someone dies?" Little Lucy asked_

_" It is a sign of respect for the dead and is supposed to offer comfort to the bereaved, signifying what the person meant to the giver." Zeref replied_

_" But still— Wouldn't it be so sad to lose someone because Lucy thinks that Lucy will be sad if Mom and Dad dies..." _

_" It is. What's your favorite flower Lucy?" Zeref asked out of nowhere._

_Lucy was confused but decided to answer him " Roses. Why?" _

_" When I die. I would make it shower with Black Roses which means "endless". Where is Death, There must be life. The black roses are used to symbolize the start of new things. Your Mom and I would like you to continue on being happy even if we're not beside you. Always Remember our "endless" love for you. So you don't have to be sad anymore, okay Lucy?" _

**-End Flashback-**

" Hai." I tried my best to keep my tears to myself. I promised I won't cry anymore..." I'm not gonna cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not crying..." Lucy sobbed

" Idiot. You're obviously crying." Sting commented

" I told you, I'm not. So Go away for a while. I'm not in a mood to argue with you"

" Because You're Lonely." Sting explained

" Hah. Me? Lonely? Don't spout such nonsense! I am Lucy Vermillion, heir to the Darkness. I don't have time to feel lonely"

" Liar."Sting flicked a finger on her forehead

" Ouch! How dare you?!...it Hurts." Lucy said while holding the flicked part on her forehead

"Still saying that nonsense, I see." Sting said. He walked towards her and did the unexpected for Lucy. He hugged her gently. " It's okay to feel lonely. Feeling that just proves that you're human." Sting whispered

Lucy began to sob the cries she had hidden all this time

" From the time I was born till the day I die... I thought the only side I am on is my own since my important memories had been hidden. From the very start, People had done anything to get me. They believed that having me will be a sure win for them. The way they think of me is as if I was an extremely important person. The Destined Child, the daughter of Light and Darkness. A person to behold.

However, From my own focal point I was not part of the world. There was no "me" in it. I'm not the one they see. The way they truly see me is as a weapon. A weapon that alters the world's destiny. That's all I was. I never really trusted anyone until...I saw that vision. It had you in it, It was the day I was going to meet you. When I was traveling in search for you, I came across Fairy Tail.

They taught me a lot of things that Books cannot hold. Every journey that we went through is important. That's why when they kicked me out, I felt so very much hurt because the people I thought I could trust betrayed me. But...If it weren't for them then I would have never met you so I gotta thank them for that.

You, Sting had shown me the beauty of Light and the joys in it...but if choosing Darkness is what it takes to save you then I would gladly do it. My only regret is that I can't be with you. Yet, to think that you had followed me here just to take me back...and wasted time on making me fall in love with you again...You really are the world's stupidest person!" Lucy cried some more

" If being stupid is what I have to be just to get you back then I will be."

" Jeez!" Lucy wiped her tears away " You're really a fool...But I'm more a fool for loving a fool like you." Lucy smiled "Don't ever leave me, Sting."

" I won't. Especially after your dad had threatened me."

Lucy giggled. " You know, there's a saying "I will love the light for it shows me the way. Yet I will endure the darkness for it shows me the stars..." You are my Sun, Sting. You lighten up my world" "

" Then you are My Star, Lucy. In this Darkness, you're the only person that shines brightly like no other. I love you." Sting leaned in to kiss Lucy and their lips were about to touch when...

" Are you still playing those funny pick-up lines now?" Natsu appeared in the middle of them. Sting widened his eyes in shock and kicked some distance between him and Natsu " Oh God. I thought I was going to kiss Flame Brain over here." Sting breathed heavily

" Natsu!" The Fairy Tail and Sabertooth team yelled. The loudest and scariest among them all was from Erza and Minerva. " and they were so close to..." The girls glared at Natsu who was now sweating like a horse.

" Jeez! And we were so worried at what might happen but in the end...Everything's still good." Hibiki sighed and his legs giving out after the abusive use of his Archive for the plan.

" Guys, not to ruin your fun or anything... But What are we gonna do with the Games?"

" Sh*t. How could we forget about the games?! Let's go!" Gray yelled and started running but was pulled back by Erza

" Before that. Lucy!" Erza called out behind me

" Hm?" I turned around and saw 2 Demons...Uh— I mean Erza and Minerva in their really scary form.

I gulped while hugging Sting closely.

" What guild are you going to join back?" They asked in unison.

" Uh...um...you see..." Lucy nervously said then huffed " It's better to show you anyway." Lucy said as she showed her right hand where the guild mark had been placed.

On the back of her right hand, was a black and gold Sabertooth mark.

" Yes!" Minerva squealed in delight. Erza was frustrated

" Not quite..." I interrupted before something is misunderstood. " I actually chose color White for the mark to be the same as Sting's but THIS is what happened. For some unknown reason it turned into Black and Gold. I was wondering 'Why?' At first but now I understand.

That time when I joined Sabertooth. I was really frustrated and don't want to see Fairy Tail so the color of the Sabertooth mark which was placed over the Fairy Tail mark turned into a dark metallic color to cover the Fairy Tail mark but..."

Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated. She thought about the adventures she had in Fairy Tail then The Sabertooth mark on her hand had turned into a faint, almost non-visible color and what appeared shocked them all.

It was Lucy's Pink Fairy Tail mark, still in it's original form.

" Then what does that mean?"

" Um...Can I join both...you know since I have both of them and I really can't choose cause I love you all although I'm sure in the games I have to participate as a member of Sabertooth."

The Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members looked at each other, contemplating.

" Hmph. I guess Sabertooth isn't bad as I thought it would be" Gray said

" I guess for Lucy. It would be okay to let her be with some weak guild like you." Rufus agreed

A nerve appeared on Natsu and Gray's head " Forget what I said. Sabertooth is the worst."

" What did you say, Scum?!" Sting madly said

" That you're a ***** and a big fat ******* also, don't forget ******** " Natsu yelled

" You wanna go, Stripper?" Rufus stood in his attack position

" Anytime."

...And Let the Rumble Begin!

Lucy, in the background, smiled at his friend's antics while dodging Stray spells, Trees, or anything that had flew her way. She owed Sting Big time for teaching her how to dodge Large boulders

The world they live in now isn't the best but she believes in the near future Light and Darkness will become one.

Because no matter what happens. She has Sting and her new family behind her back. Whatever obstacles comes their way will be overcame. After all, The Future of Light and Darkness are in the hands of the current generation and This generation will do their best in fulfilling that dream.

* * *

_But...Did you ever wonder what happened to the Grand Magic Games and after that? Well— Let's just say it turned out the way that nobody would have ever predicted. However, I won't be telling you because that is for another thing for me to write and you to read._

Well— that is actually your choice? Do you want the GmG for the ending? Or is this enough for you?

Btw, Please support my future work which will soon be released.

StiCy forever...3

The one and only,

** .o**


	20. The Grand Magic Game, Part 1

**Hello :)**

***Kinda spoiler alert for those who haven't read Fairy Tail Chapter 329***

Yes! Sting was innocent! Mashima-sensei even approved of it. I knew it! (...and Rogue too.) Weissologia isn't how I expected but...Sting's innocent! Woohoo! I'm so happy I could kiss you all right now. (Not that I can)

***Safe part to read***

So instead of that, here's a GmG ending chapter and this could be considered an Extra and Ooh! Since a lot had requested it, I'll make an epilogue too but (are there epilogues after extras? Dunno but mine has) ... Chapters don't happen overnight so I'll post it next week.

* * *

**The Grand Magic Game, Part 1**

**Chapter 20**

" Guys, Let's go!" Lucy yelled impatiently

" I refuse this idea. I do not want to go there." Rufus said

" You tell that when we're already a meter from the front of their door?"

" How can Master Jiemma even allow us to enter the Fairy Hive?!" Sting whined

Lucy looked at him flatly " Sting, Bees live in a beehive while Fairies live in flowery meadows, see the huge difference? Besides, it's once in a lifetime's chance for you guys to meet Master Mavis Vermillion."

Sting childishly grumbled as he hugged her from behind and put his head on her shoulder. " Fine, but I want a reward after" He whispered

Lucy blushed as she whispered back " Fine."

**- • - • - • -**

They were back, Finally. The team that went saved Lucy was back in Crocus for the last day of the Grand Magic Games. They were received by warm hugs, brawls, greetings and some kisses. But the thing that everyone received the most is...Sake. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail and some members from different guilds partied like never before and to say most were smashed is an understatement. They were knocked out and they WILL dread the hangover for the next day.

A lot were about to leave when Mavis had appeared to those who she allows to see her. (Fairy Tail, Crime Sorciere and now...Team Sabertooth) She had called them to a private room. The newly formed Fairy Tail team and Team Sabertooth. Only those who will join the next day's game will be allowed.

She entered the room and introduced herself to the ones who doesn't know her " My Name si Mavis Vermillion, First Master of Fairy Tail."

Rufus spat his drink and to the extreme luck of the person in front of him, who was Gray. He was hit by Rufus's drink. " The Fairy Tactician?" Rufus asked curiously

" Yes, I am. And the reason I called you here is to explain about tomorrow's game. I had already predicted everything. Tomorrow's game will be a Team battle. Also, called The Grand Magic Game. It is the main theme of the games. It will also decide the winner for this year. As the First Guild master, I have a duty to my guild but as a mother, I have a duty to my daughter"

" So what's the point of calling all of us here?"

" I have decided. I will help both guilds."

" How can that be?! In the end, you' ll be choosing either one of us on who will win." Minerva spat

" Minerva! Show respect. She's Our master." Erza glared

" It's okay, Erza. I am aware of the guild rivalry and I won't do as Minerva had said so I propose this plan to you all. The Saber Tail strategy."

" Saber Tail?"

"In these 4 days I recorded the enemy's skills, magic, mental and action patterns. I memorized them all and based on that I simulated countless fights. This strategy will eliminate all of your enemies, only leaving Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members behind. But for the plan to work you must call a truce until all the enemies are eliminated and the participants of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are left. That is where will my prediction will end and where your personal fights come in."

" How about the score? There's no point in fighting each other if we can't win" Lucy politely asked

" I agree with Bunny girl." Gajeel spoke up

" When my prediction ends Fairy Tail will acquire 10 points for the Game and for the GmG total (The main Game is not included) 45 points. As for Sabertooth, 11 points for the Game and for the GmG total is 44 points. All in all, both teams are tied to 55 points. The result of your battles will also result in your victory or lost."

" Won't it be against the rules to conspire against other teams?"

" No, It wouldn't. I had also studied the Administrators. According to how the Administrators think, There will be a rule that allows you to work in Pairs, trio, teams, or however you want it. So Will you agree?" Mavis asked

" I'm in." Laxus agreed

" Sounds good to me." Natsu grinned, looking forward with his battle with the White-bastard.

" As long as I can kick Natsu-san's ass then I'm fine." Sting said

" I accept." Erza nodded

" Oh, this is going to be SO fun." Minerva smirked

" I'll be sure to freeze you and your annoying Brain memory" Gray glared at Rufus

Rufus glared back " I shall infuse some knowledge into your empty mind first, such as...You will lose."

" Gehe. I'll compose a song for your funeral." Gajeel smirked

" No. I'M the one who will sing." Orga glared

" Uh...I don't think I could refuse even if I wanted to." Lucy sweat dropped

Mavis clasped her hands together " Great! Here's the plan."

**- • - • - • - •-**

" Welcome to the Last Day of the Grand Magic Games! The final day of the Tournament is a battle royale with every team and their members participate in a team battle, known as the "Grand Magic Game". The battle ground is the entire city of Crocus where all the teams are already spread out.

**The rules are as follows:**

•All members wander the streets and if they encounter members of another guild they are to fight.

•When participant loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue the battle, the opposing team scores one point.

•Each team must appoint one of their members as team leader, this is kept secret from the rest of the other guilds.

•If the team leader falls, the opposing team gains 5 points.

•The total maximum number of points is 45 points, this implies that every team has a chance of winning.

•Moving as a one group or separate is totally up to the individual members of the team.

•Points garnered in this event are added to the overall score gained throughout the Games.

**Who will get the top of the Glory? The Grand Magic Game, Starts!"**

The gong was hit. Signaling the start of the main game.

Team Sabertooth quickly scattered

" Rufus, make sure to protect Lucy! or I'll shave that blonde hair of yours off of your head." Sting said as he sped off

" We'll be going now." Lucy said to Minerva.

Minerva nodded " Meet you later"

" Rufus, Orga. Let's go." Lucy ordered. The three of them ran towards a certain place. Minerva also disappeared to meet her target.

" As expected, Most of the teams separated. Some fight in pairs and other in groups of three but...Huh? Fairy Tail isn't moving at all. They're standing, eyes closed. "

" Hey, get them!"

" First come, first serve."

" Erza exterminate them." The angry Fairy Tail audiences yelled at the unmoving group.

Mavis smiled slightly. " We must keep calm. I had already predicted all of these and now...They will think Fairy Tail's behavior strange and they will peer but it is only a distraction and a way to keep them off battle." And as soon as she said that, The announcer spoke

" Fairy Tail's behavior is curious but...In the Meanwhile, Someone had just met up with the enemy."

In the Lacrima vision, Toby defeated Nobarly while Yuka seals his magic, earning one point for Team Lamia Scale. At the same time, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve team up and defeat Team Mermaid Heel's Beth and Arania, giving Team Blue Pegasus two points.

" The points are changing and Fairy Tail still isn't moving! And what do we have here? 3 Sabertooth mages consisting of Orga, Rufus and Lucy are heading towards them. Fairy Tail still doesn't move. What will happen of this meeting?"

" Hey! Move you idiots." Wakaba yelled

A dark aura was surrounding Erza and it was obvious that she's doing everything she can to not smack the life out of the person who called her idiot.

"Her eyes maybe covered, but her ears aren't. I think she heard you." Levy said, she looked at the Team Fairy Tail again. " So, How do you wanna die? Stabbed, Roasted, Froze, Electrocuted or Hammered by anything metal."

Macao gave Wakaba a pat in the back " I'll tell your wife to prepare your funeral."

" You all shouldn't be worrying about them. As I had thought, the other teams will eliminate the other opponents for us. Being there will only induce risks. And as soon as The three reach our team and when Minerva is done with Milliana, also reaching out team. The plan will start. For now, let us watch."

**With Lucy**.

" We're near. Rufus, scout the perimeter if there are enemies."

" There aren't."

" Good. Cause we're here." Lucy stood in front of Team Fairy Tail who were standing motionless with their eyes closed, and a deathly aura surrounding them that aims at Wakaba.

'_ I wonder what he did?_' Lucy thought

" Orga." Lucy called out

" Yeah?"

" Take Laxus's right."

Orga nodded and positioned himself

" Rufus."

Rufus looked at her to continue.

" What happened to your face? It looks like an elephant walked on you." Lucy asked

Rufus looked left and right to make sure there weren't enemies that would take their chance while the three of them were distracted and when he found none. He told his story that explained everything in his first sentence " Remember when Minerva said she wanted to join the Game. And—"

Lucy and Orga quickly understood what he had been through

" Uh...Rufus...It's okay. We get it..."

But they were ignored and Rufus continued his story. " "Since we're exactly five and none of us were hurt, she couldn't join" That's what I told her. And she said "Then I'll just have to make one." "

" Rufus..." Both sympathized with him, and the other people who turned their attention to his story. Like the Team Fairy Tail and the audience.

" She, just like the other time, banged me towards a wall. Due to my Memory Make magic. I had memorized that action and made a defense against it. Seeing her first plan fail. She kicked me until I was flying up the ceiling which had done this to me. She was about to do worse when Rogue volunteered to leave the team and be with Yukino-chan instead."

" I'm sorry for you bro." Orga said

" An elephant? She is much worse than an elephant." Rufus yelled

" Who is?" Someone said

" Of course, it's Min—" Rufus sensed the familiarity of the voice. " Uh...Hi Minerva." He greeted

" Hi, yourself. So are we ready?" she turned to Lucy

" Let's see."

**With Fairy Tail. (Audience)**

The commentator continued blabbering " Team Lamia Scale continues to look for opponents to defeat, annihilating Team Quatro Puppy without holding back. Yuka and Toby walk side by side as they state that as long as they have Jura and Lyon they are unstoppable, until Bacchus appeared.

Suddenly, Sting sneakingly jumps from a building and defeats Bacchus with a single punch, earning five points for defeating the leader of Team Quatro Puppy.

Yuka and Toby got ready to attack Sting, but are easily defeated by Kagura with one blow, giving two points to Team Mermaid Heels. Before Kagura and Sting can engage in combat, Sting flees the scene without being noticed.

Elsewhere, Mermaid Heel acquired a point by Milliana who defeated Quatro Puppy's last man named Rocker, after Jura had also defeated Yaeger a moment ago. Unfortunately, Minerva had appeared before her and easily knocked her out with a punch, earning a point for Sabertooth.

Minerva disappeared only to reappear at Fairy Tail's base where Rufus had told his unlucky fate.

Will this erupt in a fight?"

" First, what will we do?" The Fairy Tail members looked worried

" It won't end up in a fight...for now. Everything's just starting." Mavis looked at Lucy. " Saber Tail strategy, Go!"

Team Fairy Tail opened their eyes and each member quickly moved out.

" Fairy Tail moved! They moved! but..."

_" Natsu will provide Logistical support by looking for enemies, Gray will back him up and Gajeel will attack the enemy on the south head on. Laxus and Orga will move to F-8 while Erza and Minerva to S-5."_

_**- • - • - • -**_

Laxus took Orga with him as they rode a lightning bolt towards the place where Jura is. Gajeel went with Gray and Natsu who will both scout for enemies, Erza and Minerva went Northwest.

_" At this point, Erza and Minerva will go northwest and approach the enemy." _

" Quite the terrific person, I see."

" Too bad being Terrific can't save your life."

" Geh, Erza! Minerva!" Jenny froze and can do nothing until Erza had hit her, giving a point for Fairy Tail.

" Is teaming up allowed?"

" How about the scores?" Some people whispered

" The Administration sees no breaking of the rules and in terms of the scores. It will go to the team who had gave the final blow." The announcer notified

" In this point, The Administrators thought that as a way to separate them by themselves but I had already thought about it. I will leave the two teams in a tie so it's impossible to break their truce." Mavis spoke to herself

In the Lacrima, Gajeel began cracking his knuckles as he went up the enemy. " Sorry guys. Iron Dragon's Roar!" Eve and Ren flew far far away while Hibiki escaped.

" Is there someone in Fairy Tail who surpasses the Calculations in my archive? " He asked while running away only to be met by Natsu.

Natsu grinned his toothy-smile " There is. Fire Dragon's Roar!"

" I'm sorry. Ichiya-san." was Hibiki's last words.

" After beating the enemy who escaped to the Fountain Square, The two of them will go directly to point B-4"

" Leave the rest to—"

" Got you." Ichiya fell unconscious after being hit by Jura from behind.

Somewhere there, Cheria kicks Risley out of the match earning a point for Lamia.

" What passionate battle three teams are holding the top position with 49 points in total from all of the events and this game." Mato complimented

" Not anymore." Yajima chuckled lightly as he pointed to the Lacrima vision.

Orga, Jura and Laxus faces each other.

Erza and Minerva against Kagura.

Gray/Natsu versus Lyon/ Cheria.

Sting rejoins his team, Rufus and Lucy. Who were ready to join in a fight in case something went wrong...And Gajeel who is— Oh no. Gajeel, who was putting up a stage while holding tons of mic, instruments, spotlights and lots of stuff. Indeed, he was preparing his long-awaited singing fight against Orga.

" What an admirable scene ~Kabo." Mato pressed his handkerchief on his tearless and giant pumpkin mask

" If they cannot defeat their opponent single-handedly. They can do it together." The announcer continues Mato's statement.

" What a great plan, first." The Fairy Tail guild praised.

" Though the hard part begins now, right?" Makarov guessed

Mavis smiled " No. The hard part still isn't even beginning and This will be easy."

" Easy?" They looked at her.

" Look." She pointed " First will be Jura."

" Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon." Orga attacked only for Jura to dodge and hit him causing him to miss his intended target. Orga laid face first on the hard ground, not moving.

" One shot...He beated Orga in one shot..." The others gaped.

" I'm all fired up" And with that Laxus covered his body with lightning. Then lunged at Orga who in his defense, chopped his head towards the Ground.

" Will this be the end for us as well, First?" Makarov asked

" Not at all." Mavis shook her head.

Suddenly, Laxus punched Jura's jaw sending him flying. The two exchanged deadly attacks both exhausting their magic and Body. They continued fighting until Laxus gains the upper hand and sent a "Roaring Thunder" attack towards Jura which knocked him out.

" It's done. There's no point in playing dead in the ground." A bloody, limping and tired Laxus spat.

" Eh? Hey, Laxus! Did Orga hit your brain too hard?!" Makarov yelled

" Shut up, Gramps. I know what I'm saying." He replied.

Much to everyone's shock, Orga stood up from the rubble. " Tch. That hurts like hell." He rubbed the back if his head

" Orga is NOT yet down. A point will be subtracted from Lamia's score."

" Here." Orga grunted. A black lightning orb appeared in Orga's hand. " If what Natsu said is right then with half of your emptied magic vessel this will get back your strength." Orga threw it to Laxus who gladly absorbed it.

**With Erza and Minerva.**

" Tch. What an annoying sword." Minerva said in a very disgusted tone as she wiped the blood of her cheek.

" But if everything is according to first's plan then maybe I'll be lucky enough to get her sword and I shall decorate it with ribbons and have it put together with my Wedding armor."

" Never knew The mighty Titania would be so girly. And wedding armor? You sure are creative." Minerva replied and then she looked at Kagura. " Let's finish this fast. I still have a fight with girly here."

" Niel Wielg Mion

Derse Elcantaeus

Yagdo Rigora!"

She summoned a god-like entity which was followed by a pillar of light which had hit Kagura on the side. Which was enough to knock her out and create damage in the surrounding area.

Minerva smiled smugly at Erza " Be happy. I aimed at the side."

**With Gray/Natsu vs Lyon/Cheria**

" I always wanted to meet another one of you, God Slayers." Natsu gave Cheria his usual animalistic grin when hyped up for a battle

Cheria cringed. " L-Lyon!"

" Sorry, Cheria. I still have a fight with Gray for Juvia-chan."

Dark aura surrounded Cheria. She stood up punched Lyon in the abdomen. " Why is it always, Juvia?!"

" What are you saying Cheria?" Lyon replied as he blocked Cheria's continuous attacks.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other, then grinned. Everything was according to plan. Mavis was the best!

" Ice make: Unlimited"

" Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"

Lyon and Cheria, who were busy having a misunderstanding between them was hit head on by Natsu's Lightning flame and within was Gray's unlimited swords of ice.

**With Fairy Tail (Audience)**

" See? Told you it was fast." Mavis smiled at Makarov who was busy gaping at the fights.

" What will happen now, Master? Both teams are tied." Droy asked

" Now is when the real fight begins."

* * *

As you can see this is Part 1. And I'll post Part 2 really soon.

I'm sorry for the lack of StiCy and the ending but...The Part 2 will be full of that, I promise. Also, sorry if the fights get too rumbled.

Remind me next time I write The Grand Magic Game to never force it into one chapter.

**Don't Forget to tell me what you think and R&R,**

**Vea-chan**

**P.S. I really need someone like a beta to pre-read my next StiCy story and to help in my mistakes cause I don't do good in judging what I wrote. It always seems bad. PM me if you want to. :)**

**Thanks.**


	21. The Grand Magic Game, Part 2

I'm back and here's the next chapter

The sappy and mushy ending you all had been waiting for is of course...at the end.

_Disclaimer_: _I own Fairy Tail as much as I own a real life and Alive 20 feet dinosaur._

* * *

**The Grand Magic Game, Part 2**

**Chapter 21**

" Tch. Those brats." Makarov commented

" They conspired against everyone just so they can fight each other to death." Cana commented

" That wasn't the best plan, though. They JUST HAVE to make us suffer with them." Carla said

" I ought to tape Gajeel's mouth when we get home." Lily volunteered

The others nodded.

Why?

Well— What Master Mavis had said as the "real battle" is now commencing.

Gray vs Rufus

Erza vs Minerva

Natsu vs Sting

Gajeel vs Orga

...and Laxus and Lucy are on the sidelines sitting like ducks. Laxus, because of the great deal of damage he received from Jura. And Lucy, because the battles were about her. Who they decided on their own as the prize for winning so whoever wins gets her to join their guild.

**With Gajeel vs Orga**

DO NOT ENTER as Do not ever do that! Unless you want your eardrums to bleed to death, then you're very much welcome there.

Gajeel had completely set up both of their stages and complete with microphones and instruments while the others were in a fight. And even Lucy, who was very far from their fighting area and who was covering her ears tightly feels as if she won't be able to hear normally for a week.

No wonder, Master Mavis had suggested on making Gajeel and Orga our leaders. No one could withstand the noise or "music" as the two call it, but them.

Both sides were singing in their loud, off-pitch voice. The audience are even suffering just like the others. And the worst thing is, they are the ones who would judge for themselves since their standards are so different. So, the match would continue until one of them will luckily lose their voice.

**With Erza and Minerva**

" Requip: Flight Armor. Sonic Claw!"

" Ih Ragdo!"

" Requip: Morning Star Armor. Photon Slicer!"

" Niel Wielg Mion

Derse Elcantaeus

Yagdo Rigora!"

"Requip: Heaven's wheel armor. Trinity sword!"

" Ih Ralgas"

" Pentagram sword!"

...Yeah, Their fighting zone is a complete danger zone. If you want to go in there be prepared for stray magic and falling debris everywhere you go. Also, DO NOT piss them off.

Both seemed even in everything. Magic and weapons flying everywhere. Most of the audience, had a huge dizziness problem when watching this extremely dangerous and fast fight.

Erza finally had it. " Lucy will go with Fairy Tail! Second Origin Release. Armor of Nakagami. Nakagami Starlight!"

A large and vast explosion was heard...Not that it wasn't all the Audience can hear all through out the battle. With that Erza had won.

However, thinking that Minerva is leader is wrong. They had only gained 1 point which means Sabertooth's leader is still unbeaten.

**With Gray vs Rufus**

Rufus smirked. " Tired already? Why don't you give up? I'll be memorizing everything you hex anyway."

Gray stood up from the rubble and pulled his shirt off which shocked most of the people.

" Ever since I got the Fairy Tail mark. I've never lost a battle twice" He positioned his hands for casting his ice magic. " Ice make..."

" Memorize."

" ...Unlimited!" A spiral of multiple ice swords appeared around Gray

Rufus's eyes widened in shock " I can't...memorize it..."

" One sided chaotic dance." The swords attacked Rufus and Froze him.

Giving Gray the victory.

**Back with Gajeel and Orga**

" No way..." The crowd can't believe it. It's almost an hour and they still aren't done with their singing.

' _Just how much time left can our poor ears take_?' Everyone thought when a plan popped into Lucy's mind. She smiled suspiciously

" Do you guys remember about the trick I always used against Sting whenever he says something idiotic?" Lucy asked

" The rock trick? We thought you were an Earth mage because of that." Rufus answered

"What's that?" Laxus, who was also there, asked

" Lucy usually makes a boulder appear out of nowhere and hit Sting directly when Sting did something idiotic which is always."

" Hey!" Sting protested

Laxus gave a throaty laugh " So how did you feel?"

" The familiar feeling of my skull cracking...Of course I remember it! " Sting yelled while fighting Natsu in a nearby place

Lucy's smile widened " Good. Cause you'll be seeing it again." She pointed towards the stage where Gajeel and Orga stood side by side. Lucy concentrated, her eyes flashed red and a small piece of rock appeared in between them."

" What's that gonna do, blondie?" Sting asked

" Watch." Lucy's eyes gleamed.

Gajeel and Orga were singing, Beside each other and then when Gajeel was about to walk to the side he tripped thanks to the rock and landed in a very awkward position.

For a full minute, time seemed to stop and only then did they realized what happened.

The audience froze, jaw dropped and paled at what they saw.

It was...Gajeel and Orga...k-k-kissing!

The most affected person other than two almost fainted at what she saw and was still seeing " Gajeel, you idiot!" She yelled and as soon as she did A solid script appeared on top of Gajeel's head in large, bold letters made of Iron saying "Idiot."

Thanks to that, Orga won.

" Uh...~Kabo...was that allowed?" Mato asked, still can't believe on what he had just seen

" As long as the crowd buys it, I think it is." Yajima-san replied and judging by the looks of the crowd...they bought it and Sabertooth would have won either way because Fairy Tail would also be the one disqualified if it was not allowed

" O—kay. Now onto the other battle."

**With Natsu vs Sting**

" Fire Dragon's Roar!"

" White Dragon's Roar!"

" Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

" Iron Fist of the White Dragon!"

" Fire Dragon's Wing slash!"

" White Dragon's Wing slash!"

" Why don't you just give up already?!" A heavily scathed Natsu roared

" Who would?" was Sting's intelligent reply.

Both are scathed, tired and almost drained but neither refused to give up. This had been a battle of their wills. But Sting had a little more will on his side. Thinking about what he would gain if he won and what important thing he would lose if he lost.

Gathering all his might. He ate light that surrounds them. " Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Nova!"

" Yeah, I won. In your face, Dragneel. You lost and according to our agreement. Now I can propose to Lucy" Sting accidentally yelled due to extreme happiness

The whole Domus Flau froze in Sting's sudden announcement.

"Uh...Someone Please don't tell me I've said it out loud."

" You didn't."

" Are you saying the truth or just what I wanted to hear."

Before Orga can speak again, Sting cut him off " Don't answer that."

Orga just closed his mouth.

Sting ran his fingers through his hair. A sign of extreme nervousness. He walked towards Lucy. " Well— I'm not the best person to say these things but..." He took a deep breath then started " Before I met you, I never realized how empty my life was. It was simply getting stronger than anyone else but when I met you I can only think about how I can protect you. You're beautiful, sweet, smart, kind, innocent, funny and most of all..."

" ...Your heavenly figure." Laxus cut-in which received glares from everyone and was now tied up to a post with a tape covering his mouth.

Sting continued " You had stolen my heart. I don't know how to thank Fate enough for letting me be with you. And during everything that had happened these past few days...It had only showed me more about how much I want to be with you. I don't care If I'm the world's stupidest person but all I know now is I can't imagine a life without you and I want to grow old with you. "

Sting knelt in front of Lucy which only made her heart race more. " I had already asked your mom about it, your dad had already gave us his blessing, Master Jiemma and Makarov was only too glad and I had fought and won the battle against Natsu, your sibling like—bestfriend. I promise to cherish, protect and love you with everything I have. So Lucy Vermillion, will you do me the honor of being my Queen? If you say yes and I'll buy you all the strawberry ice cream you want."

" ...Yes. Yes, you big, big Idiot." " Lucy sobbed tears of Joy

Sting couldn't contain his happiness further. He stood up hugged Lucy and twirled her.

" Kyaaaaaaaaah!" The girls squealed in cuteness and the mini-wall can't contain them any longer. After a moment of pushing, the wall collapsed and girls from every guild came in congratulating them.

" Congratulations, Lucy!" Mira yelled happily

" Thanks Mira."

" Congratulations on being engaged, Lu-chan!" Levy hugged her tightly

" Thanks Levy-chan. Oh yeah, It wasn't Gajeel's fault, you should forgive him and be engaged yourself." Lucy said

Levy reddened " L-Lu-chan!"

Lucy giggled as she was suddenly pulled into another hug from one of her friends that are now crowding the arena.

" Eto...The game is still not finished..." The announcer said

" Shut up. It's a special day for one of my brats. Have us tied for all I care." Makarov yelled while hugging Lucy.

" Should we tie it?" Yajima-san turned to his seatmates

" ...He said so. And breaking this lovely couple here would be a crime~Kabo." Mato then spoke in his mic " The Grand Magic Game had resulted in a tie between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth~Kabo."

" Tied? How about our bet?" Minerva and Erza asked in unison.

" I guess we would have to share." Erza grudgingly said

" ...Fine." Minerva agreed. " But I call dibs on being the maid of honor!"

" Who let you? I'm pretty sure Lucy would choose me!"

" Grrrr..." They both turned to me " Lucy, who would be the Maid of Honor?"

' _Great Job, Kami-sama. You remove their fighting for me as the prize for the guilds and you replace it with this?! Will their rivalry ever come into an end?_ ' Lucy thought and the thought of them fighting even for the position of being the godmother of their children made her shudder.

Sting chuckled as he snaked his arms around her waist. " You make strange expressions... Strange but cute...

Lucy's cheeks tinted red " Idiot."

" Yeah...But I will always be your Idiot. Honestly, At first when I knew of the truth, I almost gave up TWICE, the one in this world and the other one. I'm really thankful for Sabertooth for not letting me give up on you, they made me see reason again. When we left Crocus to save you, I was prepared to face any hardship to face as long as it meant being with you again. I don't know what my life would have been without you. I was really worried Lucy." Sting twirled Lucy around so now they were facing each other. Both looking at their eyes. Black meets Brown.

Lucy placed her hand on his cheek " And in the end everything went well" but something made her think again " It's still far from the end. My Life as Mrs. Lucy Eucliffe isn't even starting." Lucy smiled

" Now, that is one adventure I would definitely love. A cute Mini-Blondie running around our house, being called Daddy and Most of all, Spending the rest of our lives together."

" If there's a Mini-me, there should also be a Mini-Stingy bee!" Lucy pouted " but yeah...That will be a great adventure. I guess in the end...there are really no end, just beginnings."

And with that They shared a passionate kiss that would be present as long as their love would last. And seeing their feelings for each other. It would last for a very, very long time.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that had Reviewed, Favorited and Followed this story. The last Chapter as In epilogue will be posted next week

Oh yeah, suggestions on what you want to happen in my next StiCy story would be much appreciated.

**Peace and Out.**

**Vea-chan**


	22. Epilogue

Heeeeey!

Thank you for everyone who supported the story. Knowing someone likes the story I write makes my day.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 22**

" And then? What happened next Mommy? Did the Prince and The Princess live happily ever after?" 6-year-old Stella Eucliffe asked, A blonde beauty just like her mom but with Black eyes, A Celestial Spirit mage that owns multiple silver keys _(Gold keys are still with Lucy, she'll get it when she gets old enough)_ and a talented weapon wielder trained by her Aunt Erza.

" Mom, What happened to the both Kingdoms?" 6-year-old, Luke Eucliffe asked after his twin, Stella had squealed her question out. Unlike Stella, Luke had the lighter shade of blonde hair like his Dad's. He's a White Dragon Slayer and he had received Lucy's "special" eyes. He also received special training from his Aunt Minerva

Lucy smiled at her children. " What do YOU think happened?"

Stella's eyes widened in realization " You mean you and Daddy are..."

Lucy nodded. " Lucy Vermillion Eucliffe at your service. Also known as the Queen of Darkness."

" Then someday, we're going to be the ruler of both kingdoms?" The children asked as they stared at each other. Their brow furrowed by each passing moment.

" I call dibs on The Kingdom of Light!" They said in unison

" Hey!"

" That's mine." they argued

" Eh? Then what about the Kingdom of Darkness?" Lucy asked

" But Mom...isn't it full of scary and bad people?" Stella asked

Lucy shook her head " No. Do I seem bad and scary to you?"

" No, Of course not! Mom is really pretty and kind." Luke said

Lucy giggled. " Thank you. But Times had changed and so did both of the Kingdoms. When Me and Your Dad had decided to marry they had also considered it as a peace treaty and currently, the creatures from both kingdom are living in harmony."

" Really?" Her children's eyes gleamed

Lucy scratched her head " Well—not really...There was a point when your Uncle Natsu had to threaten them and all...but back to the present, It's true."

" Okay...Then I'll be the ruler of the Kingdom of Darkness" Luke proudly said

" Oh, sweetie..."

Luke continued " Then I'll issue a war against Stella's kingdom."

" Eh?" Both girls gaped at him

" That's My boy!" A chuckle was suddenly heard coming near the living room, where they are currently lounging on

Lucy instantly knew who it was. " Sting! What are you teaching Luke?!" She demanded

" Just some...stuff." Sting replied

" What stuff?"

" You know...Things that can be learned through words..."

" Sting, you can learn EVERYTHING through words." Lucy placed her hands on her hips.

The children laughed at the background

" Daddy's getting scolded by Mommy again. Mommy's so cool! I want to be like Mommy when I grow up and find a guy like Daddy." Stella said

" You mean a guy named Jervis Fernandes, right?" Luke teased " And the reason you train with Aunt Erza is so that you can both see each other. Plus, your Celestial Spirit Magic is a match with his Heavenly body Magic."

Stella blushed furiously " Mou! How about you and Yuki-chan, Luke?" It was her turn to tease her brother

" Who?" Luke pretended not to know of who she was talking about.

Stella smirked and said in a loud voice " Miyuki Aguria Cheney, daughter of Aunt Yukino and Uncle Rogue, a Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth and Luke's one and only crush. Your magic also matches it's slayer and slayer. Yuki-chan will make a nice sister in the future."

" Stella!" A flustered Luke whined " Mom. Stella's teasing me."

" You started it! Right, Dad?" Stella looked to her dad

Their parents giggled at their squabbling children.

" How about we go to Fairy Tail first and visit your friends." Lucy suggested

" Alright!"

- • - • - • -

It was the usual Fairy Tail guild with flying chairs and tables, stray magic spells, Alcoholic scent and the Usual brawls. Yep, the usual Fairy Tail except their Family only keeps growing larger and even 5 times more than before they got stuck at the 7 year timeskip. But the Good...or was it bad? Anyway, It's news. The number of Dragon Slayers doubled due to heredity. It means double of the guild's power and double destruction...Poor Master.

" Lina! Let's fight." A 7-year-old boy with an Azure colored hair and dark eyes challenged his favorite playmate or was it brawlmate?

" Eh...Ryon..." A flustered Pink-haired girl with light blue eyes reasoned

" It'll be fun. Hey, Levon stop sitting there with Jane and fight with us!"

Levon sighed. " Mom, Why is Ryon such a dense idiot?"

" Hey!" Ryon protested

Levy giggled. " What do you mean?"

" He obviously can't see that Lina likes him." He whispered

" Oh, I know! Maybe it's because He's Uncle Gray's son. " Jane whispered beside him " Also, I might be able to write simple runes from what Daddy had taught me for Ryon to notice it. Should I?"

Levon shook his head " It's fun to see Ryon roasted after he attempts to fight with Lina."

The Green haired Jane nodded.

" This time I'm not gonna let Lina beat me!" Ryon announced as he did as a certain something which caused Lina to blush and cover her eyes.

" Ryon, Your Clothes!" Lina yelled and maybe she was too flustered that fire sprouted from her mouth unknowingly burning her friend as she yelled. Once again, Ryon lost but refusing to give up he only continued on challenging his friends

" Luca, Amanda. Fight with us!"

Luca smirked. He stood up proudly " Bow before me you weaklings, I am the son of the great Laxus Dreyar and Cana Al—" Before he could continue his boring speech

A silver-haired little girl interrupted " A Real Man never runs away from a fight! —or at least that's what Dad tells me." She confidently said

" MAN!" Elfman yelled

" MAN!" Amanda repeated

The others sweatdropped. " Amanda, you're a girl! Not a Man."

Amanda shook her head " A Real Man admits that he is a MAN"

Elfman nodded only to meet Evergreen's fist officially knocking him out.

' _Oh great..._' The guild members thought

Fortunately for them the guild doors opened and removed all the previous awkwardness in the air. It was their beloved Celestial Spirit mage and her family, with her teammates from Sabertooth.

Even though Both guilds deny caring for the other, it was obvious to everyone that if you want to start a Guild War with one of them you should be able to face the other

After the tons of greetings they sat down and chatted with each other about their each unique adventure.

" Stella?" A blue haired Mini- Jellal look-alike called

" Ah. Jervis-nii..." Stella replied with a hint of shyness

" Why didn't you train with me Yesterday?" Jervis asked " It gets lonely if you're not there with me..."

Stella blushed " Because..."

" They liiiiiiiiiike each other." Luke teased

" Jervis-sama and Stella-sama are both blushing." Yuki added

And with that both of their faces turned redder

" Yuki-chan! Luke!" Stella complained as she chased them all around the guild, in tow was Jervis when Ryon thought it was a chasing game and chased after them.

" Ryon, Your clothes!" Lina ran after him while still holding on to his shirt.

" Huh?" Ryon looked behind only to acceidentally hit the table where Jane's juice was placed causing it to wet the book Jane and Levon were reading. The duo glared at him " Ryon!" They had also joined the chase.

" A Real Man join runs!" Amanda said as she ran after them.

Luca opened his eyes only to see he was standing alone in his spot. " Hey, Guys. I'm not yet done with my Grand Introduction. Wait up!" He followed the running mob his friends had made.

All the adults who were staring at them in amusement laughed. Well— that is until...

" Gah! Erza!" Natsu froze as soon as he saw the scary aura surrounding her and it was because of an accident that caused him to squish Erza's beloved cake. But it wasn't his lone fault, his arm was unintentionally nudged by Macao who was kneed by Wakaba who was punched by a drunk Cana who... Well— You get the rest. Long story short, everyone in the guild is liable for what happened.

At that exact moment time had seemed to freeze. Nobody dared to move.

Until Now.

" Oh. Sh*t. Everyone RUN, RUN, RUN!" A voice yelled over the sea of bobbling heads who were eager to get out of the guild.

But, of course. The Children in the front who were half-running for their lives and half-chasing each other who were followed by the adults. Running away from the Scarlet-haired Demon.

" Hey, Jervis. Stop your mom!" Gray yelled

" Eh? No way. Dad's the only one who can stop her." Jervis replied

" Where's Jellal when you need him?!" Natsu cried out still runnning for his life.

" I think he has a meeting with the Magic Council in Crocus."

Everyone seem to pale at what Jervis had said. Crocus...their only source of hope was in Crocus, miles away from Magnolia.

' _Oh Crap!_' Natsu thought as he ran with the gang towards...anywhere as long as it would keep them safe from Erza.

It's official. The Future of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth is screwed— Not that they aren't screwed to begin with

* * *

So How was it? That was the last one. I hope you liked it :)

Please support my other incoming **StiLu** story, titled "**My Childhood Crush**" which will be posted later.

**See ya, **

**Vea-chan :)**


End file.
